Terra Nova: New Earth - New Hope
by D M Harper
Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe. Female/female storyline. Please take the time to review and feed the Muse!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Colonel Colbie Adams, Commanding Officer of the Army's Special Forces Alpha Unit, signalled for her ten team members to fall into line and retreat from Hope Plaza. After observing Senior Associate of the Phoenix Group Doctor Weaver being killed by a juvenile Carnotaurus while confronting former Chicago Narcotics Police Detective James Shannon; the battle between her team and responding private army mercenaries was over.

The last of the separatists had been neutralised before they managed to reach Terra Nova's Sheriff and end his strategy to set off a pyrosonic bomb that would destroy the Gateway Portal along with the majority of Hope Plaza.

When five foot nine Adams witnessed Jim Shannon drop the bomb down a chute, she realised her unit didn't have much time to clear the area before it was rocked by an almighty explosion. As Shannon ran towards the Portal, the thirty four year old Military Officer took off at full pace and reached for her comms. She transmitted news of Shannon's success to her superior and waited for a reply.

"_Can you be sure?"_ enquired General Jonas Brass.

There was a loud eruption in the background and raven haired Colbie stumbled slightly as the flooring beneath her combat boots shook, "Affirmative sir, the portal is being eradicated as we speak and thirty Phoenix soldiers have been eliminated along with Weaver and three of his business cohorts."

"_Good work, proceed with your mission Colonel - over."_

"Understood sir - Adams out." She looked ahead to her fleeing unit comprising of nine men and one woman and made a hand motion for them to regroup at the rendezvous site.

When the athletically built CO reached the team moments later after traversing a serious of corridors, she began, "We are to make our way to the designated departure level and continue with our orders. The explosion has been contained mainly to the Gateway section behind us."

There was a collective, "Yes ma'am," from the heavy breathing soldiers.

"Double time," instructed Adams and the unit pressed onwards.

-o-

Fifteen minutes on, grey haired General Brass greeted them outside the doorway of another underground facility. The barrel chested fifty six year old nodded, "Colonel Adams, I wanted to personally wish you and your team a safe journey."

"Thank you sir."

He handed her an envelope and she pocketed it into one of the front panels of her reinforced body armour.

"All necessary equipment and supplies have been loaded into the Heavy and Cargo Rhinos."

"Acknowledged General and I will make contact once I have a SitRep." Turning to her troop, Adams gave instruction, "Fall out."

In pairs, the soldiers followed their leader through the doors and they silently picked up kits on the other side. Strapping them on, the eleven individuals jumped into four armoured vehicles parked up ahead on the catwalk.

Making herself comfortable in the front passenger seat of the lead all-terrain vehicle, Adams gave the command to advance. She looked at the Event Horizon in front of her and said a few hushed words of thanks to the inventor as the Rhino entered the bright blue sparkling light.

-o-

With barely enough time to blink Colbie held on as the ATV exited into a heavily grassed plain.

"Yee haw!" cheered an exuberant driver, sandy haired Corporal Max Thorn.

"What a rush!" exclaimed Jerry Walsh as he turned to view the other three vehicles materialise out of thin air behind him.

"Any sign of Shannon?" asked Adams while studying a locator map on her PlexPad.

Sergeant Peter Brooks glanced at a handheld scanning device and replied, "I am detecting a human life form moving at a fast pace. Two mikes east north and three mikes from the portal terminus."

"On it," responded Thorn accordingly.

"Sending the coordinates now Colonel," added Brooks.

A display monitor popped up on the dash and beeped.

Engaging her radio mike, Colbie transmitted, "Bravo team flank from the west and Charlie team, take the east."

"_Roger that,"_ acknowledged Corporal Charlie Dickson in the second Rhino.

"_Roger,"_ replied third driver Corporal Sandra Owens.

Adams gave further directions, "Delta team, head him off from the north."

"_On it,"_ responded Sergeant Henry Webb from his Cargo vehicle while breaking off from the others.

Minutes passed and a startled Jim Shannon stopped sprinting and looked around at the four black ATVs surrounding him. He raised his hands in surrender and dropped his pistol.

Colbie gave the signal for the unit to alight from the Rhinos and she approached the sweating man who was trying to catch his breath. "Mr Shannon, don't be alarmed. We are here to restore the balance and take care of the Phoenix Group Army as well as Doctor Lucas Taylor."

With halted speech, Shannon placed his hands on his hips, "How the hell can I believe that?"

"If it weren't true, you would be dead right now."

With furrowed brow, Shannon replied, "That's conceivable, but who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Adams, Commanding Officer of the Army Special Forces Alpha team. Corporal Lewis, please pass Sheriff Shannon a water canteen."

As Jim was handed a container of chilled liquid, Colbie removed her helmet and ran her left fingers through short black strands, "Congratulations on destroying the portal. You did well to survive."

With wide eyes, Jim stopped sipping and asked, "How the hell do you know that happened?"

"My unit and I were responsible for taking out the mercenaries before you had to encounter them at the Gateway."

"Okay that explains why I was only attacked by a few, but how did you arrive here?"

"That's a long story best left until a more convenient time. Right now it's imperative we retake control of Terra Nova. Where are Commander Taylor and his security team?"

"Thirty of them were outside the colony when Lucas and his private army attacked the settlement. Lieutenant Washington had been left in charge, and after twenty six citizens had been killed, she raised the white flag and surrendered. She and the others fought for as long as they could, but were vastly outnumbered. It was all she could do to ensure the survival of the civilians." Tears formed in the thirty eight year old man's blue eyes and he continued, "Wash ended up creating a diversion so I could escape with my family and link up with Commander Taylor. We had to stand by helplessly in the hills and watch through binoculars as Lucas shot her for failing to give up his father's location."

Tilting her head, Adams enquired, "How many enemy soldiers are in the outpost?"

"Twenty are keeping guard over all exit points. The others went off in search of Lucas after he was shot twice by Skye Tate during a ruse we created when Weaver transported back containers of meteoric iron. Word is they were headed north to the area known as the Badlands." Jim looked at the soldiers and noticed none were having trouble breathing in the pure oxygen. He would ask questions later, but for the time being; he bent over and picked up his handgun.

"Understood, Sergeant Brooks please hand the Sheriff a sonic rifle and let's move out."

-o-

The two mile journey was quiet and the vehicles finally halted inside the tree line that was several yards out from the perimeter. Once everyone was standing beside the Rhinos, Adams turned to her team, "Lieutenant McQueen take Private Montgomery and go check out the settlement."

"Yes ma'am."

Colbie took out a pair of digital eyeglasses and scanned the outer fence line before speaking with Jim, "There doesn't appear to be any movement and now that we have some time to wait, you can fill me in on your escape."

"There's not much to tell. The Phoenix Army invaded while I was unconscious for three days after they sent a bomb through with the first five people of the 11th Pilgrimage. My wife convinced Weaver he had been injected with a parasite and she had the cure in exchange for him getting me out of the brig. After that, Lieutenant Washington bought us some time while we absconded through the drainage ditch covered by brush thorns in the fence over at the agriculture centre."

"How exactly was the Lieutenant killed?"

Shannon's voice broke and he closed his eyes to the memory, "That bastard Lucas shot her in the head while her hands were tied behind her back. He murdered her in front of the citizens."

Without any sign of emotion, Colbie stated, "He'll pay for his conspiracy and treason." Gesturing to twenty five year old, dark haired Jerry Walsh, she directed, "Private, take Rhino 1 and drive Sheriff Shannon to Commander Taylor."

"Yes ma'am."

"Once you make contact and explain the situation, I want everyone transported back here A-SAP."

"Understood Colonel."

While climbing into the vehicle, Jim turned slightly and faced her, "Thank you for everything you've done."

The response was a slight nod of the head.

-o-

McQueen and Montgomery returned thirty six minutes later and the Lieutenant reported, "All the townspeople are being held in the concreted area in front of the Command Centre. We counted eighteen soldiers in the square and everyone is sitting down while being guarded."

"How many are there at the Infirmary?"

"Two are on sentry duty outside the entrance."

"Then that is where we strike first. Once we gain access into the compound by hacking into the detection grid with the Phoenix code we obtained back at Hope Plaza, we take those two out then pick off the others one by one from higher ground."

"Yes ma'am."

"We'll breach the perimeter near the south gate then proceed to the clinic. Lewis and I will neutralise the guards while the rest keep watch. Let's move out."

With stealth, the unit made their way to an infiltration point and once the newly erected security network was inoperable, the team cut through the structure with lasers then approached the rear of the medical facility.

Colbie and Lewis checked the suppressors on their rifles before taking out the unsuspecting sentinels positioned in front of the sliding doors. Dragging the bodies inside, Colbie radioed for the remainder of the unit to join her.

Entering the clinic, Adams and her team searched each section before finding Doctor Katseles inside a room operating on a female. He twisted his head and glared at the soldiers, "Who are you?"

"Special Forces from 2149 and we are here to assist."

"Thank god for that, it's been a bloody nightmare. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm just about finished here."

Taking a closer look at the patient, Colbie noted the black combat boots and black fatigue trousers, "Is that a member of the security team?"

"Yes, it's Lieutenant Washington. She was shot yesterday but managed to move her head at the last moment and lessen the impact of the discharge. I'm hopeful of a full recovery. I was just removing the last of a hematoma that had developed an hour ago."

"That is pleasing news Doctor Katseles. I'll leave you to your work and advise you to remain here until further notice."

"I can do that and it is good to have you here."

"On me," instructed Colbie to her team without further fanfare and heading towards the main exit.

The unit fell in behind and followed her to a building behind the Command Post. After assigning Private Sterling and Corporal Dickson to breach the structure via the rear door, the rest of the team waited until they were informed by Dickson it was clear to continue.

Moving to the top of the construction next door, the soldiers eliminated the private army before they had time to react. The hostages responded in varying degrees of screams and general panic, but desisted from their behaviour once Colbie and her unit reached ground level.

"Listen up everyone," she began. "My name is Colbie Adams and I am a Colonel with the Army. My unit and I have been sent from 2149 Earth. We are here to restore peace to the settlement and apprehend the Sixers and those serving under direction from the organisation known as the Phoenix Group. If anyone is injured, I need you to make your way to the clinic with Corporal Owens and the medical staff. Owens is a field medic and will assist you in any way she can."

Without speaking, about one hundred and fifty citizens followed the blonde Corporal.

"Can I have Tom Boylan raise his hand please," asked Adams.

The grey haired ex-soldier stepped out of the crowd and approached, "That would be me."

"Thank you Mister Boylan, can you please join us." Turning her attention back to the gathering, she added, "Until the others arrive back, can I ask you all to return to your homes and commence cleaning up? There will be a town meeting once everybody is inside the gate and for crap's sake, someone tear down those unsightly Phoenix flags."

After the populaces showed their gratitude to the unit members then left, Colbie addressed Boylan, "I have a proposition for you."

With raised eyebrows, the bartender responded, "I'm listening."

"When Commander Taylor and the others get back I'll need every person that is able bodied to join in the hunt for Lucas Taylor and his cohorts. I am well aware of your history with the first Pilgrimage and know you are capable of following orders."

"If it means I'll have the opportunity to avenge certain people, than you can count on me."

Reaching out, Colbie shook the man's hand, "I appreciate it and if you'd like to go with Sergeant Webb and Lieutenant McQueen, we have three vehicles and supplies to bring in. On board you'll find medicine, food, clothing and ammunition."

"No worries and thanks for saving our arses."

Nodding, Colbie radioed one of the privates, "Walsh, Adams."

"_Go ahead ma'am."_

"Be advised hostiles are down and we have taken control of Terra Nova."

"_Copy that and we are thirty mikes out from making contact with the others - over."_

"Understood - Adams out." Giving instructions for her unit to take up defensive positions around the perimeter alongside the remaining security forces soldiers; Colbie ascended the stairs of the Command Post and inspected the damage and alterations done to the security protocols.

-o-

Once Colonel Adams repaired and recoded the computerised system, she ran a thorough diagnostic on all programs. Satisfied each area of Terra Nova and surrounding outer woodlands were once again under camera surveillance and the senor detectors fully operational, Colbie took off her helmet and wiped the perspiration from her brow.

"Begging your pardon ma'am," said a male voice from the entryway.

Pivoting, Adams met the gaze of Katseles, "Yes Doctor?"

Smiling, the good looking olive skinned male answered, "I just wanted to take the opportunity to voice my appreciation for you and your team's timely arrival. I had a feeling Lucas Taylor's plans didn't include Terra Nova's survival."

"That's very astute of you Doctor. You and your fellow citizens were destined for a life of servitude until the natural resources of this planet were extinguished and anyone rebelling against that decision would have been disposed of."

With a devilish grin, Katseles suggested, "Please call me Javier and I doubt I would have lasted long."

"I'd prefer to keep our relationship purely professional Doctor."

Just then a security soldier joined the duo and saluted, "Private Townsend reporting for duty ma'am."

Returning the formal gesture, Adams addressed the young man bearing several abrasions to his face along with a black right eye, "At ease Private. What is your usual post?"

"I'm with communications ma'am."

"Excellent, you can man the control desk while I do a walk around."

"Yes ma'am."

"Before I leave Townsend, if you get a visual of three black Rhinos approaching the gate let them in and radio me immediately if you capture any outside movements other than wildlife."

"Yes ma'am."

Standing, Colbie moved to the exit and without waiting for a response from the civilian, declared, "I'll speak with you later Doctor Katseles." She walked to the stairs and descended.

As she stepped off the bottom rung, a trio of armoured vehicles entered the compound and she met them in the circular drive. The gate closed as Boylan jumped from the lead ATV. "Mister Boylan I require you to make a list of all supplies taken from the settlement by your uninvited guests."

"Indeed Colonel, but how will that help? We are cut off from 2149 and nothing can be replaced."

"All will be revealed in good time. Get word out to the residents that there is a town meeting here at 1600 hours. Questions will be answered then."

"As you wish and I'll make a start on that list straight away."

"Thank you for your assistance Mister Boylan."

-o-

Colonel Adams stood at attention on the landing of the Command Centre and viewing the remaining population of the Terra Nova settlement when Private Townsend rushed out of the communications room and announced, "Sheriff Shannon radioed with news of his expected return in two minutes ma'am."

"Then I suggest you open up the gate in preparation Private."

"Yes ma'am."

Turning back to the assembled crowd, Colbie commenced her speech, "People of Terra Nova, your Commander Taylor is about to arrive along with some of those lucky enough to escape last night and some of the soldiers who were OTG when this peaceful community was attacked. My team will be heading back out and collecting the others A-SAP."

On cue a transporter drove past the gate and into the compound.

"If you will excuse me for one moment, I need to speak with Commander Taylor in private."

Nathaniel Taylor, handsome, grey bearded and muscular, alighted from the vehicle as did the Shannon family. Instantly the four ATVs drove off for the remaining soldiers, Doctor Wallace and Skye Tate. Without delay Jim climbed the stairwell as did Taylor.

A heavily tanned commander-in-charge approached Adams and saluted, "Ma'am."

"At ease Commander," responded Colbie while retrieving the envelope from her vest compartment. "You have new orders."

"I beg your pardon?" queried a confused Taylor.

"Commander Taylor, you are to stand down as CO once the conspirators have been captured. After seven years you are to take a well-earned vacation for a period of three months. Before you protest, we leave for the Badlands at 0900 hours tomorrow. You and your team need to rest and we will converse again shortly."

Turning heel, the Colonel looked out to the curious onlookers, "I'll keep this short. Until further notice I will be assuming command then after a relatively short duration, Commander Taylor will be back in charge again. Once the splinter colonialist and the Phoenix Group have been apprehended, my unit will be on hand to assist with rebuilding this community."

There was a loud cheer then Colbie ushered Taylor and Shannon inside.

"How the hell did you get here Colonel?" demanded Taylor. "Considering Jim here just blew up the only Gateway to Kingdom Come and severed all links with 2149."

"It's a long story and one I'll gladly tell once the Phoenix insurgents and the Sixers have been eliminated."

"Eliminated?" repeated Shannon and Taylor in unison.

"Each rebel has been deemed to be a traitor to Earth 2149 and as such will be executed by order of President Bell."

Shaking his head, Taylor asked, "Who?"

"There have been some significant changes to the leaders of Earth 2149," explained Adams. "Most were ousted once the extent of the Phoenix Group's corruption was discovered. Investigations unearthed thousands of allies and would-be extremists."

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Taylor. "So where does that leave the Terra Nova project? Obviously a second Gateway exists."

"Not quite and at the moment the repopulation transfers are on hold. The worldwide lottery was rigged and those with ties to the Phoenix Group were given slots on the departures. Until equilibrium is restored, the next scheduled pilgrimages are on hold. For the time being I suggest you both go home to eat and find some sleep. One last item Commander Taylor, I will fully understand if you do not wish to take part in the mission to track down your son."

"With all due respect Colonel, he stopped being my son two years ago and what he has done here is unforgivable."

"I'll take that as a yes and I'm pleased to end this conversation on a happy note. Lieutenant Washington miraculously survived the attempt on her life and is currently recovering in the Infirmary."

An emotionally and physically drained Taylor blurted, "Wash, oh dear god."

"You may want to visit her on your way home," suggested Adams. "And you may also want a doctor to take a look at that wound to your side Commander."

"That's the best news out of this whole sordid horror," commented a shocked Jim. "And I'll ensure the Commander makes it to the clinic."

"Hopefully there will be more to follow and thank you for your assistance. Now go be with your family Sheriff."

-o-

After Tom Boylan handed over a list of provisions to Colbie, she placed a hand of his left shoulder and looked around the tavern, "From this moment on there is to be no illegal activity conducted in this establishment or outside. You will run a fully legit business or lose your trading licence and deed. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am, but how did you know?"

"I have my sources and I suggest you take the opportunity to stick to the right side of the law."

"I was only trying to make a living," he offered up as an excuse.

"Yes, but you managed to forge some unhealthy alliances along the way to wheeling and dealing for profit. You will be adequately reimbursed for your services with me."

"That's good to know and a fine place to start our association."

"You'll discover it's less stressful when you don't have to look over your shoulder all the time. Besides, what could you spend money on around here when most necessities are free or were you stockpiling for when you retired?"

A slow smirk formed on the bartender's face, "Blooming hell, how did you know that was my plan?"

"I'll tell you all about it one day soon."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities now you're stuck here too."

"I'm not stuck Mister Boylan; I happily volunteered for this mission."

"That can be another story I look forward to hearing."

"All in good time, goodnight."

-o-

Colbie made her way to the Medical Clinic and was amazed to find Trauma Surgeon Doctor Elizabeth Shannon leaning up against one of the many counter tops. She was studying a PlexPad and the emergency area was overwhelmingly busy. Adams smiled when the attractive, English born medic glanced her way.

"Doctor, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I couldn't sleep and as you can clearly see, my help is urgently required."

"I won't keep you from your work for long. I just dropped in for an update of Lieutenant Washington's condition."

A wide grin graced the physician's features, "I'm glad to say she is doing remarkably well and I'd like to thank you for all you've done for us."

"It was my duty Doctor and I'll leave you to it. Don't overdo it and remember to get some rest."

"Nonetheless, you and your people have been our saviour. I thought I'd relieve Doctor Katseles for a couple of hours before turning in. The rest of the family are asleep, so I'm not missing out on anything by not being home."

"It's been a big day Doctor and I'll speak to you soon." Turning to leave, Colbie stopped and addressed Elizabeth, "Can I ask you to inform your husband there will be a meeting in the Command Centre at 0800 hours tomorrow? That invitation extends to you also."

"Of course and I look forward to learning the truth behind your arrival."

Smiling for the first time since setting foot on Terra Nova, Adams checked in with Owens before departing the building. Returning to the Command Centre, she took up position behind the glass desk with the huge skeletal remains of an Empirosaur's skull underneath. She started reading the daily reports for the past four months and occasionally took notes.

Thirty minutes on, blond Lieutenant McQueen entered the room. Looking up from a PlexPad, Colbie said, "Report Lieutenant."

"All access points have been secured and some citizens are eager to show their appreciation by cooking meals for us."

"I assume many are curious as to our mission, but that will have to wait."

"Have you found anything of interest?" enquired McQueen while glancing at the pile of tablets.

"Only that Commander Taylor keeps meticulous records and his response to his son's betrayal was the correct course of action to take. So far I have found no evidence of any improprieties."

"It must have been difficult for him to separate duty from family," reasoned Matt. "But in the end I think Lucas' brutal and narcissistic avenues helped him decide."

"I agree and it's time you got some sleep too."

"I was just about to relieve Private Townsend over there, he's exhausted."

With a smirk Colbie replied, "I'll trust your judgement, carry on."

"Thank you ma'am and I hope you don't intend on reading files all night?"

"Someone needs to be on hand in case the Phoenix Group finds Lucas and doubles back."

"Do you honestly think that's a viable option?"

"No I don't. I think Lucas Taylor will put as much distance between this place and himself then attempt to travel back to 2149 to make contact with Doctor Weaver."

"If he manages to rebuild a portal he'll be in for a rude awakening if he returns and finds no trace of the Phoenix alliance. President Bell should have them all accounted for within the next few days and prosecution will swiftly follow."

"It's a good thing the experts back home are monitoring for any biosignatures travelling through a time fracture."

McQueen nodded, "I better make a move and send Townsend to his quarters before his head hits the desk."

"I'll check in on you when I do another compound walk by."

-o-

Having relieved each unit member standing guard in the gun turrets on a two hourly rotation, the attractive brunette finally allowed herself a couple of hours sleep before waking and preparing for the conference with Commander Taylor, Sheriff Shannon and his wife.

After showering and dressing in a fresh combat uniform, Colbie sought out some liquid breakfast at Boylan's. Once she had consumed the light green sludge, she went to the Command tower.

At 0746 hours, Taylor made his appearance while a handful of his security team replaced the Special Forces officers still manning posts.

Adams waited for the Commander to finish giving instructions to his people before saying, "I hope you had the opportunity to read your remaining orders?"

"I did and I fully understand."

"Please don't be under the impression I am here to usurp your authority in any way Commander. My mission is to get the Terra Nova project back on track and ensure you are fully rested in the interim. You've worked nonstop since arriving here in 2142 and have earned a break. Your body and mind have basically taken a hammering, so relax with some fishing and forget about the responsibilities of command for a while."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good. I visited the clinic earlier and received a positive SitRep on Lieutenant's recovery."

It was hard for Taylor not to smile, "I've just come from there and Wash was awake. She is eager to join in with the retrieval of the separatists."

"I am sure she is, but medically I think it best if she sits this one out."

"I told her the same thing and was sworn at."

A slight huff proceeded Adams' next words, "I am well aware you and her go back a long way."

"She's saved my ass too many times to remember. Wash is a fine soldier, a good person. I'm proud to call her teammate as well as close friend.

Colbie was about to comment further when Jim and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway and changed tact with a hand motion towards the three chairs in front of the table, "Please take a seat everyone and we'll get started."

Once all three were comfortable the Colonel resumed, "I will lead my unit out of here at 0900 hours. Commander Taylor, you and Sheriff Shannon will accompany us along with twenty members of the security team."

Taylor dipped his head in agreement, "The enemy number at one hundred and they have a dozen vehicles at their disposal."

"Thank you for the update Commander and to answer one of the questions on everybody's lips, the wooden figure Mira brought back from the Badlands is from the 18th Century."

With a shake of the head, Jim asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I came across it in a shipping crate and realised it was evidence that we are not the first humans to travel this particular time stream."

"If that is true," stressed Elizabeth. "Then what happened to them?"

"They must have sailed into the portal while at sea and my guess is the ocean itinerants didn't survive the harsh conditions and local animal population. It's my understanding that the Badlands is a mostly a desert area, is that correct?"

Fielding the question, Taylor replied, "By all reports it is, so I have no idea why Lucas would chose to go there."

"I assume he will heal his wounds without threat of interruption then attempt to repair the terminus back here and figure out a way to return to Earth 2149. I also believe he has gone to the Badlands to search for the boat the wooden figure belonged to."

"But Hope Plaza is in ruins and a bloody ship won't help him get to 2149," pointed out Elizabeth.

"Yes, but he has no knowledge of Plaza event nor does he know the other Phoenix cohorts are being eradicated back there. If he finds out, he will probably hope another Gateway will be built in the not too distant future."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Surely that won't occur. There won't be enough time before Earth is obliterated."

Standing, Colbie took a deep breath, "Since you left 2149 three months ago Doctor there have been significant developments."

"Such as?" enquired Taylor.

"Scientists have discovered a way to slow down the deterioration of Earth's core and atmosphere thus buying more time to reverse the damage done."

"How much more time are we talking about here?" queried Jim with a furrowed brow.

"Two years," replied Colbie before glancing at her watch. "I'm sorry, but the rest will have to wait. We have to make preparations for departure and I need to contact my Commanding Officer."

"How can you achieve that without a terminus or Hope Plaza?" countered Jim. "Oh wait, there has to be another Gateway, right?"

With a slight smile, Adams responded, "Hopefully by tonight you'll have all the answers you seek. Commander Taylor I'll leave you to organise your team."

"Yes ma'am."

Without further ado the Colonel exited and went to speak with Sergeant Brooks. She eventually located him over by the Clinic engaged in conversation with Nurse Jenny Ogawa.

The dark haired beauty smiled in greeting, "Good morning Colonel."

"Good morning Nurse. Can I have a word with the Sergeant?"

"Certainly, I'll chat with you later."

"You certainly will, goodbye." Waiting for the woman to leave, Colbie looked to the sky then announced, "It's a great day."

"It is and the terminus is ready to go. I set it up last night just beyond the tree line. It is one click north of the southern gate."

"Well done and we better make a move. I'd like to speak with Lieutenant Washington before we depart on our mission."

"No worries ma'am."

-o-

Brooks pulled the Rhino into a narrow walking path and turned off the motor. "It's twenty feet behind that rock formation," he explained as Colbie jumped out of the vehicle.

Withdrawing a comms from her left trouser pocket when the pair arrived at the device, she waited for her Sergeant to activate the terminal. Instantly, the Event Horizon sparked into activation and Colbie radioed General Brass on a scrambled frequency, "Brass, this is Adams. Do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear Colonel."_

"Sir, we have control of Terra Nova and will be under way for the Badlands within the hour."

"_Is that where the renegade Taylor and his associates have gone?"_

"That's affirmative sir. It is approximately six hundred clicks from the colony and this mess should be cleaned up by tonight."

"_I have full faith in you Adams. I look forward to more news – out."_

Closing the portal, Brooks straightened up and grinned, "Let's go kick some traitor ass."

"That sounds good to me."

-o-

Approaching the curtained off biobed, Colonel Adams removed her boonie hat and drew back the white material. She gasped when she viewed the heavily bruised and swollen face of the otherwise stunning Alicia Washington. "Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant, but I thought it was time we met."

Deep brown eyes focused on blue and Washington smiled, "You must be the Colonel Adams I get hearing about. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name ma'am."

"Doctor Shannon assures me you are ninety percent fit and ready for discharge."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's encouraging because I need you to take command while two units are off colony."

"Yes ma'am. I'm up for that."

"There will be fifty soldiers left behind and once we leave, I want this place locked down and sealed tight."

"Understood ma'am and Commander Taylor told me what you did for us. I appreciate you showing up here."

"Thank you Lieutenant and you should be very proud of your actions. What you did was unselfish, courageous and uplifting. You're a true hero."

With emotions coming to a head, tears rolled down Washington's face, "Thank you ma'am."

Reaching down, Colbie squeezed the other woman's left shoulder, "We will talk tonight and I'll report in every one hundred clicks."

"Yes ma'am and good luck with the mission."

Smiling brightly, Colbie replied, "I'll keep an eye on the Commander for you."

Her comment was met with a beaming grin.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Terra Nova base, Alpha 1," transmitted Colbie.

"_Go ahead Alpha 1," _replied Washington.

"We have picked up the rebels' signatures and are four clicks from their location. The group is currently stationary in the jungle on the outskirts of the desert, so we will engage A-SAP."

"_Roger that, base out."_

Turning to face Taylor, blue eyes locked onto blue, "I want Lucas alive. He needs to pay full price for what he has done."

"Copy that Colonel. What's the plan?"

Gathering in the thirty two soldiers, Colbie started her briefing, "From here we travel by foot then surround their camp site. Once everyone is in position we systematically take out the security detail. Remember the Sixers prefer to be up in the canopies, so that is where we will be. It will be slow moving, but will afford us the best form of attack. We have the advantage because they don't know about Terra Nova's restoration or of my unit's existence. Are there any questions?"

Sergeant Riley raised her hand, "What about pyrosonics? It's possible they have several still at their disposal."

"True, but to detonate they will kill themselves in the process."

"Good point," commented Taylor with a nod. "Lucas is too egotistical to be a dead martyr for a lost cause."

"He's freaking crazy," mumbled Corporal Mark Reynolds

"And that's what makes him dangerous," noted Lieutenant McQueen sternly.

"Okay, let's climb a tree and press forward," directed Colbie.

-o-

Five hundred yards out from the Phoenix Group it was obvious the Sixers were no longer with them. None were found in the trees or sighted by spotters with binoculars. It was also noted that about thirty mercenaries had become the food source for a group of Carnotaurus. The canopy floor was littered with various body parts dressed in black uniform along with discarded weapons.

Catching McQueen's eye, Colbie gestured for him to move up ahead with Dickson and Brooks. Withdrawing her comms, she spoke with Taylor, "Commander, my unit will engage the enemy with sonic blasts then move to the ground. Once we hit the surface, you and your team link up with us for the final assault."

"_Roger that ma'am."_

Surprisingly, the Special Forces and Security units encountered moderate resistance once they confronted the rebels from different positions. Many of the soldiers appeared weak and suffering from the effects of Sincyllic Fever. It was obvious a percentage of the mercenaries had not received their booster inoculations before leaving Earth 2149 and were now paying the price for blindly following Weaver and Lucas. Their deteriorating health ensured the gun battle was over within twenty minutes.

In all, only twenty Phoenix soldiers remained alive and Colbie approached a Sergeant who was shackled and kneeling, "Where is Lucas Taylor?"

"Beats me," replied the dark haired male.

Looking at the cloth name tag affixed to his uniform shirt, Colbie asked, "Did the coward dessert you Sergeant Hopper?"

"Nah, he went ahead in search of water. We ran out two days ago when some of the men came down with an illness."

"That would explain the debilitated condition of your people you moron. You should have checked their tolerance to Sincyllic Fever before commencing your atrocities here." Looking to McQueen, she added, "Restrain the other traitors while the Commander and I go find their leader."

The search didn't take long; Lucas was found one half mile into the desert wandering around aimlessly. He was displaying signs of dehydration and disorientation and was easily disarmed. Once Colbie gave him several sips of water from her canteen, she and Nathaniel grabbed an arm each and ushered him back towards the campsite.

Walking out of the tree line an hour after joining the others, several enemy soldiers made a run for the Rovers and Rhinos. They were gunned down and the noise appeared to snap Lucas out of his stupor. He struggled against his restraints and attempted to break free.

"There's no sense in fighting it," advised his father from behind.

"Shut up old man, shouldn't you be dead? I'm pretty sure I stabbed you."

"You should have stuck around and finished the job while you had the chance instead of running away."

Lucas spun around and glared at the man he had unjustly despised for the past eleven years, "Maybe I should have, just like I did with your precious Lieutenant Washington."

Stepping forward, Taylor slapped the grinning Physicist across the face, "She's worth twenty of you."

Stunned by the contact, Lucas blinked before Riley pushed him against the back of a cargo Rhino.

Once the prisoners were loaded into the vehicles and six Rovers confiscated; the convoy started back for Terra Nova. Lucas rambled on about being a genius and calculating the way to travel back and forth in time and his rants were met with a deafening silence and stone faced expressions.

-o-

After radioing Base Headquarters, Adams was relieved when the gate opened up eight minutes later. The surrounding compound was crowded with a sea of military personnel and civilians. As expected, the traitors received a barrage of abuse as they were taken to the Brig. Colbie set her unit up as sentries while Taylor went upstairs to talk with Washington.

The Colonel climbed the steps a few minutes later and took a step back when she witnessed the Commander share an embrace and free flowing tears with his 2IC. As she turned around to leave, Jim joined her on the terrace.

"Why don't you get some rest Colonel, you've been pushing it fairly hard for the past two days. Your full explanation can wait until the morning."

"I'll take that advice, but first I have to arrange some quarters. I availed myself of Boylan's shower this morning and don't feel like going back there and asking to use his couch."

"You can bunk with me ma'am," offered Lieutenant Washington while walking out onto the balcony. "I have two spare bedrooms you can choose from."

Putting up her left hand, Colbie protested, "I wouldn't want to intrude Lieutenant."

"You wouldn't be and I'm ready for bed, so grab your gear and follow me Colonel."

-o-

Colbie looked at the light and dark blue house with yellow trimmings and yawned, "I think I could sleep for a week."

Tittering softly, Alicia opened the front door and motioned for her guest to enter.

Scanning the inviting open spaced living room and kitchen, the Colonel remarked, "This is comfortable looking."

"It suits my needs ma'am and you can bunk in the second room to the right. There is an ensuite with fresh towels in the cabinet, so I'll leave you to it. I have an appointment at the Infirmary."

Concerned for her host's welfare, Colbie enquired, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes ma'am. It's just a routine check-up after being back on duty for the first day."

"That's good and I couldn't help but notice the close bond you share with your Commander."

Smiling slightly, Washington replied, "He's one hell of a soldier and we've been together for over ten years."

Not wanting to encroach on the Lieutenant's personal life, Colbie walked to her allotted room and slid the door shut. She stood still for a moment before rifling through her kit and locating her toiletries. Entering the bathroom, she turned on the shower faucets then disrobed. Stepping into the warm stream, she relished the feel of the water against her skin and sighed with the knowledge she wasn't limited to a sixty second wash-down from a sonic blast.

Four minutes later, a hair washed and cleansed Colbie exited the room and crawled in under the covers of the queen sized bed. Exhaling loudly, she closed her eyes and found sleep without delay.

-o-

After availing herself of a long soak in the bathtub, thirty three year old Alicia Washington eased her five foot eight inch frame from the now tepid water and pulled out the plug. Reaching for a fluffy white bath sheet, she dried off then studied her bruised face. The puffiness had abated considerably after Doctor Shannon injected the area with a rapid heal serum an hour earlier. The previous black and purple discolouration had lessened and the headache she had suffered through for the majority of the day had vanished.

Dressing in grey pyjama pants and a white singlet, the super fit soldier vacated the room and went into the kitchen to put together a light meal.

Once the high protein meal was digested; Alicia cleaned up, brushed her teeth then turned off the lights. Ambling into her bedroom, she was surprised to hear the door to Colbie's room slide back. Poking her head past her open door, Alicia caught sight of her visitor's naked form as it crossed the polished floorboards and headed towards the refrigerator unit.

The impressive body was silhouetted by the moonlight and Washington was dumbstruck by the chiselled buttocks and well defined shoulder and back muscles on display. She sighed just as Colbie turned slightly.

With her left breast partially on display, the Colonel apologised, "I'm terribly sorry for my present state of undress. I thought you were asleep and was looking for something to drink."

Averting her line of sight away from the perfectly shaped swell, Alicia pointed to the chilling unit and mumbled, "Second shelf, you'll find a jug of water."

Without the slightest hint of embarrassment, Colbie followed the instruction while the Lieutenant swiftly closed her door.

Finding a blue tumbler on the white bench, Colbie filled it then drank the cold liquid slowly. Still half asleep, she returned the container to the refrigerator and placed the glass into the sink unit. Going back to bed, she snuggled into her cylindrical pillows and fell into slumber.

-o-

The following morning, Colonel Adams was dressed in a fresh set of grey camouflage trousers and a black tee shirt when Alicia joined her at the kitchen counter. "Good morning Lieutenant," she said as her eyes roamed over the 34B-23-32 body attired in jungle green fatigue pants, a black tee and short waisted black leather jacket.

"Morning ma'am, I hope you slept well."

"I did and I was just about to head to the market place and grab a liquid breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"I'll skip the meal supplement and have some fruit."

"Excellent, then it will be time to meet up with Commander Taylor."

Washington only nodded in reply and walked to the front door.

Colbie trailed behind her and once the pair was outside, she apologised again, "I'm sorry for parading around your quarters without any clothes on last night. I usually sleep naked and forgot where I was. I'll be appropriately dressed from now on."

"It's okay, there was no harm done ma'am and it was fairly dark."

As they approached the hastily constructed temporary market place, Nathaniel and Sergeant Guzman strolled their way.

"Good morning Colonel and Lieutenant," said the two men in greeting.

"Commander, Sergeant," replied Colbie. "Lieutenant Washington and I were about to have breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you ma'am, it would be our pleasure," answered a smiling Taylor.

Once the four soldiers collected their various foods, they sat down on a bench seat beside the statue with the probe sent through the first time fracture sitting on top.

After taking a sip of her supplement, Colbie turned to Taylor and suggested, "I think it would be best if Lieutenant Washington remained in the confines of the Command Centre while judgement is passed upon the conspirators." She glanced at the other woman then added, "You will have an opportunity to confront your would-be murderer, but not in public."

"Yes ma'am and thank you for the consideration."

"Commander, once that unsavoury matter has been taken care of, my unit and I will head out in search of the Sixers."

"Will you require more troops?"

"I'd appreciate your services and ten of your team members."

"It would my pleasure to assist in any way I can."

Empting her tumbler, Colbie stood, "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to collect from my kit."

"I'll walk with you Colonel," offered Taylor.

While the two officers made their way to Washington's home, Taylor enquired, "Do you wish to speak to the prisoners before sentence?"

"No and I'd like to leave Lieutenant Washington in charge when we go off colony."

"Not a problem."

"So you are not taken unawares, the traitors will be sentenced under Earth's law due to the fact that is where the plan for their infiltration was instigated."

"That is understandable ma'am."

"I'm glad you are in agreement."

-o-

Ten minutes passed and Colbie was standing on the HQ balcony observing as fifteen renegade soldiers and Lucas Taylor were escorted to the circular courtyard by several security members. Behind her were Commander Taylor and Sheriff Shannon. A crowd of residents quickly formed around the accused and a few tossed various types of food items at the prisoners as well as holler their disapproval.

Lucas' eyes roamed over the group and he smugly shouted, "YOU IDIOTS! I AM YOUR ONLY HOPE OF EVER GETTING OUT THIS RETCHED PLACE."

"THIS IS OUR HOME YOU BLOODY GREEDY BASTARD AND YOU TRIED TO DESTROY IT," yelled back Boylan as Colbie raised a PlexPad.

A hush fell over the gathering and the Colonel began reciting each name of the rebel soldiers then said, "It is my duty to pass judgement upon you all for the charges of conspiracy, kidnapping, treason and thirty four counts of murder. By the authority invested upon me by President Benjamin Bell, I hereby sentence each one of you to death."

The bystanders cheered as the condemned mercenaries were led away and taken back to the Brigs.

Colbie locked eyes with the brilliant yet insane Physicist and continued, "Lucas Taylor, you are guilty of committing treason, conspiracy, kidnapping, blackmail, forty four counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder. By the authority invested upon me by President Benjamin Bell, I hereby sentence you to death."

"I guess you win old man," Lucas snarled.

Without a single word, Nathaniel turned heel and entered the Command Centre.

"Take the prisoner away," directed Colbie before asking Skye Tate to join her.

The seventeen year old squeezed her mother's hand then climbed the stairs.

Colbie motioned for her to step inside and when she did, she was followed by Jim then the Colonel.

Facing the teenager, Colbie began, "Skye Alexandria Tate, by order of President Benjamin Bell, I hereby grant you amnesty from prosecution due to mitigating circumstances."

"Oh my god, thank you," blurted a weeping and much relieved Skye.

"It's Commander Taylor you should be grateful to. He spoke personally to the President and asked for clemency after explaining the reasons behind your actions."

Sobbing harder, the young woman approached Taylor, "Thank you Commander."

Lacking emotion, Nathaniel explained, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. After school you have latrine duty for the next three months."

"Yes sir."

"You are free to go Miss Tate," instructed Colbie.

Once she was out of earshot, the Colonel passed the PlexPad to Taylor, "My team and I will leave here at 0830 hours to carry out the sentence on the Phoenix soldiers. The other is scheduled for 1130 hours, so I suggest you make your goodbye beforehand."

"That won't be necessary ma'am. I've said all I can to the boy and no words will ever change his opinion of me."

"As you wish and while we have time, I owe you all an explanation. But first I need to converse with Lieutenant Washington in private."

"We'll give you the room," suggested Taylor as he gestured to Jim.

Colbie addressed Washington for the next ten minutes before contacting the Commander and asking him to return with the Sheriff.

-o-

A few moments passed and Colbie brought up the transparent computer screen on Taylor's desktop. Opening a file, six images of Earth came to life. She stood at ease and explained, "Unbeknown to the Phoenix Group, the Intelligence Section of the Combined Military Divisions had them under surveillance for over four years. During that time, no solid evidence was found in an effort to back up their suspicions."

Jim moved forward and enquired, "When did they?"

"The connection between Doctors Lucas, Weaver and Mira wasn't discovered until two years ago."

"So why wait until now to act?" questioned Taylor.

"The majority of associates of the conspirators weren't known until four months ago and the final names were only obtained a couple of hours prior to my unit's mission commencing. When my CO General Brass attempted to have the Pilgrimages suspended pending further investigation into the claim the lotteries had been manipulated, he was blocked by ex-President O'Shea. As the proof continued to be collected by undercover agents and Senator Bell, O'Shea was forced to step down when his own name was eventually linked to the corruption shortly before Shannon arrived at Hope Plaza. After that, pre-existing protocols and schemes were launched, but unfortunately none of this occurred in time to stop the transfer of the first five people with the 11th Pilgrimage."

"How did Lucas make it back to Hope Plaza without being detected?" queried the Sheriff.

"Weaver bought off the necessary Security and Tech staff, but we were aware of his plan by then. We just didn't know about O'Shea or the other players at that stage."

"Son of a bitch," cussed Taylor furiously. "Why didn't you stop Lucas on 2149?"

"O'Shea was still in power and basically cleared out Hope Plaza to ensure Lucas could arrive and depart as he pleased. As I have already stated, O'Shea was still President until Senator Bell was authorised to take office. The investigation was behind the eight ball for the majority of the time and didn't get ahead of the game until most of Hope Plaza was destroyed."

Dropping all formality, Washington pointed to the screen, "What does this mean and how the hell did you and your unit make it here?"

"Lucas wasn't the only Physicist working on a theory on how to make the time fracture two way travel."

"Well I'll be," muttered Taylor with realisation. "There is a second Gateway in 2149."

"Actually there is, along with another six currently under construction in top secret facilities around the world."

Washington shook her head, "Jesus."

Colbie gave the others a second to absorb the news before continuing, "Doctor Juliette Adams and her team of scientists developed the equation two years ago, but the calculation was kept under wraps until final testing could be carried out. The discovery had to be protected at all costs in case the news was leaked to the Phoenix Group."

"Shucks," uttered Taylor. "Did you say Adams, any relation?"

"Yes my wife," answered Colbie proudly.

"Wow," whispered Jim before asking, "Does that mean more Pilgrimages will be conducted?"

"That's affirmative and the other portals should be operational within the next six months."

"Excellent. That means more people from 2149 will have the opportunity for a second chance," pointed out Washington to Colbie.

"There will be more Gateways built the next two years, so with the significant decrease in population it's hoped Earth 2149 will gradually recover."

"Oh my god, that's brilliant news," noted a teary Taylor.

"So two way travel is possible?" enquired a stunned Jim.

"It is and this is not my first time here," answered Colbie.

Taylor rubbed his chin, "It isn't?"

"No. I volunteered to test the two way travel last week and ended up somewhere in the northern hemisphere."

"Well obviously it worked," joked Jim with a chuckle.

Grinning, Colbie resumed her clarification, "From then on things just snowballed."

"How did you find out about Lucas' plan?" asked a stone faced Washington.

"We were able to insert an inside person into the 9th Pilgrimage as well as monitor several commlinks between Mira and her planted contact in 2149."

Taylor's brows knotted with question, "Did you know about her daughter being held hostage in exchange for her service to Lucas?"

"Yes and that fact will work in her favour. When found, she will be returned to 2149 and imprisoned for her crimes. Mira's daughter was actually out of harm's way and received the appropriate medical care some time ago."

Jim raised his hand, "What about the other Sixers?"

"The other terrorists will face charges of treason and murder along with Mira, but due to being misinformed and blackmailed by Lucas, they will not be sentenced to death. They will however, face life imprisonment for their part in the failed uprising."

Nodding, Jim asked, "Will you and the team be returning to 2149?"

"Yes, but only to deliver the prisoners."

"Does that mean you will be taking over command here?" asked Washington with hesitation.

"No. As has already been ordered, Commander Taylor will resume command once he returns from leave. The Pilgrimages will recommence in time and a new colony will be established ten miles from here. I will be heading up the Security Team for the Sister City. Building supplies will be sent through the portal now that a new terminus has been erected."

"Say what?" exclaimed a shocked Jim.

"Sergeant Brooks assembled a new terminus two nights ago."

"Damn, any more surprises?" taunted Jim. "And do we find out who your contact was here?"

"Only a couple more and Nurse Jenny Ogawa is actually an Army Sergeant who happens to be married to Sergeant Brooks."

"Well played Colonel," praised Taylor with an expression of admiration.

"Thanks. I've brought essential technology with me that will establish a permanent communications link with Earth 2149. Oh there is one final matter to disclose. Former General Philbrick's body is to be returned to 2149 for family burial."

Three sets of eyebrows rose and Taylor enquired, "How did you know he was deceased and did you say former?"

"Philbrick was dishonourably discharged from service due to his involvement with the Phoenix Group. His visit here wasn't a secret once he failed to return with Lucas and Sergeant Ogawa took a DNA sample from the mysterious body being contained in the mortuary."

"He attempted to kill Taylor" blurted out Jim. "It was self-defence."

"I have no doubt of that Sheriff. We discovered evidence of Philbrick's plan to dispose of the Commander back on Earth. I gather you had a conversation with him Commander and he told you the truth behind the Phoenix Group's existence."

"Yes I did then he tried to eliminate me when I informed him I would not go without a fight," admitted Taylor. "His remains are still in the morgue."

"I'll have his body collected and sent back tonight when building material and modular units arrive. I'll leave that in your capable hands Lieutenant Washington."

"Yes ma'am."

Jim chuckled then quipped, "Well it certainly is never dull around here."

"No it isn't," agreed Taylor. "Hopefully this will be the end of all the criminal activities and revolutions. It's time we had some peace around here again."

Colbie tilted her head then spent the following hour going over the computer file and explaining the finer details before excusing herself to gather her unit.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was a little past 0930 hours when the Alpha Team exited the Terra Nova compound in three Rhino transports with the fifteen prisoners onboard. Driving into Devil's Canyon, the death sentence was carried out by firing squad then Colbie and her fellow soldiers interred the corpses before returning to the settlement.

To their surprise, the unit was received by a large contingent of townspeople with words of gratitude and handshakes. With her usual absence of emotion, Colbie went in search of Lieutenant Washington and located her cleaning out one of the vacant Brigs.

Stepping into the room, she asked, "Are you ready?"

Rotating, Washington replied, "Yes ma'am, I'm good to go."

"Lieutenant McQueen is waiting for you outside. I'll join you shortly."

Taking time to collect her inner turmoil, Colbie led a handcuffed Lucas through the crowd three minutes later and none too gently pushed him into the back of a Rhino. The young man was subdued and didn't speak as Sergeant Webb sat beside him. Colbie climbed in then Private Montgomery, Corporal Dickson and Private Sterling followed.

The trip was silent and when the final destination for Lucas was reached, he was dragged from the vehicle and slammed up against a tree face first.

Stepping in, Colbie removed his wrist restraints then gave direction, "Turn around."

Pivoting slowly, an impassive Lucas stared at her with vacant eyes.

The Alpha Team formed a semi-circle in front of the man and Colbie spoke, "Get down on your knees."

"Make me bitch," challenged the doctor with one last act of defiance.

Nodding to Walsh and Thorn, the two soldiers forced him downwards.

Looking up, Lucas snarled, "I see the great Commander is missing out on the show. Is he still mourning the loss of his beloved Lieutenant Walsh?"

Taking a step to the side, Colbie responded, "No. He is mourning the loss of a once beloved son who became a madman and committed carnage upon people he once considered friends."

"I have no remorse and I certainly don't regret killing his loyal lapdog."

"I think you'll have to reassess that thought you god damn self-centred prick." Moving to her left, Colbie made room for Washington.

The Lieutenant was holding her handgun as she stepped forward.

Lucas squinted into the sunlight and gasped, "But how?"

Pressing the muzzle to his head, Washington spoke, "You always were a rotten shot and one last thing, I was wrong the last time we talked. You don't have your father's eyes; they're not even the same colour or filled with compassion."

The reply forming in Lucas's mind was never uttered. Washington pulled the trigger and spat on the ground as he slumped forward. Hurriedly, she walked back to a Rhino and climbed into the passenger seat.

Colbie knelt down and felt for a pulse … there wasn't one. Going to the other vehicle, she retrieved a shovel and tarpaulin then went and joined the others. Refusing assistance, the Colonel dug a ten by ten grave before wrapping the body and rolling it into its final resting place. When the hole was filled in, Colbie moved several large stones atop the disturbed earth.

McQueen took the shovel from her and she said, "Let the team know our mission to find the Sixers is delayed for twenty four hours. I think we all need to take a step back and centre ourselves. It's been one hell of an emotional ride since we got here, so tell them they are stood down until 0800 hours.

With furrowed brow, Jackson asked, "You're not coming back with us?"

"No, I need to run and forget."

"What about the Prehistoric wildlife?"

"I'll be fine and can you please inform Commander Taylor of the mission change?"

"I can and if you're not back in an hour; I'll come looking for you."

"Jackson, you're an excellent 2IC and the best of friends. Thank you for your support."

"Back at you and you can buy the first round at Boylan's tonight."

"You're on." She watched her teammate get into a Rhino and leave before taking off at a steady pace.

-o-

Drenched in perspiration, Colbie entered the Command Centre and was surprised to see Washington sitting at Taylor's desk. "How are you doing Lieutenant?" she asked.

Without looking up from the PlexPad she was perusing, Washington replied, "I'm doing okay and Commander Taylor took some personal time until tomorrow."

"Understood and once you've finished duty, would you like to join me and the guys for dinner and drinks at the bar?"

Trying not to smile at the invitation, Washington looked up and answered, "I'd like that ma'am."

"Good. I'll see you then and we can talk in private." Turning heel, Colbie jogged to the house she was staying in and was naked by the time she entered the bedroom.

Going into the ensuite, she turned on the shower water and immersed herself in the refreshing jets. With her forehead pressed against the white tiled wall, she was overcome with the agony she had managed to suppress while running through the jungle and picturesque mountain surrounds. Unwilling to allow painful memories to engulf her totally, Colbie banged her skull upon the hard surface and snapped out of the depression that was hiding just around the bend. Having given into it once before, the stoic Officer refused to fall back into that dark abyss as it called her towards its soul destroying void. Straightening up, she reached for the soap gel and began to cleanse her body.

Stepping out of the stall some four minutes later, Colbie grabbed a fresh towel from the wall rack and once dry, entered the bedroom. She walked to the closet and dressed in blue tiger stripe camouflage trousers, socks, boots and a black tee shirt. Brushing her teeth, she then combed her hair and left the house.

Seeking out the quarters Lewis and Thorn were sharing, the Colonel enlisted their help to drive a Cargo Rhino to the terminus and make contact with 2149. When the link was established, Colbie spoke to a Sergeant Martin and arranged for the replacement items on the list that had been confiscated by Weaver, to be sent through the portal along with the Unit's personal belongings.

-o-

Forty minutes passed before containers of building materials, ammunition, food and foot lockers were loaded into the transport vehicle.

"Begging your pardon ma'am," said Matt Lewis as the trio got into the Rhino.

"What is it Corporal?"

"When can we expect our families to arrive?"

"They will be amongst the next transfer."

"Thank you for the information ma'am."

"Once we deliver the supplies you are both required to attend the bar for some well-deserved R and R."

"Yes ma'am," replied the two soldiers in unison.

Keeping the conversation going, Colbie asked, "Have you both adjusted to the food yet?"

Thorn answered first, "I ate some local fruit called Frut this morning and it stayed down. It's really nice and is kind of a nutty, sweet tropical concoction."

Lewis spoke next, "I had cheese on a freshly baked baguette, it was delicious and no side effects."

"Good to hear gentlemen. I was informed a local delicacy is the Xiph-kabab. Apparently it's the ugliest fish ever seen, but has an incredible taste."

"Oh I saw that on display," commented Max. "It looked like a piranha had mated with Frankenstein."

The three soldiers laughed as Colbie entered the open plain leading into the circular compound of Terra Nova.

Matt whistled at the view then stated, "It's amazing what the people here have achieved."

"Indeed," agreed Colbie. Engaging her comms, she advised Base of their impending arrival.

"_Copy that Alpha 1,"_ acknowledged Lieutenant Washington. _"Welcome back."_

Matt was on a roll verbally, "Lordy that is one hell of a fine looking woman."

The other two ignored the comment and the Colonel drove into the drive.

-o-

Members of the Security Team assisted with the unloading as Washington observed from her vantage point on the veranda. Her gaze fell upon Colbie and she grinned. Visions of the nude woman in her kitchen flashed through her mind and for the first time since arriving on Terra Nova, she felt the stirrings of physical desire for someone who was completely unavailable. Sighing, she turned and stepped back into the Command Room.

Colbie glanced up and watched as the Lieutenant returned to her post then walked over to Boylan's Bar. She spoke with several people along the way and was overwhelmed by the number of invitations for dinner. Politely explaining she was already otherwise engaged, she continued her journey and entered the drinking establishment.

After handing over three hundred terras to Tom, Colbie explained, "That's for services rendered and if you have a free moment, I'd like you to join the Unit for a drink."

"I appreciate that Colonel and first round is on me. I have a fine selection of locally produced wine, beer or hooch."

"We have duty tomorrow, so you better make it beer."

"Coming right up and a little birdie told me there is a new terminus that travels both ways."

Smirking, Colbie nodded, "Your information is correct, but this time it will be used for good and not evil."

"I'm bloody pleased to hear that," replied Australian born Tom while passing over a ceramic tankard of ale.

"I look forward to talking to you later and thanks for the drink."

Joining her team at two corner tables by the stairs, Colbie took a seat and noted, "I see Brooks is missing."

Nate ran a hand through his crew cut and smiled, "He is reacquainting himself with his wife and it is doubtful we will see either of them until the morning."

"I can't blame him for that," conceded the Colonel before taking a long drink of the chilled beverage. "They've been separated for a long time."

Tom approached carrying two jugs of beer and declared, "This one's on me guys." He pulled a chair from a nearby table and spent two hours exchanging stories of life on Terra Nova intermingled with tales of Army experiences.

-o-

Out of the corner of her left eye, Washington spotted the Special Forces Unit and noticed their conversation was hushed. Trying not to broadcast the feelings swirling around inside her head, she kept a straight face and headed for the bar counter.

Within seconds Josh Shannon served her a beer and she handed over a terra, "Nice to see you're back at work."

Smiling, the seventeen year old replied, "It's good to be earning my own money and not depend of mom and dad so much. I haven't had much of a chance to speak to you, but I'm so glad you survived."

"That makes two of us and I'm truly sorry about Kara."

With glistening blue eyes, Josh dipped his head, "Thank you." The pain of losing his girlfriend when she stepped through the terminus with the other four members of the 11th Pilgrimage still cut deep.

Reaching across the counter, Washington gripped the teenager's right hand, "If you need to talk, come find me."

"I will and thanks."

Picking up her mug, Alicia wandered over to the tables occupied by Boylan and the Alpha Team.

Upon her arrival, Matt stood and dragged out a chair for her," There you go Lieutenant."

"Thank you and when we are off duty, please call me Washington or Wash." Sitting down, she listened to the end of a story Tom was telling before meeting the gaze of Lieutenant McQueen.

"How you doing?" he enquired.

"Slow, but getting there."

"Good to hear."

Tom got to his feet and announced, "I'll organise the house special for everyone, excuse me."

All heads turned to Washington when the bar owner left and she explained, "Don't be alarmed, it's a cheeseburger with fries and coleslaw on the side."

"Oh crap, thank god for that," sighed Sandra with relief. "I thought it might be dinosaur of some sort."

Everyone laughed and the blonde asked, "Is it true you're a handy medic Wash?"

"I do okay and I've witnessed your outstanding skills."

So began a forty minute discussion on field emergencies before dinner and more beer arrived. Washington noticed the Colonel was content to stay in the background and not engage verbally. She also couldn't dismiss the fact Matt Lewis kept staring at her. As the meals were consumed, she learnt snippets about everyone but Colbie.

Lieutenant McQueen was married with two sons aged eight and six. Sandra's husband was a Biologist while Charlie was engaged to a school teacher. Jerry Walsh was the proud father of two girls and his wife was a Lab Tech. Nash, Matt and Nate were single and Henry's wife was a Botanist and they had a daughter who was four. Max Thorn's partner Trevor was a soldier and would be transferring from 2149 with their two year old son Jonah.

"You hooked up with anyone yet Washington?" asked Sandra.

Colbie's ears pricked up as she waited for the reply.

"No, I've not found the right person."

Matt immediately seized the opportunity to jump on the bandwagon, "Maybe that's about to change with my arrival."

His enthusiasm was doused when Washington mentioned, "Not in this lifetime Corporal."

Colbie made her move to depart and stood, "I'm beat. I'll see you all in the morning at 0700 hours. Goodnight."

There was a collective farewell from the others and Washington observed the wedding ring on the Colonel's left hand as she moved off. She exhaled slowly then answered a question from Nash.

-o-

Jackson sidled up to Washington while she waited to be served at the crowded counter. She looked at him and pointed out, "Your Colonel keeps to herself, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but that's a long story."

"I've got the time to listen."

"It's not my tale to tell, but I'm sure she would open up to you."

With arched brows, Alicia pressed on, "She would?"

"My advice is you strike up a conversation and in about two months' time Colbie will reveal a little about herself."

Realising she was being duped, Washington chuckled, "Smartass."

"That's what my wife Anne always says."

"You know, I think I'll call it a night. Good luck tomorrow."

"Cheers and goodnight."

Exiting the bar, Washington walked to her quarters and was surprised to find Colbie sitting in one of the two cane chairs in the courtyard, "I thought you'd be in bed ma'am."

Lifting a tumbler, a slightly tipsy Colbie replied, "Having a quiet nightcap and in private, call me Colbie."

Smiling warmly, Alicia asked, "Would you like some company?"

"Sure. I dropped in to check on Taylor. Poor man is hurting badly."

Taking a seat, Washington agreed, "He was in bad shape when I returned this morning."

"Speaking of that, how are you really feeling?"

"I'm in two minds. I'm grateful you gave me the opportunity to extract revenge, but I'm torn for having taken my close friend's son's life."

"I fully understand the dilemma and it is never easy carrying out death sentences."

"I have the feeling you have experienced your fair share."

"Affirmative," replied Colbie with a nod. "My unit was charged with the responsibility of executing the Phoenix Group and their affiliates. When one of your own turns traitor, it is exceedingly difficult to do your duty and not be altered by the situation."

"Lucas was my first here."

Turning her head, Colbie saw the tears form in brown eyes, "It's okay to cry and display emotion Alicia."

"That's funny advice coming from you."

Raising her glass leisurely, Colbie retorted, "Touché, I'm a detached asshole who learnt to compartmentalise emotion a long time ago, but there is still hope for you."

"I'm sure your wife doesn't agree."

Standing, the Colonel went inside to rinse out the glass then go to her room and close the door.

Stunned by the departure, Alicia remained outside until Jackson walked past with a wave.

"Did I mention it would take time?"

"You did and I have no business asking her anything."

Stopping, Jackson asked, "You're an IT nerd right?"

"I guess so, why?"

"I suggest you use your skill in that area and dig a little. Like I said earlier, things aren't always what they seem. See ya."

Taking the affable man's recommendation, Washington headed for the Command Centre.

She spoke to Corporal Reynolds then sat at a computer terminal. Logging on, she searched Army personnel files and located Colbie's service record.

**DEPARTMENT OF DEFENCE**

**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**DIVISION: ARMY PERSONNEL RECORDS**

**NAME:** Colbie Andrea ADAMS

**SERVICE NUMBER:** 89976211

**DOB:** 2nd September, 2115

**HEIGHT:** 5 foot 9 inches

**WEIGHT:** 122 pounds

**HAIR COLOUR:** Black

**EYE COLOUR:** Blue

**SKIN TONE:** Olive

**PLACE OF BIRTH:** Chicago, Illinois

**FATHER:** Ronald Edward ADAMS (Deceased 2139)

**MOTHER:** Katherine Megan Adams (nee WILSON Deceased 2139)

**SPOUSE:** Juliette Rae ADAMS (nee BLAKE)

**DEPENDANT/S:** Claire Bronte ADAMS (born 2145)

**SERVICE HISTORY**

**COMMENCEMENT:** Entered WEST POINT Officers Training 7th January, 2132.

Graduated third in class with full honours 17th December, 2135.

Commissioned as 2nd Lieutenant upon graduation.

**TRAINING:** Airborne-Qualified 30th December 2135 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina.

Commenced three week Special Forces training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina 1st January, 2136.

Commenced six month Special Forces "Q" course at Fort Bragg, North Carolina 22nd January, 2136.

Graduated third in class 21st July, 2136.

Granted Top Secret clearance 1st January, 2136.

**TOUR OF DUTY:** NORTH KOREA conflict: 2136 - 3IC under command of Colonel Jonas BRASS, Commanding Officer of 1st Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

WORLD WAR X: 2137 to 2139 - 2IC under command of Colonel Jonas BRASS, Commanding Officer of 1st Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

OPERATION LIBERTY: JAPAN 2139 to 2142 - Commanding Officer of 3rd Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

OPERATION SOVEREIGNTY: GERMANY 2144 to 2145 - Commanding Officer of 3rd Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

PEACE KEEPING DUTIES: RUSSIA 2145 - Commanding Officer of 2nd Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

CLASSIFIED: NIGERIA 2146 - Commanding Officer of 1st Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

CLASSIFIED: 2147 - Commanding Officer of 1st Special Forces Group (aka GREEN BERETS).

**Last update: 12th January, 2147**

**PROMOTIONS:** 2nd Lieutenant to 1st Lieutenant – 4th June, 2136.

1st Lieutenant to Captain – 8th July, 2140.

Captain to Major – 4th January, 2143.

Major to Lieutenant Colonel – 16th February, 2145.

Lieutenant Colonel to Colonel (full bird) – 3rd January, 2147.

**AWARDS & DECORATIONS:**

2135 - Army Service Ribbon.

2136 - Unit Commendation Award.

- Army Superior Unit Award.

- Army Commendation Medal.

2138 – Distinguished Service Medal.

2139 - Purple Heart for Military Merit.

- Valorous Unit Award.

- Distinguished Service Cross.

2142 - Presidential Unit Citation.

- Bronze Star.

2145 - Legion of Merit.

2146 - Silver Star.

- Meritorious Unit Commendation.

2147 - Medal of Honour.

**Last update: 12th January, 2147**

Staring at the screen, Washington cursed, "Holy snapping duck shit." Taking a minute to process all the information, she let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and muttered, "Oh my god, she's a freaking National hero." Shaking her head, Alicia whispered, "Shit, she's a mother too. I need to get over her real quick. I have no right being all up in her business."

"You taking to yourself Lieutenant?" enquired Reynolds.

"Can the chatter Corporal and keep watching the cameras."

"Yes ma'am."

Closing the file, Washington returned home and found the place in total darkness. Running a hand over the nearest light sensor, the living room area was illuminated and she prepared for bed.

-o-

When Colbie heard Alicia enter the house, she buried her face under the sheet and closed her eyes. "Crap!" she mumbled while questioning her ability to remain focused on the forthcoming mission to locate the Sixers and bring them to justice. While speaking with Commander Taylor that afternoon, she had suggested he stay behind to keep an eye on Lieutenant Washington. Without argument he readily agreed then Colbie mentioned the 11th Pilgrimage would arrive on the third of April 2150. She explained the new government would take some time to restore equality to the lottery system before the transfers would resume.

Once Colbie had finished with specifics, she spoke to Taylor about her family, but not the real reason behind her volunteering for the mission and bringing the unit to Terra Nova. In turn, Taylor divulged the circumstances behind the loss of his wife and his deep sorrow at how his son's brilliance had turned to paranoia and eventual madness.

The conversation had left Colbie emotionally drained and resulted in her being distant at Boylan's Bar earlier. She had planned on speaking with Washington as she had general concern for the younger woman's wellbeing. She eventually concluded it was better to leave the Lieutenant and Commander out of the mission and allow them to come to terms with their recent losses on their own terms.

Rolling over, Colbie attempted to block out the sound of the shower running in the other room, but then smiled when she heard the Lieutenant singing. Washington possessed a good voice and moments later, the old Irish melody lulled the Colonel into sleep.

-o-

It was Thursday the fourth of December when an exhausted Alpha Team radioed Terra Nova base and informed Commander Taylor of their proximity to the settlement.

"We are ten clicks out base - over," transmitted Nate.

"_Copy that Alpha 1. We'll leave the lights on and the gate open - over."_

"Roger that and we have six onboard - out."

"_Understood – Tango November - out."_

Colbie exhaled deeply then cursed when two broken ribs on her left side caused a sharp shot of pain to explode throughout her body, "Shit and double shit."

"Hold on ma'am, we're nearly there," remarked Sandra.

"Yeah and Lewis is hitting every god damn pot hole and rock along the way," snapped Colbie as another wave of agony and nausea hit her.

"Sorry ma'am," apologised Matt.

"Keep your eyes on the road soldier and just get there," directed the Colonel from the rear compartment of the Rhino while Sandra held her left leg down and tried not to laugh.

Her CO was making a reeling in motion with her hands and grinning.

Lewis, none the wiser, apologised again, "Sorry Colonel."

"For crap's sake Corporal, are you actually driving on the road or have you gone cross country? My freaking ovaries are just about bouncing out of my mouth."

That comment broke Sandra's resolve and she burst out laughing.

Colbie joined her, but suddenly stopped when gripped by another round of pain.

Turning his head, Lewis whined, "You guys aren't funny at all."

"Oh come off it Lewis," began Colbie. "It's the only thing I could think of to keep my mind off the fact we ran out of painkillers three days ago and the dermal regenerator was fried during the last standoff."

"Yeah well, I don't find it amusing to see you all banged up and hurting."

"I don't either, but let's make the most of a shitty situation."

The vehicle grew silent except for the titter coming from Owens.

Several minutes passed and four Rhinos and two Rovers drove into the compound. Lewis kept going and pulled up outside the Infirmary while Commander Taylor greeted the others before assisting with offloading the six remaining Sixers into the two Brigs.

McQueen escorted Mira in last then spoke to Taylor, "Commander, Colonel Adams sustained serious injuries and fourteen Sixers perished before we caught up with them and seven more were killed during the final confrontation."

"Understood Lieutenant and well done. I'd appreciate an update on the Colonel's condition A-SAP."

"Yes sir."

"I'll go," offered Washington. After three weeks absence, the Lieutenant was anxious to see her housemate and check to see she was okay.

"Go Wash. We'll take care of the prisoners and send a message through to 2149 regards their apprehension."

"Yes Commander," acknowledged Washington before jogging off.

As she drew near to the clinic, she stopped running and walked the rest of the way. Collecting herself at the door, she entered the building and discovered complete chaos. Medical staff were rushing about and Elizabeth was shouting orders for a resuscitation tray. Shocked, Alicia stood back and observed as the doctors and med techs worked on Colbie on a nearby biobed.

Matt appeared beside her and spoke, "She crashed the second Owens released the tourniquet."

Turning, Alicia glared at Lewis with confusion, "Tourniquet … what?"

"The Colonel was shot in the ribs with a sonic rifle, but she kept going and managed to tackle her assailant to the ground. Unfortunately she was stabbed in the left thigh before she subdued him."

"Jesus," muttered a stunned Washington. "Why weren't her wounds treated in the field?"

"Owens ran out of supplies four days ago and some of her equipment was destroyed when her kit was hit by a sonic blast."

"Damn, was anyone else hurt?"

"No, and Adams succeeded in saving Webb from being killed when he was attacked."

Lost for words, Alicia finally found two, "I see."

The group of medical staff moved away from the bed and Washington could see Colbie under the analyser and Elizabeth working away at repairing her injuries. Gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat, Alicia's chest tightened when Elizabeth said, "That was a little too close. People I need to close the bleeder and stabilise her blood pressure or we will definitely lose her."

With fear glossing over her, Alicia reached out and steadied herself against the wall. She barely had time to recover when McQueen, Sterling and Brooks came running into the reception area.

Nurse Ogawa noticed her husband's arrival and rushed to him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What's the prognosis Jenny?"

"She's just holding on and crashed twice before Elizabeth detected an internal haemorrhage. Elizabeth is operating now to remove Colbie's spleen." The attractive brunette wiped away several tears and received a tender hug from Peter.

"Thank you for the update and Colbie will pull through this baby."

Nodding, Jenny pulled herself together and returned to the biobed in the corner.

Alicia raised her left hand and swiped away the droplets that had gathered in her eyes. _"Get a grip of your fear,"_ she remonstrated to herself. _"Cut the crap,"_ her inner voice replied. _"You've fallen for her, now get over it." _"Damn it," she said out loud before departing and making her way back to Taylor.

-o-

Commander Taylor took Washington out onto the balcony and noted, "By the expression on your face I gather it's not good news."

Recounting the nurse's words, Alicia teared up and Taylor asked, "You have feelings for the Colonel?"

"Yes and I have no business feeling this way."

"Wash, we can't help who we are attracted to."

"I know, but she's a superior among other things."

"Then I suggest you keep your distance my friend and avoid awkward moments."

"That's the plan I intend sticking to."

"Good and command is yours while I attend the Infirmary."

-o-

Colbie took off her rebreather as she stepped through the threshold of the apartment she shared with her wife and their bubbly, blonde haired daughter Claire. The home was located in the Dome District that had been built in the basin of the dried up Michigan Lake.

"Honey, I'm home," she announced while removing her combat vest and placing it on the kitchen counter.

To her delight, thirty two year old Juliette exited the bedroom with Claire tagging along beside her.

"Momma!" squealed the blue eyed toddler. With outstretched arms, she raced to Colbie and was instantly swept up into an embrace.

"How's my little girl?"

"Good momma, play?" replied Claire in between sloppy kisses to her mother's cheeks.

"You give the best kisses Baby Girl."

"Mommy?" responded the child with a scowl.

With a wink to her wife, Colbie answered, "Yeah, she is pretty good too."

Juliette stepped forward and hugged them both, "Dinner will be ready in thirty darling. Why don't you take Miss Muffett with you and shower?"

"Sounds good to me and I'll quickly wash her hair."

Claire squirmed in her mother's arms and demanded, "No play!"

Pecking her daughter on the forehead, Colbie compromised, "Shower first then play."

Nodding, Claire wrapped her arms around Colbie's neck, "Love you."

"I love you too Baby Girl." Leaning over, she tenderly kissed her wife then added, "I love you honey."

The pleasant dream was interrupted by a bright light invading Colbie's eyelids and her family swiftly vanished. Regaining consciousness, she stared at Elizabeth and jerked when reality struck her like a sledgehammer. "How am I doing?" she finally asked.

"You are just fine, although you are minus your spleen."

"Okay and what about my leg?"

"Fully repaired as are your ribs."

"So I can leave?"

"Yes, but your body still requires forty eight hours to adjust to the trauma."

"Understood and thanks. What time is it?"

"Ten to nine Friday."

"Shoot, I was out cold a whole day?"

"You were and I suggest a hot shower followed by food and plenty of water."

Sitting up slowly, Colbie swung her feet off the bed and stood. Her knees gave out momentarily and she grabbed the side of the bed.

"Take your time," advised the doctor.

Jackson moved in from his position several feet away and offered his left shoulder, "I'll make sure she makes in home."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Hey Lew, I appreciate the assist."

"Welcome and you and I need to have a serious chat."

"We do?" queried Colbie as Elizabeth passed over her uniform and equipment. "Thanks Doctor Shannon and I'll return the hospital garb A-SAP."

"I appreciate that and will see you in two days' time for a check-up."

"Yes ma'am." Once her legs no longer felt wobbly, Colbie released her hold on Jackson, "So what do we need to discuss?"

"Lieutenant Washington has command. Commander Taylor went on leave this morning and has gone off colony. Wash told me he went fishing down at the bluffs. The unit has been relieving the security team, so everybody is happy."

Glancing at her friend, Colbie noted the furrowed brow, "Out with it Jackson."

"Your belongings have been moved into a recently completed home."

"Oh."

"Wash packed your gear this morning."

"I see."

"Christ Colbie, wake up," barked McQueen with a head shake.

Offended by the comment, Colbie snapped, "Don't start, I'm not there yet."

Stopping, Jackson withdrew a key from his trouser pocket and pointed to a house on the right, "This one's yours and I am not saying another word other than you need to chat to her. The woman is avoiding you and it's obvious she has feelings for you."

"I know that and you know I am not in a position to respond."

The Lieutenant waved and walked away, "My mouth is shut on the subject."

Unlocking the front door, Colbie stepped inside and grinned when she spotted the vase on the counter filled with red roses. Placing her gear on the bench, she pulled her comms from the vest pocket and radioed Jackson.

"_Yes ma'am?"_

"Thank you for the house warming present."

"_It wasn't me, try Lieutenant Washington."_

"Grrr, Adams out." Securing her weapons in the main bedroom closet, Colbie followed the doctor's orders and took a hot shower then drank two tall glasses of iced water.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Alicia looked up from the computer screen as Colbie walked into the Command Centre and smiled, "It's good to have you back ma'am."

"Good morning Lieutenant and it sure is nice to be here, report?"

"All areas are quiet and the prisoners fed."

"Good work and there has been a change in plans for their return to 2149."

"Yes ma'am."

"My unit will be escorting them at 1400 hours this afternoon. I made contact with General Brass earlier and arrangements have been made."

"Will anyone be travelling back with you ma'am?"

"Yes. The unit's families along with the original lottery winners for the 11th Pilgrimage will be waiting. Planning of transfers is four months ahead of schedule at this stage."

"That's good news."

"If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Doctor Shannon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Before I leave, has Commander Taylor checked in this morning?"

"Yes ma'am. Radioed in an hour go while you were walking the perimeter."

"Excellent." Turning heel, Colbie made her exit and went to the Infirmary. She located Elizabeth in the lab and after greeting her, added, "I have some news for you."

"From 2149?" enquired the doctor hopefully.

"Yes, it's about your sister."

Alarm registered on Elizabeth's face, "Oh my god is Linda okay?"

"She is fine and sends her love to you and your family."

With eyes bulging, the physician asked, "You've spoken to her?"

"Yes, earlier this morning via the commlink."

"Why?"

"I assume your husband has discussed the plans for another settlement with you."

"He has."

"As CO of the new colony I had some input into the selection of professional staff required."

"Oh dear god, you picked Linda for your medical team?"

"Yes and she will be arriving here at 1400 hours today."

Elizabeth moved forward and wrapped her arms around the Colonel, "Thank you so much. Thank you for all you've done."

"She is an exceptional physician and administrator and more than qualified to head up the clinic."

Stepping back, Elizabeth remarked, "I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

Smiling, Colbie said, "She said the same thing about you and the family."

"Does the new colony have a name yet?"

"Yes it's Latin for new hope."

Elizabeth grinned and interrupted, "Novam Spem."

"You got it."

"That's an appropriate name."

"I think so and because housing is still limited, I invited your sister to stay with me until more quarters are built."

"Thank you and word of advice, she snores."

Chuckling, Colbie left and walked to the brig holding Mira. Punching in the security code and waiting for the red laser beam to scan over her retina, she then opened the door to a sullen Sixer's leader.

Mira lifted her head and sneered, "I see you survived your wounds. I'm sure people here are happy about that."

"Let's cut through the bullshit. I know all about your daughter's kidnapping and battle with Sincyllic Fever."

With slumped shoulders, Mira saw compassion in the Colonel's eyes, "Then you understand why I did what I did."

"Yes, but it doesn't excuse your betrayal towards this community and its citizens. You and the other Sixers will be transferred back to 2149 today to face judgement."

"What? How? The terminus was destroyed. That's why we split from Lucas and his soldiers. He couldn't blackmail me any longer."

"I regret to inform you of the fact you have been deceived by Lucas from the onset."

Hanging her head, Mira sobbed, "Thank you for the truth and I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry for my actions and the suffering I've caused."

"I don't doubt that, but too many people lost their lives and you must be held accountable for the part you played."

"You have no idea how much I regret that."

"It was once said that desperate times call for desperate measures, but you had ample opportunities to cease your activities before the death toll began."

"I am well aware of that and am ready to receive my punishment."

"If you had only trusted in Commander Taylor and been patient; your daughter would have been safe if you had confided in him."

Looking up, Mira questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Your daughter Sienna was never in danger and has actually been living with a foster family. She was rescued some time ago and received the best medical assistance available. She has been healthy for over two years. Lucas only wanted you to believe she was being held hostage as a means of using the hollow threat against you and ensuring your ongoing obedience."

Tears fell unchecked down the defeated woman's cheeks, "I guess I'll pay the ultimate price for my stupidity in placing my trust in a lunatic."

"The Phoenix Group targeted you because of your criminal background. You were easy to manipulate into their way of thinking. You were the perfect tool against Taylor's authority."

"Then I deserve everything that is coming to me."

"As far as I am concerned you do, but I do sympathise with your initial involvement. I too know the price a mother is willing to pay for the life of a child and as such, there is one other person who wishes to speak with you before your return to Goland Prison." Colbie handed down a PlexPad to the prisoner and headed towards the door.

Loud sobs escaped from Mira's lips as the image of her seven year old daughter appeared on screen.

The Colonel emotionlessly snuck out the doorway and nodded to Riley who was keeping guard in the hallway. "Let them chat until we leave this afternoon."

Tearfully, the other woman acknowledged the order, "Yes ma'am."

-o-

At 1401 hours the Alpha Team stepped through the Gateway with the six prisoners and directly handed them over to a Security Team. General Brass was in attendance as were family members of the Special Forces Group and those people initially selected for the 11th Pilgrimage.

"Welcome back," Brass said in greeting.

Saluting, Colbie replied, "Thank you sir and mission completed."

"At ease Colbie, you deserve a break from formality. You and your team have done well and the newest citizens for Terra Nova are ready to depart."

"Thank you Jonas and I'll speak to you soon." She turned to her team mates as her CO moved away and gave instruction, "You have five minutes to grab your loved ones and luggage before we return." Making her way through the assembled crowd of people, she found thirty eight year old Linda Collins and greeted her, "It's good to see you again. Your sister and her family are waiting for you on the other side."

"I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. Thank you again for this opportunity."

"I know the feeling and you'll be staying in my quarters until housing for the latest arrivals is completed."

"That's very considerate of you and in return you can expect plenty of home cooked traditional English dinners."

Smiling at the attractive doctor, Colbie retorted, "I hope that includes tonight because I skipped lunch."

With a titter, Linda inched forward as two lines moved closer to the portal, "I'll see what I can rustle up."

-o-

Once Colbie set foot on Terra Nova she observed the Shannon family welcoming Linda while a medical tech attended to her irregular breathing.

Waiting for the "fresh" to get to their feet, Colbie took point once the group was ready to make the journey to the settlement. Keeping her eyes and ears open for the slightest indication of wildlife activity, the Colonel remained focused and tuned out the happy chatter going on behind her.

One kilometre later, the travellers walked out of the dense jungle and emerged into the open grasslands with Terra Nova in view. There was a series of excited exclamations along with oohs and ahhs. Several children squealed with delight as a pair of Brachiosaurus lumbered up to the fence line and commenced feeding on the tree leaves.

Pivoting, Colbie sauntered backwards and kept guard over the collection while contacting HQ. Within seconds several Rovers approached and protected the sides of the assembly as they headed towards the main gate.

Colbie took a moment to address the newest residents, "Welcome to Terra Nova. Those of you staying here will be shown to your housing while some of you will be taken to your temporary quarters. For those assigned jobs, you will commence work in two days' time, so please enjoy getting acquainted with your new home. As you have already been given some instruction on how best to adjust to your new surroundings, I won't bore you with details. That will come later and if you have any questions, don't be shy about approaching one of the many soldiers positioned around the colony. For the people taking up employment in the construction of the sister settlement, I will be leading a building team to the site in due course. Again, welcome to your new world and relish meeting your fellow neighbours."

A hush fell over the new citizens as the South Gate opened and they approached the Command Centre. Lieutenant Washington was standing on the veranda overseeing progress and she greeted the latest arrivals with another speech.

After a short introduction to life on Terra Nova, she went back inside and Colbie showed Linda to her living quarters before taking a trip to the Shannon's home.

-o-

With an invitation to return for dinner, Colbie departed and walked back to the Command Centre. She placed her sonic rifle on the armoury stand to the left of the door then approached a grey singlet, black trousers and black vested Washington. "I've been invited to the Shannon's for a meal tonight and was instructed to extend the offer to you."

Glancing away from the computer monitor, Alicia replied, "I'm busy."

"I'll let them know and you are dismissed for the remainder of the day."

"But I still have two hours of duty left," protested the surprised Lieutenant.

"You look tired Lieutenant. Get some rest before you drop and that is an order."

Rising from the chair, Washington vacated the room without another word. Colbie sat down and went through the daily logs before being relieved by Sergeant Roger Blanard some ninety minutes later.

Taking her time to wander through the fully rebuilt Market Place, Colbie spoke with several townspeople then enjoyed a beer with Tom at his bar.

Jackson found her there a short time later and informed her twenty crates of building supplies and two footlockers belonging to her had arrived through the terminus. The containers had been loaded onto Cargo Rhinos and were ready for delivery in the morning.

"Thank you Jackson. Care to join us for a drink?"

"I'm off duty, so my round."

"Cheers mate," exclaimed Tom. "What will you have?'

"Beer thanks."

"Have Anne and the boys settled in?" asked Colbie.

"After the grand tour they were worn out and went to bed early."

"How old are your sons?" enquired Tom while handing over a tankard.

"Trent is six and Aaron is eight. Anne has already enrolled them into the school for next year. Mrs Reid was really nice."

"She's an excellent teacher," exalted Tom. "Her husband Graeme is a science tech and works with Doctor Wallace. They named their four year old daughter Taylor after the Commander and their son Adam is six. The couple arrived with the fourth Pilgrimage."

"You certainly are a fountain of knowledge Boylan," noted Jackson with a grin.

"You learn a lot over seven years."

"No family then?" queried the Lieutenant.

"Never found anyone crazy enough to put up with my shit."

The trio laughed at the comment and ten minutes later Colbie made her farewell and went home to prepare for her dinner date with the Shannons and Linda.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

For the following two weeks Colbie worked long hours alongside the work crews while constructing the perimeter fence around Novam Spem. Labouring for twelve hours each day, she returned to her home in time to eat dinner, shower and stumble into bed.

The next day was a rest day and the Colonel took the opportunity to catch up with Taylor. She radioed ahead and approached his campsite moments later.

"Greetings," said Taylor from a camp chair in front of a fire. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Hi and no."

"Then pull up a seat and join me for some bacon and eggs."

Colbie did and after taking care of the dishes in a nearby stream a short time later, she enquired, "How's the fishing been?"

A huge grin formed on Taylor's face, "Delivered my last swordfish to the market yesterday."

"I have to say, you look totally relaxed and rejuvenated."

"The time off has revitalised me, cleared my head."

"Excellent."

"Wash advised me the building of the fence is going well."

"It's hard work, but advancements have been made since Terra Nova was erected."

"I was told you're pretty handy with work tools."

Smiling, Colbie confessed, "I inherited the skill from my grandfather."

"He wasn't military?"

"No, my father was. He put in forty years of service before retiring to Hawaii with my mother. He was an avid fisherman before the lakes and rivers dried up and sea fishing was banned."

"Will they be joining you here?"

"No, they perished in a tidal wave ten years ago."

"You have my condolences Colonel."

"Call me Colbie Nathaniel and thank you."

"Colbie it is while off duty."

"How's the animal life been?"

"I've had a couple of curious komodo dragons drop by at night, but the fire scared them away."

"Boylan told me about what you did for Tim Curran when he was attacked by one and infected with venom. I've been keeping an eye on him for you."

"Appreciate that."

"I found out about him rescuing Skye's mother from the Sixers too."

"That deed put him back in the good books."

Nodding, Colbie went on, "Jim spoke to me yesterday and Lieutenant Washington and I will be joining his family for Christmas Day."

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to it after all the crazy."

"Uhm, I heard you made quite an impression on a certain "fresh"."

After a rich baritone laugh, Taylor replied, "Oh now don't be getting ahead of yourself."

"All I'm saying is she speaks of you with kindness and it just so happens she moved into temporary housing yesterday. You know, you are a good catch."

"Shucks, thanks for the ego boost. While we are being so personal, I found out your wife and daughter didn't arrive with your unit's family, will they be joining you soon?"

"It's complicated and I need to head back to the colony."

"Before you go, who chose the name for the new settlement?"

"That honour went to Juliette once she made a breakthrough with the equation."

"So the plan to expand has been around for two years?"

"Yes and it's hoped to establish others. The target is to resettle one million people across the planet in the coming years."

"That's fairly ambitious."

"Coupled with the predicted ten billion people expected to perish from Sincyllic Fever in eastern countries and the six billion who have already succumbed to the disease, it will lessen the strain of 2149 earth's decay."

"It's all rather depressing, isn't it?"

"To a degree, but I've learnt to see the big picture which includes mankind's survival." Standing, Colbie added, "With caretakers like you, it's in good hands."

"Much obliged for the kind words Colbie. I'll see you in six days."

"Will do, take care."

-o-

Washington strolled over to the work crew and noticed the Colonel was absent. Disappointed, she greeted the others and Jackson advised her Colbie was down at the North Gate wiring up the gate control mechanism in the Control Room.

With gratitude, Alicia ended their conversation and jumped back into her Rover. Several minutes passed and she pulled up alongside a Rhino. Disembarking, she climbed the makeshift staircase then entered the near completed building.

Colbie was positioned under the main junction box in the utilities room and lying on her stomach. The brunette was attired in black trousers, boots and a black singlet.

As Washington neared, she caught sight of over a dozen scars crisscrossing the Colonel's exposed shoulder blades.

"Who's there?" enquired Colbie.

"It's Washington ma'am. Your comms is not working and there's been a message from General Brass for you."

While stretching forward and coupling the last of the conduits, Colbie replied, "All right, I'm just about finished here."

The move made the hem of her shirt ride up and Alicia couldn't help but see the thick raised scar tissue on the woman's lower back. Before she realised what she was doing, she knelt and gently passed an index finger over one of the welts on exhibit.

Colbie's body tensed as rigid as a rod of steel and in a broken voice asked, "Lieutenant, can you please try the gate switch?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Washington as desire rolled over her every sense. Getting up, she made for the control board and pressed the button. The sound of the gate opening could be heard, so she looked out the window and reported, "Fully functional Colonel."

"Thanks. I better get back to Terra Nova and contact the General."

"You've achieved a lot of work here," stated Alicia while closing the gate and keeping her back turned on Colbie. She spun around when she felt a presence directly behind her.

"Things have sped up since the heavier construction equipment arrived last week," explained Colbie.

Nervous from the other woman's close proximity, the Lieutenant leaned back against the desk, "I see there's several differences to Terra Nova."

"We've added a few higher tech improvements. Once all work is completed here, Terra Nova will be upgraded."

"I noticed the smaller solar panels on the way in."

Colbie locked onto brown, dilated orbs and frowned, "The next time you are curious about my body, I suggest you don't touch without permission."

Lowering her eyesight, Washington apologised, "I'm sorry for my lack of judgement." Her eyes glanced upwards.

"I also recommend you get over your attraction for me."

Gulping, Alicia turned away from the knee weakening stare, "Yes ma'am."

Lifting her left hand, Colbie cupped the younger woman's chin and leaned in, "I'd only break your heart."

"I've managed to do that all by myself."

"I'm not available," murmured Colbie before pressing lips to a trembling Lieutenant's right ear.

Groaning at the contact, Alicia closed her eyelids and confessed, "I won't forget you are married."

"I'm not, nor am I ready to give into my own yearnings."

Placing hands on slim hips, Washington drew Colbie closer and was totally confused, "I don't understand."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, but for now I need to go see what General Brass needs."

Muddled by the last two statements, Alicia wisely removed her hands and turned around. She gasped when strong fingers gripped her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for the frustration," remarked Colbie while lifting up Alicia's ponytail then planting a warm kiss upon the nape of exposed neck.

"Oh god, please don't," implored Washington as her body turned into a quivering mess.

There was no response.

Taking a moment to regain some form of control, she opened her eyes and pivoted. She heard the Rhino power up outside and slowly made her way back to Terra Nova proceeded by a cold shower. As she was finished duty for the day, Alicia went to the bar and quelled her increasingly exasperating lust for Colbie with an abundance of distilled spirits.

-o-

The vid communications link activated and Brass came into picture, "Colonel Adams, so good of you to return my request to speak."

"I apologise for not having an operational comms sir. The power cell was depleted and required charging."

"Is the room secure?"

"No sir. Sergeant Riley is with me. Do you wish the room to be cleared?"

"That will be unnecessary Colonel. I just wanted to advise you the last supply of metoric iron Weaver shipped back here has been processed into building material and will be sent to you tomorrow at 0900 hours."

"Excellent news sir and it saved us from having to mine for more and smelt it here."

"I knew you would be pleased and I have other news for you."

"What is it sir?"

"Your wife and daughter will be accompanying the shipment."

Gripping the front of the desk, Colbie turned white but remained calm, "Thank you for allowing my application sir."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have the paperwork finalised earlier."

"Not your fault sir and I appreciate your assistance in this matter."

Smiling, Brass signed off, "Take care of yourself Colbie."

The screen went blue and Colbie felt Katrina Riley's eyes on her. Avoiding conversation, she exited the room and returned to Novam Spem.

-o-

Raising her head when Jim sat down beside her at the bar, Alicia waited for him to speak.

"Hey Wash, you tying one on?"

"Yep and I'm about halfway to feeling no pain."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. I don't need to be reminded of how stupid I am."

"You know I never expected to hear you'd bought a ticket on the pity train."

Alicia chuckled at the analogy, "Shit, me either."

"Let me take a stab in the dark here and guess you are lamenting over unrequited love."

"You're pretty good, ever thought about a career in law enforcement?"

"You're a funny woman and speaking of the Colonel, her family arrive at 0900 hours tomorrow. She's already cancelled for Christmas Day, so you can relax."

"Fuck Jim, am I that transparent?"

"Only to those of us in the know, so don't sweat it."

"The woman has me coiled up tighter than a spring and it's god damn frustrating."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Jim advised, "My girl, you won't find the answer in the bottom of a bottle, so I'll walk you home."

"Okay and thanks for the chat."

-o-

A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review for the Muse and appease her need for approval.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the Muse is placated. (She is not too happy over at the Rizzoli & Isles story. Some of the Guest reviewers have been abusive and poor old Muse has been devastated. She prefers it over here amongst the dinosaurs and polite reviewers.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Dismissing the hangover from Hades, Lieutenant Alicia Washington watched silently as forty containers of metal piping and sheeting passed through the Event Horizon. She snuck a sideways glance to Colbie and saw pain etched on the woman's face. It all made perfect sense when a normal sized metal gasket followed by a smaller version were wheeled out of the blue wave.

Turning to the Colonel, she admitted, "I didn't know ma'am. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Lieutenant. If you'll excuse me I need to take care of my family while you and your team deliver the supplies to the work site."

"Yes ma'am." Although wanting to say more, Alicia organised for the containers to be loaded onto the Cargo Rhinos instead.

Colbie took delivery of the two silver coffins and headed to Memorial Fields situated between HQ and the mountains. Keeping a lid on her raw emotions, she offloaded the vessels once she arrived then grabbed a shovel.

-o-

Seventy minutes elapsed and Colbie finally laid her wife and their daughter to rest. Erecting headstones bearing their names, she was wrapped up in grief and didn't notice Taylor as he walked up behind her.

She let go of her long held sorrow when the Commander placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder and said, "Sometimes it hurts less when you share the burden with a friend."

With heavy sobs, Colbie rotated and accepted the embrace on offer.

Reliving his own heartache for his murdered wife and lost son, Nathaniel openly wept. As the two officers hugged, a rain cloud burst open above them and showered them with cold droplets.

Taylor released his hold some time later and asked, "How long ago did they leave you?"

"2047."

"You have my sincere condolences Colbie and as your friend, I'm suggesting you go with me to the Shannons for Christmas. The company and normalcy will help ease the pain."

"I've been alone for too long Nathaniel; I function better that way."

"This is a day to celebrate with family and friends and every person here is part of our family."

Nodding, Colbie assented, "All right, but I'll have to change clothes first and pick up presents."

"Let's move out and I'll swing by your place at 1130 hours."

"It's a date and how did you know where to find me?"

"Wash contacted me. She is very concerned about you and is mighty upset."

"I know and I've treated her badly."

"Maybe you have a second change at fixing the situation."

"Could be, can you give me a minute before we head back?"

"Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting."

Once she was alone, Colbie pressed her left hand to her wife's headstone, "Juliette, you and Baby Girl finally made it honey. I wish it was under different circumstances, but you're here now just like you wanted. I'll always love you and Claire and think of you often. Rest well my darlings."

Taking off her wedding band, Colbie placed it down on top of the marble slab and walked away as tears cascaded down her face and indescribable pain crushed her chest.

-o-

Dressed in matching jungle green fatigue trousers and brown tee shirts, Colbie and Nathaniel were greeted at the door of the Shannon home by Jim and Elizabeth.

"Merry Christmas everyone," cheered Taylor spiritedly while handing over gifts.

"Merry Christmas," replied Linda while receiving a present.

Stepping forward, Colbie displayed two carry bags of gifts, "I'll put these under the tree for later and Happy Holidays to you all."

As she placed brightly wrapped boxes beneath a re-potted pine tree, Elizabeth knelt beside her and gave her a tight hug.

Letting go, the teary doctor expressed her condolences, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks and where are your kids?"

"Over at the Tate household. Deborah and Skye will be joining us later."

"Great and thanks again for including me in the festivities."

Smiling, Elizabeth responded, "You've grown on us and are considered part of the family."

Returning the statement with a titter, Colbie relaxed, "So Nathaniel told me earlier. Is Alicia here?"

"She is out back in the hammock sleeping off the fermented taroca root she drank last night. I'm afraid she is rather under the weather."

Getting up, Colbie refrained from laughing, "Poor woman, I'll go speak with her." Walking through the house, she opened the rear door.

Washington was sprawled out on the netting on her back and softly snoring. Colbie's heart did a little backflip and for the second time in two days, she bent down and kissed the sleeping beauty's neck.

The brunette stirred and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Rise and shine Lieutenant," ordered Colbie while attempting not to giggle.

Eyelids retracted and Alicia fell out of the hammock and landed at Colbie's boots.

The Colonel reached down and hauled her to her feet, "Sorry for startling you."

Shaking the fogginess from her brain, Alicia enquired, "Did you just kiss my neck?"

"I did and you looked so cute."

Grinning from ear to ear, the Lieutenant pulled back her racing heartbeat, "Have you hit your head recently?"

"No, but I need to show my feelings for you and stop hiding them away."

"Oh god what a relief, for a second there I thought I was dreaming."

Draping her hands onto either side of Alicia's face, Colbie grinned and explained herself, "I have mourned the murders of Juliette and Claire for over two years. Their deaths have driven me to find those responsible and seek revenge. I have achieved that and now that that burden has been lifted off my shoulders I'd like to declare my intention to look at what is right in front of my eyes."

"Oh, that was amazingly sweet and old fashioned."

"I want to live again Alicia, but Juliette and Claire will always be with me."

"I fully understand," assented the raven haired woman as tears welled in her eyes.

"I won't lie to you, I was a shattered person, but believe I have been given another opportunity for happiness. I want to do this right and court you."

Teardrops fell and Washington beamed, "I'm available whenever you are."

Nodding, Colbie asked, "How about tomorrow for a picnic?"

"I know just the place, but it will have to wait until after I've taught the last of my survival skills classes."

"I can give you a hand then we can set out together." Letting her hands down, Colbie suggested further, "We better go inside and mingle."

Tracing a hand over the curve of Colbie's jaw, Alicia spoke, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For finally allowing me into your life."

"You made it easy."

-o-

By 1700 hours Nathaniel had escorted Linda on a walk before dinner, Jim had finished off the eggnog, Colbie volunteered to make more and Alicia was still in shock from receiving a fine gold bracelet from her suitor.

Elizabeth sidled up to her and cooed, "Oh my, it looks like the Colonel's intentions are sincere."

Giggling, Alicia blurted out, "She is courting me and I couldn't be happier."

"That is so divine and you make such an attractive couple."

"Why thank you and it looks like cupid directed his arrow at your sister and Nathaniel."

"Oh I know and your girl just served up the fresh eggnog."

"My girl, that's so hot," taunted Alicia dreamily.

Tittering briefly, Elizabeth stared at her friend, "I've never witnessed this side of you and I have to say it suits you."

"What, the _"I'm drunk"_ look?"

"No, the _"I'm in love"_ one."

Playfully pushing Elizabeth's shoulder, Alicia joked, "Get out of here you crazy woman."

"Come on, you can't fool me."

"Oh okay, I'm in love with Colbie."

With a satisfied grin the doctor nodded, "There, was that so hard to admit?"

"You are inebriated Doctor Feel Good."

"I am, but I know what I'm talking about."

Josh sailed by and handed the two women fresh drinks, taking their empty glasses.

"How is he doing?" asked Alicia once the young man was out of hearing range.

"His devastation and guilt are slowly diminishing."

"I think Skye will help him recover."

"She has been a good friend to him."

"And you are a wonderful friend to all."

"All compliments gratefully accepted. So when is your first date with the gorgeous Colonel?'

"Tomorrow for lunch; Colbie suggested a picnic and I plan on taking her to Snakehead Falls now that the place is no longer considered a prohibited zone."

"Sounds awfully romantic and I'll have to convince Jim to take me there someday."

"Uhm, I've been meaning to ask, how has reacquainting yourself with Jim going?"

"It was odd at first after having been separated for two years and the constant innuendo from Malcolm didn't help. For a while there, we were too afraid to share any form of intimacy and acted like strangers."

"Oh right, you and Wallace were together at North Western."

"Jim figured out Malcolm had suggested I come here because he knew my husband was imprisoned and he planned on wooing me. They discussed the matter a while back and it's been sorted."

"Good and I thought I was the only one that didn't like Wallace."

"Oh no, you are not alone there. Jim and the kids barely tolerate him due to the fact I have to work alongside him."

Tittering at the explanation, Alicia enquired, "Did he hit on you when you first arrived?"

"Several times until I told him I was deeply in love with Jim and he and I would never travel down that road again. He was slighted when I informed him our previous relationship was rather unfulfilling and a mistake."

"Aww that's so cute."

Gazing across the room, Elizabeth declared, "Good lord, I've never seen Colbie smile so much."

"I could look at her for hours."

"Those are the ramblings of a love sick woman."

"Behave before I tell on you."

Elizabeth roared with laughter and drew Jim and Colbie's attention.

The Sheriff turned to the Colonel and remarked, "Those two are up to no good."

"I agree and if you like, I'll go collect Zoe from her friend's Nina's house."

"Thanks and my youngest has taken quite the shine to you. She always asks about you."

"She's a good kid Jim and wise beyond her years."

"When we thought Wash was gone, she comforted us all; particularly Taylor."

"You know what I really admire about Terra Nova?"

"I have no idea."

"The sense of community and the genuine respect everyone has for one another."

"With a population of just over one thousand it's easier to feel close and find that spirit."

"True and I best be off."

-o-

Alicia observed Colbie's departure and noted, "She must be going to get Zoe."

"I'd say so," agreed Elizabeth.

"She's good with children."

"I've noticed her playing with several of them while off duty. Do you want children Alicia?"

"Yes. It would be nice to have my own family someday."

"When you're ready I'll lend you the turkey baster."

With a shocked expression, Washington whined, "Jesus Liz, that's such an out-dated belief."

"Oh I know, but I couldn't resist. Seriously, the clinic has started a sperm bank for couples experiencing difficulties in conceiving."

"Really?" asked Alicia enthusiastically.

"I kid you not, so don't forget the service is available."

Intrigued by the possibilities, the brunette pressed on, "Are the donors anonymous?"

"For the patients they are."

"What are you two chatting about?" asked Maddy as she neared.

"Sperm," replied Elizabeth without hesitation.

"Oh gross mom," shrieked the teenager.

"Well you did ask dear," pointed out her mother. "It was purely on a medical level."

"I don't want to know. I actually came over to find out if you wanted me to start getting dinner together."

"Yes please and I'll help."

"I will too," volunteered a giggling Alicia.

-o-

Festivities came to an end a little past midnight and after goodbyes, Colbie escorted Alicia to her quarters and said farewell.

"Thanks for the present Colbie."

"You're welcome and I look forward to reading the novel you gave me."

"I bought it from Casey Durwin in the Market Place."

A smile spread over Colbie's face, "That's where I shopped too."

"He's the only trader in town and has a monopoly."

"Yeah and I'm glad I spent the day with you."

"So am I and I'll see you at 0800 hours at the training grounds."

"Yes and I'll supply the food."

"All right and bring along a bathing suit."

Screwing up her nose, Colbie replied, "Uhm okay."

"If you don't have one I'm sure you'll be able to find something at the Markets. They have one piece outfits, bikinis, board shorts and rashies."

"I'll check it out before class." Leaning in, Colbie gently kissed Alicia on the temple, "Sleep well."

"You too; goodnight."

Colbie turned heel and went to Taylor's. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.

When the door drew open, a pyjama clad commander asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to pass a question by you."

"Go ahead."

"Have you been with anyone since your wife passed away?"

Grey eyebrows rose, "Is this about you and Wash?"

"Yes it is."

"You better come in and have a seat then."

Stepping inside, Colbie sat on the couch while Nathaniel got comfortable on an armchair.

"When Ayani was killed on August 2138 in Somalia, a part of me died with her. The rebels made me chose between her and our fourteen year old son. I saw the expression on her face and understood her silent plea."

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

"That's the reason behind Lucas' hatred of me and that combined with the knowledge that Ayani suffered through torture and rape before the bastards ended her life; shut down certain emotions in me."

"Jesus Nathaniel, no one should be subjected to that kind of treatment."

"Ayani knew what they intended to do to her and she willingly sacrificed herself for Lucas. I never looked at another woman until Linda arrived. I'd had opportunities over the years, but felt nothing for any of the offers."

"I can comprehend what you are saying. When Juliette and Claire were taken from me my hold on emotions disintegrated. I experienced nothing but darkness. Since coming here I've learnt to make peace with their deaths and accept Alicia's attraction for me. I understand she is eager to progress to a full on relationship, but I am like a duck out of water. I am unsure of myself and far from confident when alone with her."

"I've gone through the same thing and realise it's time to dream again. Moving on with someone else doesn't equate to being disrespectful for loved ones who have left us."

Smiling, Colbie stood, "You deserve to be happy and I know that if I hurt Alicia you will kick my ass."

"You got that right, but I have a feeling she is in safe hands."

"Thank you for the chat and allowing me to get this off my chest. You are a good friend Nathaniel."

"You are welcome and it felt good to discuss matters with you."

"I'll let myself out, goodnight."

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

After making several purchases at the Markets, Colbie packed items into a knapsack then ran over to the training area behind HQ. She smiled widely at Lieutenant Washington and greeted the family members of her unit.

Once the two hours of instructions concluded, Colbie spoke with a few people before being left alone with Alicia.

"You ready to roll?" enquired the younger woman.

"I certainly am."

"Excellent, I have a Rover parked over by the gate."

Two minutes on, the pair was travelling along a dirt road and Colbie asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes and you?"

"Soundly and you look great this morning. I really like the way you teach survival skills. You're especially patient with children and use language they understand."

"Thanks and it's vital the newcomers fathom the importance of what to do if lost outside the fence."

"I couldn't agree more and where are you taking me?"

"A place called Snakehead Falls. It used to be in a restricted zone, but that was due to the fact the Commander didn't want people seeing Lucas' equations etched on the rocks."

"Obviously he was taunting his father."

"Yes. I escorted two teams out here weeks ago and removed the writings. We shouldn't encounter any wildlife during the daylight hours."

"Are you referring to Acceraptors and Howlers?"

"I am and it sounds like you've done your homework."

"Juliette helped me study up on dinosaurs of the Cretaceous Period years ago."

"Tell me more about her. I mean I know she was a talented Physicist, but I'd like to hear about her personality."

Reaching over, Colbie rested a hand Alicia's thigh, "All right. We met in 2140 while I was CO of a protective detail at a science convention in Chicago. Our eyes locked one morning during breakfast and it was all over for me. I found her intelligence and beauty impossible to resist and she reeled me in."

"That sounds so romantic and wonderful."

"We married three years later and Claire was born two years after that. Juliette was a fantastically patient mother and Claire adored her. She had a wicked sense of humour and was the most generous person I ever knew."

Alicia pulled off onto a side track and followed the many turns in silence before coming to a halt. She pointed towards a rock outcrop and explained, "The Falls are just beyond that point. To reach the top we have to climb quite a distance, but I thought we could leave that for another day and just enjoy the river banks and water."

"I like the way you think, it sounds very relaxing."

"Thanks and it is."

Grabbing their bags and rifles from the back, Colbie got out and waited for her date to join her. She followed closely and gasped in wonder as they approached the waterfall, "Oh my god, it's magnificent."

"It's paradise Colbie."

After passing over a knapsack and a sonic rifle, Colbie gushed, "It certainly is. I've never seen such beauty."

"I'll set up some senor detectors while you ready for the water."

Realising Alicia was giving her privacy to undress, Colbie raced towards the shoreline and put down her gear. Stripping down to a dark blue bikini, she strolled into the lake then dove under the crystal clear surface. Enjoying the underwater swim as opposed to a holographic simulation, she relaxed and stroked to the top. Her breath hitched dramatically when a black bikini attired Lieutenant ambled into the water. A hot desire released itself upon her and she struggled to concentrate as every well-toned muscle of Alicia's body moved in perfect synchronicity.

Pert breasts were amply covered and Colbie couldn't help but stare. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth before she commented, "By god you are a stunning woman Lieutenant Washington."

"I'm glad you finally took the time to notice me."

Opening her arms, Colbie embraced the goddess before her and noted, "I've always admired your physique and thank you for sharing this spectacular place with me. The water is so refreshing and cool."

"You are more than welcome and I'm going to kiss you now."

A silly grin graced Colbie's face, "Yes please."

Moving closer, Alicia seized waiting lips in a gentle, undemanding smooch. Colbie separated her lips and groaned when a tongue slipped inside her mouth. With delicate, explorative probes, the kiss intensified and both women dragged fingertips over back muscles.

When Alicia's touch encountered raised scar tissue, Colbie flinched and withdrew. Gazing into pools of brown, she apologised, "Sorry, but no one has ever been this close to my imperfections."

Running her hands through damp hair, Alicia questioned, "Why are you apologising?"

"I'm not ready for you to see my past."

"I'm not following you Colbie, and I've seen your scars before. They don't bother or repulse me."

"I know you saw a small section, but my whole back is covered."

"Then why haven't you had them removed?"

"They are there as a reminder," answered Colbie with a grimace.

"Okay and I can see you are getting agitated, so let's take a swim." Diving underwater, Alicia swam over to the waterfall and resurfaced. Disappointment met her as she turned around and watched Colbie step onto the bank then pick up a towel.

By the time she reached her, Colbie was fully clothed and sitting on a blanket. To her relief, the Colonel stretched out her right hand and gripped Alicia's.

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything there is to know about me," Colbie promised.

Reaching for her towel, Alicia wrapped it around her torso then sat beside Colbie, "Take your time and I'll listen."

With a smile, Colbie began, "As you know the work done on formulating two way transportation in the time stream was closeted. It was vital it remain a secret from the Phoenix Corporation and it did. Two and a half years ago Weaver started eliminating renowned Physicists worldwide."

"Shit."

"Dozens were found murdered in Europe, Canada, Australia and the United States. At the time there was no proof linking the assassinations to Weaver; that came later. Juliette and her team were presumed to be safe while building a second Gateway and were under constant surveillance."

"Where was the work being carried out?"

"In an installation seven miles from Hope Plaza and the two domes were connected by an underground tunnel."

"Is that how you and your unit escaped Jim's bomb in the Plaza?"

"Yes. Along with the fact we'd managed to place damping fields around the departure section prior to his arrival. The force of the sonic bomb was lessened considerably, but there wasn't enough time to protect the Gateway before Phoenix soldiers showed up to assist Weaver with the shipment."

Pulling her legs up, Alicia rested her chin on her knees, "How did you know about the bomb?"

"We received a coded message from Jenny."

"So you had communications with her for some time?"

"Only when the portal was open; a permanent link was only established the day before Hope Plaza was destroyed."

Anger washed over the Lieutenant and she snarled, "So basically you could have stepped in sooner and saved the thirty four people here from being killed by that madman Lucas?"

Alarmed by Alicia's mood change, Colbie protested, "It wasn't that simple. The missive wasn't sent until two hours before Jim's arrival. There was barely enough time to organise the damping fields. We were flying by the seat of our pants and well and truly under the gun."

Standing abruptly, Alicia started to tremble and lashed out, "What! Your unit was the only team available? Why didn't they deploy other troops and save us for Christ's sake? Those people could have been saved and I wouldn't have been shot."

Getting up, Colbie attempted to calm down the Lieutenant, "Again, you have to understand fractions of the government couldn't trust any other units not to include sympathisers to Phoenix's cause. It was a case of not having time to arrange an alternative solution."

"That's bullshit and I'd like to go back home."

Taken aback by the sting in the words, Colbie asked, "Why are you taking this out on me?"

"You could have been here sooner."

"That's not true and if you settle down and listen, I'll explain why."

Near hysteria, Alicia responded, "I've heard enough. The new government knew about Phoenix yet waited until the last moment to act. You didn't have to watch your fellow soldiers and citizens slain or be shot in the head."

"No I didn't and I'm sorry you had to experience that." Collecting her weapons and kit, Colbie walked off and headed for Terra Nova without looking back.

When she reached her quarters, she undressed, showered then pulled on a fresh uniform. Gathering up several drink containers of water and pieces of fruit, Colbie made her way to Novam Spem and commenced working on the south west fence line.

As the Colonel entered the fourth hour of physical labour, she collapsed and was overcome with anguish. She bawled for ten minutes before getting to her feet and taking some water onboard.

-o-

Katrina looked to Alicia with confusion and asked, "Aren't you due back on duty in two days Lieutenant?"

"I've rostered myself back on and relieved Guzman so he can spend some time with his daughter Tasha."

"That's mighty generous of you ma'am."

"Yeah I'm Mother freaking Theresa, report!"

"There's been no activity other than Colonel Adams travelling over to Spem seven hours ago."

"Oh."

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"Go ahead, you'll only tell me anyway."

"Wash, we've been friends for seven years and I know when you are hurting, so you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's something I need to figure out on my own. I've acted like a brat and inflicted pain on someone whose actions don't deserve to be questioned."

"Maybe you should go over and check on Adams, she hasn't checked in for over an hour."

The corners of Alicia's mouth curled upwards, "That obvious hey?"

"Honey, she stormed out of here looking fit to kill and everyone knew you two had a date."

"How, she only asked last night?"

"Wash, you know nothing is kept secret around here."

"Yeah I do and I'll take a drive."

"Before you leave you need to check your survivor guilt at the door. Word is out about Adams losing her wife and child and she has carried around that grief until yesterday. You have something to do with that Alicia, but don't make the mistake of blaming her for what happened here at the hands of Lucas and his demented followers."

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm observant. Now go make amends with that fine chunk of woman."

Giggling at her friend's words, Alicia embraced her and said, "Thanks."

"If I wasn't straight, I'd be all over her."

Stepping back, Washington noted, "I'll keep that in mind in case I see your eyes wandering over to the dark side."

Katrina roared with laughter as the Lieutenant exited the room.

-o-

Colbie was seated on the bottom railing of the fence when she saw the headlights of a Rover approach. Glancing at her watch, she realised she should have radioed Riley seventy two minutes ago. No doubt the Sergeant had sent somebody to make sure she was okay. Putting down an apple core, Colbie stood and waited.

Alicia stepped out of the vehicle and moved into the spotlight, "Evening ma'am, just ensuring you haven't been eaten by a Slasher."

With a crooked right brow, Colbie stated, "You could have radioed and saved yourself the trip."

"Then I wouldn't have been able to apologise without the entire base finding out we'd had a disagreement."

"Under the circumstances it wouldn't have mattered. I have enough responsibilities to worry about without being accused of contributing to the horrors that occurred here or the agony you endured."

Inching closer, Alicia looked into dull blue eyes, "It was wrong of me to blame you like I did. I realised the timing was all wrong and in the end, you were following Brass' orders."

"I was trying to tell you that."

"Can we start over?" enquired Alicia as she moved into Colbie's personal space.

"No. I don't think that's wise."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

Tears rolled from the corners of Colbie's eyes, "For over two years there has been this hole in my heart that was left by the loss of my family and when I got to see how courageous, kickass and sassy you are, I began to heal. I opened up to you today and wanted to tell you all, but you shot me down."

Reaching out, Alicia wiped the teardrops away with the palm of her hand, "I know and I wasn't thinking clearly. Since Lucas shot me I have been reliving that moment every time I close my eyes. When you were living with me I wasn't having nightmares, but they began again when you moved out. I felt like I was losing my mind and along with the fact I thought you were married, the frustration of not being able to pursue a relationship with you made it impossible to be around you."

"You should have spoken to me."

"I tried to that night we were all at Boylan's."

"Aww that was my fault we didn't have any privacy."

"I just assumed it was for the best then gave up on the idea."

Smiling slightly, Colbie took hold of Alicia's hand, "I've finished this section of fence and would like it if you had dinner with me. I'd like the opportunity to give you the rest of my explanation."

Squeezing Colbie's fingers, Alicia consented, "I would too."

"Give me a hand to load up my tools then we can be on our way."

"Not a problem."

-o-

Stepping out of the ensuite, Colbie dressed in three quarter length black shorts and a white singlet. She made it into the living area before there was a knock on the door. Opening it to Alicia, she giggled when she spotted the Lieutenant was holding a bottle of distilled whiskey.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" she queried while closing the door.

"No. It is a gift for the host. I don't like turning up empty handed."

Taking the alcohol, Colbie leaned in and captured smiling lips in a brief kiss. "The cook appreciates the thought."

"Dinner smells wonderful," responded Alicia while following Colbie into the kitchen.

"I've made stuffed cabbage leaves with parmesan potatoes. The fresh produce here is amazing and has reignited my desire to cook."

"The same thing happened to me."

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes please and I see you've decorated."

"I got stuck into it when the last of my belongings arrived the other day."

Taking a seat at the counter, Alicia scanned the far wall, "Juliette was very beautiful?"

"She was and Claire had her blue eyes." Pointing ahead, she added, "That picture was taken on her first birthday."

Getting up, Washington walked over to view the large frame closer and smiled at the image of Colbie, Juliette and a curly haired blonde with dimples blowing out a candle. "There were both stunning Colbie and I gather you weren't the birth mother."

"I was, but we used Juliette's eggs. We had planned on doing the opposite when Juliette was finished her research."

Spinning around, Alicia strolled back to the bench, "I've felt the pain of losing two parents, four grandparents and way too many friends, but never a lover or child. I can't begin to fathom the depths of how difficult that must have been for you. I mean, I saw what Nathaniel went through with Ayani and it broke my heart just as a witness."

"It's hard to put into words Alicia. I can best describe it as an emptiness and sorrow that remains with you. It has been with me for so long it is now a part of me that I don't notice as much."

"I can relate to that and am glad you are capable of discussing your feelings with me."

Handing over a chilled tumbler of fruit wine, Colbie opened the oven, "Would you like to dine outside?"

"I would."

Colbie busied herself with preparing two plates then asked her guest to accompany her to a table set up with lit candles out back.

"This wine is really nice," commented Alicia while taking a seat.

"It's expensive and from Tom's private stock. Juliette once told me I should display my romantic side more often and not care about the cost of showing how I feel," replied Colbie as she set the two dishes down and took the chair opposite Alicia.

"You should lower your stoic military wall on occasion."

Smirking, Colbie admitted, "My barrier helps me operate efficiently."

"Mine does too and it's nice to be able to let go every now and then."

"I agree and I like this side of you."

"You do?"

"I find you amusing, intelligent and absolutely sexy."

Blushing, Alicia tried to hide it by eating. After swallowing, she commented, "Oh … my … god, this is delicious Colbie."

"Thank you and you are awfully cute when you blush."

"And you are simply charming. Does this mean I'm forgiven for my behaviour this afternoon?"

"You certainly are and I really do like you Alicia. I hope our second date goes much better than the first."

"We're off to a great start and you are a gracious host."

Giggling at the compliments, Colbie took a sip of her drink. Both women chatted about their childhoods during the meal and once the dishes were taken care of, the couple settled on the couch with fresh drinks.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner," praised Alicia.

With a wink, Colbie suggested, "It's your turn next."

"It would be my pleasure and can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What made you change your mind about me?"

"I was a little harsh on you over at Spem and realised afterwards why you attacked my character at the Falls."

"Fair enough."

"When I first arrived here I kept hearing about what a fine person and loyal soldier you were and wanted to know more about you."

"Thank you for the kind assessment."

"I'm not one for regrets Alicia and I didn't want to miss out on being with you. You're so beautiful, witty and possess a tremendously infectious laugh. The first time I heard it I nearly fell over."

"Oh you are such a sweet talker and I just about suffered a coronary when I opened my eyes and saw you in the clinic."

With a short chuckle, Colbie reached for Alicia's left hand and her demeanour became serious, "When the twenty second Physicist was murdered Alpha 1 was assigned to the around the clock protection of Juliette and her team. There were five techs and assistants as well as four scientists and of course, Juliette. They were sequestered in the same apartment building so it was easier to keep watch over them. Back then I commanded a sixteen soldier unit that was split into teams of four so as to be able to rotate through eight hour shifts."

Gripping tighter, Alicia waited for Colbie to continue.

"A private nanny was hired to care for Claire while Juliette and I were working. There were no threats for over two months then one day as I was entering the apartment I was notified a small pyrosonic bomb had been located on the ground floor and the timer was counting down from elven minutes."

"Oh dear god Colbie," uttered Alicia, realising where the story was headed.

A single teardrop escaped the confines of Colbie's left eye, "I ordered the building be evacuated while Sergeant Withers worked on disarming the bomb. I called out to Mable the nanny and she walked into the living room and told me Juliette had taken Claire downstairs to the laundry room. I informed Mable to get out as fast as she could and I ran to the elevator. We lived on the twenty second floor and it took two minutes to reach the lobby. The utilities room was down another level so I pushed Mable out of the lift and pressed the down button. The place erupted around me and I blacked out."

Alicia started to cry and she put down her drink.

"When I came to I was trapped inside the elevator car. I had several cuts and knocks but managed to pry open the door with my knife. I think I was saved from serious injury because I was still kitted up and wearing my helmet. The doors only slid back a little way and I had to remove my armour to make it out."

Taking a drink, Colbie pulled Alicia into her arms, "The next level was in ruins and I radioed McQueen for a SitRep. We'd lost three men and the others were assisting with the injured. Emergency services were on the way and I attempted to gain access to the laundry room."

"What a complete disaster."

"I didn't find out until later that the ten floors above had been destroyed and two thousand and ten people lost their lives."

"Oh god the Renaud Building; I remember reading about it on a news report sent through during a communications link. The authorities said they had no leads on those responsible."

"They didn't, but we did two days later. When I dug my way to the laundry room it was a flaming inferno. The fire sprinklers hadn't activated, so I had no choice but to find a way in. I located the fire hose, turned it on and dragged it to the doorway. I doused three feet of flames before the roof collapsed and hit me with metal reinforcements. I was knocked unconscious."

Alicia wrapped an arm around Colbie's neck, "That's how you got the scars?"

"Yes. When I came to I was in hospital with third degree burns to my shoulders and back. Jackson was at my bedside and when I pushed him for answers, he broke down and told me Juliette and Claire were found two feet from where I was hurt."

Sobbing harder, Colbie resumed, "My two girls had been burnt to death before I could help them. They perished instantly when the bomb exploded and I sought revenge for them and my team mates and every single person who died that day."

"I'm so sorry you went through that."

"Thanks. I spent two days in hospital and refused to have the scars removed. I was too traumatised to lose that reminder and during the investigation, a leak inside my own unit was uncovered."

"Freaking hell, no way Colbie!"

"Private Thomas O'Donnell was passing on information. He'd joined the team two months earlier and didn't know anything about the circumstances of our pursuit of the Phoenix Group. The security footage was recovered in the wreckage of the building."

Alicia lifted her head and asked, "O'Donnell was captured on camera?"

"Yes and the bastard even spoke to my family in the lift. The coward fled the city and I eventually tracked him down in New York two days before arriving here."

"Oh Colbie, no wonder you walked away from me when I accused you of not doing enough."

Cradling Alicia's head, Colbie stopped crying, "Shush, you didn't know what I'd been doing beforehand."

"What happened to O'Donnell?"

"He was hauled back to Chicago and interrogated."

"Did he cough up the last of the Phoenix names?"

"He handed over seventy two and confessed to having been recruited by someone high up in the government, but had no idea who it was. He had no name and never met them in person. He also told us there were another one thousand and forty members."

"Jesus."

"I'd never contemplated revenge before, but that changed with that man's actions."

"I now understand why you gave me the opportunity to extract mine on Lucas."

"It would have destroyed you if you hadn't Alicia."

"I believe so and did you execute O'Donnell?"

Colbie nodded, "With my bare hands. I wanted him to suffer and before he drew his last breath, I tossed him into a fire."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Not that much, but it did help. So did shooting O'Shea by firing squad shortly before departing on the mission to here. Once Weaver was dead, the pain eased a fraction, but it will never go away."

Sitting up, Alicia rose and picked the bottle of wine up off the low table, "I need a drink."

"With all the executions I've been involved in over the years, the last three actually gave me a sense of closure."

"I'm glad you have found some peace."

Needing to steer the conversation away from such a heavy topic, Colbie asked, "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No, I'm free."

"In that case would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Black brows crept upwards and Alicia grinned, "Are you inviting me to sleep with you?"

Getting to her feet, Colbie took the glass from Alicia's hand, "Would you like to?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question."

"Nor should I tease you. It's late and I happen to have a spare toothbrush and pair of pyjamas and would very much like to hold you while falling asleep."

Disappointed, Alicia posed the question, "No sex then?"

"Actually, I was hoping for an enormous amount before sleeping."

Gulping, Alicia smiled, "You could have mentioned that first."

"I could have, but I wanted to give you an out in case you needed one."

"That's sweet of you, but I have wanted you since you introduced yourself to me in the Infirmary."

"You have?"

Kissing along the column of Colbie's throat, Alicia purred, "Oh god yes and it's not been easy keeping my mind off you and all the delicious things I've wanted to do with you."

Leaning back, Colbie suggested, "How about we turn off the lights and you take me to bed to do whatever you've been thinking about."

"I think that's an ideal way to end our second date."

"I'm all yours Alicia and want you to take me."

With legs suddenly unable to stand, Alicia buckled slightly before whimpering.

Colbie took pity on her and switched off the nearest light, "Let's go. I want to see the rest of you and on that point, I definitely enjoyed the view I received at the waterfall."

Taking Colbie by the hand, Alicia ushered her towards the main bedroom. The other woman was a willing follower, but cursed the instant her comms sprang into life.

"_Alpha Charlie, this it Terra Nova base,"_ broadcast Sergeant Riley.

Begrudgingly, Colbie answered, "Go ahead base."

"_Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but two children have been reported missing – over."_

"I'm on my way – Alpha Charlie – out." Pulling Alicia into her arms, Colbie traced an index finger along her top lip, "I'm sorry about this, but duty calls."

Nodding, Alicia suggested, "I'll meet you there."

"No, I'll have all the help I need. Go home and gets some sleep."

"Seriously Colbie, nobody knows this place better than me and if the kids are OTG we'll need to track them down A-SAP."

Grinning, Colbie consented, "See, this is why I like you so much; you are logical."

Breaking free from the embrace, Alicia headed for the door, "Thanks and I'll see you soon."

"All right then we can continue where we left off," replied Colbie with a wink.

-o-

After interviewing two near hysterical parents on vid comms, Alicia ascertained that Miles ten and Brady six had been at Outpost 3 with their folks picking up some data chips that were part of Doctor Robert Stanley's research of the wetlands. The two children had gone to use the toilet and after not arriving back after ten minutes, a search of the washroom by their mother had proved fruitless.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Doctor," promised the Lieutenant before terminating the link. Turning to Colbie, she added, "Ready to roll when you are ma'am."

"You handled the parents well and let's move out."

In total, six Security soldiers and four Special Forces soldiers left the compound and raced to Outpost 3.

When Colbie exited her vehicle she sent Charlie, Jerry and Nate to check the perimeter for any sign of the boys while Washington and the other five Security personnel entered the building.

After finding no shoe prints to match the size of the two children's sandals but copious evidence of wildlife activity around the air filtration system, Colbie joined up with Alicia and the Stanleys inside the bathroom located deep within the labyrinth of hallways connecting each underground section of the research facility.

"Report Lieutenant!" she said.

"The vent grill has been displaced and haphazardly closed ma'am. It appears the two lads may have gone exploring."

Looking to the Scientist for information, Colbie enquired, "Where do the outlets lead to?"

"They branch off into three different sections three feet along. The one on the left will take you outside to a cooling system and straight ahead will lead you to the filter room. The right tunnel ends in a vast storage room."

"Dickson and Sterling go back outside and check the cooler. Walsh, you and I will take the filter and Washington, you and your team have the storage room. Mister and Missus Stanley, I suggest you stay here in case your boys double back through the vents or the hallways."

A worried Janice Stanley sobbed, "They should have reached the end well before now."

"We'll find them ma'am. It's possible they got tired and are resting some place and lost track of time," replied Colbie in a soothing tone. Griping Alicia's left forearm, she asked, "Can I have a word in the corridor?"

"Yes ma'am." Washington followed her superior outside and noted the concern etched on her face, "What is it Colonel?"

"I didn't want to mention this in front of the parents, but my scanner isn't picking up any life forms within a two hundred yard radius from this location. Coupled with the fact we found damage to the air vents topside, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Then my guess is the kids are in the storage room, it's four hundred yards out."

Smiling at the conclusion, Colbie conceded, "Your local knowledge is absolutely invaluable Lieutenant."

"I am just happy to help ma'am," retorted Alicia with a slight smirk.

"This information calls for a change of plans; we'll all head there first then double back if we have no success."

-o-

As the group of soldiers approached the sealed entrance of the storage section they all heard the sound of metal on metal followed by a garish shrieking.

"What the hell?" muttered Walsh while peering inside through the double glazed door window.

"Crap," uttered Washington as she looked over his shoulder. "This is bad. It's a juvenile Ovosaur eating the cables for the nickel and the air vent is shut."

"If the young found its way into here, you can bet mommy and daddy are close by," pointed out Colbie. "Okay, we need to stun it then take it outside for the parents to find on their own accord. Walsh seems you are up front already, open the door and I'll shoot it. Once it is down, Dawes, Walsh, Dickson and Sterling carry it outside to the tree line. Meanwhile, the rest of us will continue to look for the boys."

Placing a hand on the door handle, Walsh counted to three then opened it as the Colonel took aim. The three foot dinosaur turned its head to the right and glared at the intruders. It reared up and launched towards them as Colbie fired. The animal went down mid-air and the other four soldiers moved in swiftly to remove it.

Stepping inside when the coast was clear, Colbie yelled, "MILES, BRADY ARE YOU IN HERE?"

A frightened voice replied from the far left corner of the room, "Over here."

Washington and Adams made their way over to a stack of metal containers and discovered the two kids clinging to one another and seated on the floor.

Colbie moved in and knelt beside Miles. Taking hold of him, she soothingly stated "You're okay now. Your mom and dad are waiting for you. You are both very brave and did the right thing in finding a hidey hole."

Nodding, the boy snuggled into his rescuer's neck and held on tight, "Brady hurt his leg. We didn't mean to be bad, but we heard the Ovosaur in the wall tunnel. Dad is gonna be mad at me for letting it in. It pushed us over and I put the lid back on best I could then we chased after it down the hall. It scared us when we got to this room with all the boxes and we hid. The door was knocked shut by its tail when it was eating those wire thingies."

Alicia picked up Brady and he wailed, "I was so scared it was gonna eat us too. I wet my shorts, mommy won't like that."

"Shush, it's all right honey. You are both safe now and no one is angry with you. When we reach your parents, I'll take a look at your leg."

Carry the children out, the two women shared a glance and Alicia saw the tears in Colbie's eyes. She wanted to say something, but the veil of authority quickly fall over the other woman's face, so she held back.

Minutes later two very relieved parents hugged their sons and Alicia examined the elongated cut on Brady's left leg. He cried as she applied antiseptic then used the wound repair spray.

"All fixed little guy," she announced while repacking her med kit.

"Thank you," he blubbered.

"You're welcome, but next time; don't follow a dinosaur no matter how cute it is."

"I won't."

Colbie turned to Sterling, "Let's get everyone topside and move out. I don't want to be around when the Ovosaur wakes up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Walsh, secure the grill then join us at the entrance."

"Right on it Colonel."

Alicia escorted the Stanley family out while Colbie stayed behind for a moment and radioed base with a SitRep and to order a maintenance crew to attend the outpost in the morning to repair any damage that may have occurred to outside air vents. Once she'd spoken to Riley, she and Walsh walked to the main gate and the pair climbed into a Rhino as a large roar pierced the still night air.

As the vehicles sped away, two adult Ovosaurs approached and collected their wayward offspring.

-o-

Once the Stanley family was delivered to their house, Colbie delivered a short debrief then dismissed everyone involved in the search unless they were still on duty. She then walked home alone. She sat outside, stared up into the starry sky and was overcome with a longing for her lost child and wife. Tears rolled down her face and sharp shards of pain slashed into her chest.

"I miss you Baby Girl," she whispered. Her eyesight lowered when boots on gravel caught her attention.

"I thought you might want to talk," offered Alicia as she sat down.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. I just got lost in an old memory."

Reaching out, Alicia took hold of Colbie's left hand, "I understand and I'm here for you."

Standing, Colbie pulled her hand away, "Uhm, I appreciate it, but I think it would be best if you went home."

Stung by the statement, Alicia nevertheless got to her feet and looked into sorrowful eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Without further comment, Colbie went inside and a frustrated Alicia strolled off to visit a friend.

-o-

"So she basically closed off from you?" enquired Nathaniel in between sips of coffee.

Nodding, Alicia answered, "It was obvious she was thinking about her daughter."

"You'll just have to give her time Wash."

"I release that and am willing to wait."

"Good and you look tired."

"It's been a long day and thanks for the chat."

"You are always welcome to seek my counsel, you know that."

"I am grateful, goodnight."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Lieutenant Washington's vigil was into its fifth day before she drove over to Novam Spem and found Colbie working on a living quarters. She approached the Colonel and put her hands on her hips as she asked, "Are you purposely avoiding me?"

Spinning around, Colbie put down a nail gun and frowned, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed time to assess our relationship."

"Well your distance tells me all I need to know. I gave you space, but after all this time I assume I don't figure in your life."

Detecting the underlying disappointment, Colbie inched closer and apologised, "I'm sorry for not talking to you. When I have a lot on my mind I tend to throw myself into work."

"I can see that; you've built three homes since I was here last."

With a half-smile, Colbie took off her boonie hat, "It helps distract me."

"Why do you need distracting?"

"I tend to hide when I'm hurt."

"I know that about you and was willing to bide my time until you dealt with your grief, but five days is a long time."

"I've not been fair on you Alicia and can only apologise."

Jackson walked around the corner carrying wall panelling and grinned, "Hey Wash, you come to lend a hand?"

"No. Apparently I'm not needed," she snapped before turning heel and rushing off.

"I'm no rocket scientist Colbie," the Lieutenant began. "But I'm thinking that's one pissed off woman."

"You'd be right and it's for the best."

"Christ, you are too freaking stubborn for your own good sometimes. Wash is crazy for you and you won't let her in."

Leering at her friend, Colbie exploded, "Are you finished with the character assassination?"

"Yes I am," he responded before dropping the supplies. "I'll see you tonight at the party. That is if you are smart enough to pull yourself out of your misery long enough to enjoy life."

Before Colbie could reply, Jackson was gone. "Shit," she cursed prior to grabbing the nail gun and returning to work.

-o-

As the sun began its gradual descent, the town square became party central when a band started to play Celtic music and the citizens flocked to the dance floor. Jim and Elizabeth Shannon laughed as they twirled each other around as did Nathaniel and Linda. Couples danced with merry abandonment and singles started to pair off and join in the festivities as did the children.

Josh tentatively asked Skye to be his partner and Tom approached an off-duty Katrina. The community was alive with laughter, coloured lights, dancing and chatter.

Ten miles away Colbie was turning on floodlights to illuminate the framing of another house she was now erecting. Her perspiration soaked singlet clung to her torso and she wiped beads from her brow while walking back to a pile of interior panelling. She positioned a sheet against a frame and collected the nail gin from her belt. Repeating the process several times, Colbie didn't hear the Rover approach, nor did she see Doctor Wallace walk over.

"A good evening to you Colonel," he said in greeting.

Snapping her head around, Colbie took in the flip flops, board shorts and floral shirt attired Englishman and smiled, "Hello Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was observing the others at the party and noticed your absence."

"I'm not up for celebrating."

"I see. I was hoping to entice you to join me for a spot of dancing."

"With all due respect I'm not interested."

"Colonel, the number of eligible persons on this planet is limited, therefore I feel obliged to voice my attraction for you."

With a shake of her head, Colbie replied, "You know, for an intelligent man, you're a little thick."

"I beg your pardon?"

"In simple terms Doctor Wallace, I am not drawn to you and am not interested in a relationship with you other than that of work colleague. You are wasting your time on me, so go use your well-rehearsed charm elsewhere."

"Well, that's straight to the point and come see me when you realise I'm one of the last descent men available."

"Shit, are you that conceited that you can't hear yourself speak?"

"I'm only stating facts and let's face it; we could be extremely good together."

"Get your pompous ass out of her before I nail it with this," she raised the power tool upwards to emphasise her point. "You must be the only person here that doesn't know I'm a lesbian and had a wife and child."

Blue eyes bulged as Malcolm gulped then fled.

Colbie broke into laughter and asked out loud, "What the hell did Elizabeth ever see in him?" She was still giggling when she resumed her labour.

-o-

An inebriated Alicia staggered up to Jackson and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey where's your illustrious leader?"

"Probably still over at the worksite."

"What's her fucking problem anyhow?"

"You'd need to discuss that with her."

"If I could drive I would, besides, I've run out of patience. Why won't she let me see beneath the hurt and sorrow? I thought she had until those two boys went missing the other night."

"She feels guilty about her wife and daughter's deaths."

Tears welled in brown eyes, "I know, but damn it, I love her."

Eyebrows lifted, "You do?"

"Yeah I do and it's totally pointless."

"Then get in her face until she notices you."

"All right, that sounds like a plan." Moving away, Alicia activated her comms and attempted to sound sober, "Alpha Charlie, Whiskey Alpha."

"_Go ahead, I'm listening."_

"Your presence is required back here in two hours for Commander Taylor's address."

"_Message received – Alpha Charlie – out." _Colbie reattached her comms to her shirt and secured her tools.

Packing up, she switched off the overhead lighting and drove back to her quarters. Going inside, she stripped then showered before dressing in blue camouflage shorts, combat boots and a navy blue tee shirt. Drying her now collar length hair, she tossed on her dog tags and left the house on foot.

Moments later, Colbie spotted the dancing crowd and scanned the area for Alicia. Her intent was to apologise and ask they still be friends. Her grand scheme went south the second she spied the brunette sailing past on the arm of Doctor Wallace. Jealousy ripped at her senses as the yellow and orange sundress attired Lieutenant was pulled onto Wallace's chest.

"You fucking bastard," seethed Colbie as she stormed forward with purpose.

Just as she was about to tap the doctor on the back and cut in, Jackson intercepted and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her into his embrace.

"I see you've finally come to you senses," he declared with a satisfied smirk.

"What are you doing?" demanded Colbie while keeping step.

"I'm preventing you from making an ass of yourself in front of all these people."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your jealously is showing Colbie and Wallace is drunk enough to fight back if you confront him."

"Oh in that case, thank you."

"You're welcome and just so you are aware; Wash is really pissed at you."

"She has every right to be. I've made a complete mess of things, but want to make amends."

"Do you have genuine feelings for her?"

"Yes, strong ones."

"Then let go of the past and embrace the now. Juliette was a tremendous woman Colbie and she would want you to find happiness again. It's right over there waiting for you my friend."

"I tried to, but I screwed up by putting up a wall."

"Then try again. Wash is made for you honey, just open yourself up to her."

Tamping down on her conflicting emotions by sucking on her bottom lip, Colbie took a moment then nodded. She looked over her friend's shoulder to observe the object of their discussion. Alicia was laughing and Wallace had a glint of lust in his eyes. Colbie allowed the jealousy to ebb and her body relaxed.

Jackson felt the change and advised, "Go be with her and find yourself again. You've been MIA for far too long."

"She's drunk and clearly busy with Doctor Leech."

Chuckling, Jackson confessed, "She's just having fun. She was the same way with me earlier and there is nothing physical about her behaviour."

"Okay then I'm making my move buddy."

Spinning her around, the Lieutenant ushered her in the right direction. Colbie nodded and placed her hand on Wallace's left shoulder.

"Sorry to cut in," she announced to the bug eyed physician.

"Oh I see you've had a change of heart and have taken up my previous invite."

"Wrong," replied Colbie as she whisked a grinning Alicia into her arms and led them away.

"Nice move," quipped Alicia. "He was becoming a pain in the ass with his slimy suggestions."

"He's a pig and I'm sorry for shutting you out."

"I understand you're struggling, but I thought we were headed in the right direction."

"We were then the incident with the Ovosaur turned me upside down."

"I realised that and you are a fabulous dancer."

With a titter, Colbie dipped her partner then brought them face to face, "You're pretty great yourself considering the fact you aren't sober."

"Oh I have a confession."

"You do?"

"I was about to write myself off completely then drop by your quarters and give you an ass kicking."

The comment was greeted with a smile, "That's fairly ambitious of you."

"Yeah, but I'd rather kiss you."

"I like your plan B much better and is Wallace still gawking at us?"

Lifting her eyesight, Alicia replied, "Yes he is."

"I informed the egomaniac I am gay, but how about we leave no doubt?"

Alicia leaned in and nestled her head on Colbie's neck, "He should get the idea now."

"Definitely and you look incredibly beautiful out of uniform."

"Mmm, I'm so glad you like."

"I do and once the countdown is over, I'd like to take you home."

Pecking the warm skin beneath her lips, Alicia purred, "I can go with that and I better stop drinking so I don't make a complete fool of myself."

Leaning back and locking eyes, Colbie asked, "Is that possible?"

"Oh yes indeed. I've had way too much wine."

"You seem to be functioning just fine."

"Wait until we stop moving, that will be another story."

Giggling at the remark, Colbie suggested, "We better stay here then."

"All right and were you jealous much?"

"It was terrible. Even though I know he's far from your type, it still hurt to see you in his arms."

Alicia's unseen smile widened, "That's nice to hear and yes, he is nowhere near my type."

"Bonus for me," joked Colbie as the music changed into a slower tempo. "Does this mean you've forgiven me for treating you unkindly? I know you've been less than impressed with my actions lately."

"Frustrated would be a better word and I'm on the road to forgiveness."

"I really do like your sassiness."

"So you've mentioned before."

"Ahh yes, our last date."

"I hope there'll be many more."

"I do too and are you okay with public displays of affection?"

"I think we passed that stage when I nibbed on your neck."

"Not too many people would have witnessed that move."

"Well I'm not in uniform or on duty."

"And I'm not on duty either, so I guess it would be all right for me to hold your hand and lead you over to the food table."

"It certainly would and I need a drink of water."

Hand in hand the couple make their way over to the refreshment stand and Colbie ordered a baguette with salad and two iced waters.

Handing a drink to Alicia, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly sober, it must be the elation of knowing we are back on track."

"It could be. Let's find a seat."

"Sorry, I've just remembered you've been working all day. You must be tired?"

"It's starting to catch up to me, but I'll be fine. Besides, you are my incentive to stay awake." Colbie pointed to a vacant bench seat, "Over there."

Sitting, the pair ate and drank while several townspeople walked by and gave them cheesy grins.

"It appears word is out and the consensus is in our favour," noted Alicia.

"Looks like it," agreed Colbie before putting a hand over her mouth and yawning.

Glancing at her wristwatch, Alicia enquired, "Do you want to go home?"

"No honey, there is only another fifteen minutes until midnight and I don't want to miss our first New Year's together."

"Aww, that is so sweet and delightfully romantic."

Leaning in, Colbie briefly kissed smiling lips, "You make me dream again Alicia and that's something I thought I'd never do."

Tears pricked the back of Alicia's eyes, "I'm going to be a crying mess if you keep that kind of talk up."

The musicians stopped playing and Nathaniel waked onto the stage to cheers and applause. Alicia reached for Colbie's right hand.

Squeezing back, Colbie rested her head up against Alicia's and uttered, "He asked me to join him, but I said it was a tradition for him to preside over."

"He's very proud of Terra Nova, particularly this time of year."

Kissing the back of Alicia's ear, Colbie turned her attention to Nathaniel as he started to speak.

"Friends, family, I hope you are enjoying the festivities?"

A thunderous ovation sounded and the Commander smiled, "This year has seen many changes to Terra Nova, some good and some, well just damn right heartbreaking. The innocence of our community was stolen from each and every one of us, but I'm so proud to say we retained our fighting spirit and triumphed. We have new citizens amongst us and their contribution to our existence is priceless. I want to make special mention to my second in command, Lieutenant Alicia Washington."

Looking out in the crowd, he asked, "Where are you Wash? Get on up here."

Alicia turned to Colbie and saw she was smirking, "What is he up to?"

"Only one way to find out honey, off you go."

Getting up, Alicia handed Colbie her empty glass then yelled out, "ON MY WAY COMMANDER." She ran across the ground and jumped up onto the podium. She was instantly hugged by Taylor then stood back.

"As you are all too well aware," addressed Taylor to the audience. "We nearly lost this amazing woman and if not for her courage and sheer determination, there would be fewer of us standing here tonight. If it weren't for her heroic actions and those of Colonel Adams' Alpha Unit, this paradise would have been lost to undesirables. Tonight, I dedicate this celebration to them and for those who fell while protecting our home."

There was resounding appreciation from those assembled before Nathaniel continued, "We have all felt the sorrow of loss these past few months and I have been humbled by the fortitude and sense of community shown by all of you in returning our home to its former purpose and glory. Now before we bring in the New Year, there will be a town meeting at 1400 hours tomorrow."

A bell in the square tolled and the countdown commenced. Colbie stood and moved towards the stage. As everyone shouted Happy New Year, she climbed up and shook Taylor's hand, "Nice speech Nathaniel and all the best for 2150."

"You too Colbie," he replied before hugging Alicia.

Colbie was next and she kissed Alicia with every ounce of passion flowing through her veins.

When they finally parted, Taylor declared, "It's pleasing to see you two have settled your differences." He leapt off the podium and continued to celebrate with others.

"Happy New Year honey," beamed Colbie.

"You too sweetheart," replied the brunette before being embraced by Jim.

-o-

Forty minutes passed before Colbie and Alicia made it past well wishes and found their way to Colbie's quarters. She opened the door and stepped aside for Alicia to enter first.

The younger woman pivoted and asked, "Do you have any idea what the meeting is about?"

"I do," replied the Colonel while securing the door.

"Well I'm back on duty as Acting Commander and I haven't a clue."

"I'm sure I'll brief you before going off to play builder."

Alicia grinned and inched closer, "You like using tools, don't you?"

"I do and I need a shower after all that dancing. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes I would sweetheart," responded Alicia with more than a twinkle of lust in her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Alicia's waist, Colbie smiled like a court jester, "I am going to take hours in getting to know every piece of your body."

Squirming, Alicia gulped and leaned in. Her progress was halted when her comms activated.

"_Whiskey Alpha - base."_

"Grrr damn it," she cussed before answering, "Send."

"_The camera in section 14A is on the fritz and we require your expertise – over."_

"On my way – out."

Colbie shook her head, "I'll leave a light on and the front door unlocked."

Shrugging her shoulders, Alicia frowned, "I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine and I'll be waiting."

"I'll be as fast as I can," promised Alicia before kissing Colbie goodbye.

-o-

When the camera was fully operational, Washington jogged to her place, packed toiletries, clean underwear and grabbed a uniform then ran to Colbie's. Once inside, she used the common bathroom and two minutes later entered the master bedroom. She swore under her breath when greeted by a naked Colbie lying on her stomach and fast asleep.

Turning off the lamp, she climbed in beside her girlfriend and rested a hand on the other woman's heavily marred back. Gently, she caressed along the spine then over taut buttocks.

"I hope that's a sexy Lieutenant with her hand on my ass."

Giggling, Alicia moved closer and nipped at the bare right shoulder, "I'm not sure about the sexy part."

"I am and sorry I fell asleep."

In between wet kisses, Alicia husked, "Thank you and you can go back to sleep, it's nearly 0200 hours." Her suggestion was answered with silence. Snuggling in, she continued to trace her fingers over warm flesh before finding sleep.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: Much gratitude for the reviews, follows and favourites. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but real life does tend to get in the way on occasion, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Colbie woke to the comfort of a nude body spooned into her back and a hand draped over her left hip. Glancing at the digital clock on the side table, she saw there was another two hours before the alarm was set to activate. Rolling over slowly, she smiled when met by glistening pools of deep brown. "Good morning," she said while placing her right hand on Alicia's exposed shoulder.

"Hello."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes, I needed to use the toilet."

"You're really beautiful," blurted out Colbie prior to seizing warm, inviting lips.

Alicia groaned in response and pulled Colbie closer. When erect nipples brushed against her own, she felt the moisture already present between her legs, increase. Wrapping an arm around Colbie's waist, she opened her mouth and received the probing tongue and lost all ability to think straight, gay or otherwise.

Several minutes of hungry kissing found Alicia ready to explore, so her hand slowly glided over the curve of hip then back up to a muscular midriff.

Breaking the kiss, Colbie smiled, "I want you."

"Oh god Colbie … I have longed to hear those words."

With soft pecks, Colbie moved along Alicia's jaw and over her ear. "You're so wonderful," she whispered before gently rolling her onto her back.

Fingers tangled in short strands as Alicia pulled Colbie to her mouth and sought out more kisses.

Colbie lifted up and pressed into the side of Alicia's frame and both women moaned when Colbie's right hand cupped a compact left breast. Softly, she fondled the pliant swell then teased the stiff nipple with her palm.

In response, Alicia whimpered incoherently and arched her chest into the welcomed touch.

Breaking away again, Colbie looked down into eyes dilated to pure black, "If either of our comms makes a sound, I'll break the bloody thing."

Chuckling at the threat, Alicia nodded, "Sounds good and you have great hands."

"I'm just warming up honey," replied Colbie as she shifted her weight and lowered her mouth over the pebbled areola and small plumb teat.

"Oh Colbie," murmured Alicia as pleasure took over and all cognitive thought ceased. Her hands cradled either side of Colbie's head and she enjoyed the ride.

Six minutes later Colbie returned her lips to Alicia's and savoured every kiss they shared. More time unhurriedly elapsed as each woman explored the other's mouth.

Finally, Alicia's hands strayed down Colbie's back and gently caressed the multitude of scars. The tender touch broke Colbie's resolve and tears rained down her face. She deepened the kiss then left a trail of soft pecks along Alicia's neck until she came to rest above a rigid right nipple. Bringing her lips to the pink nub, she leisurely flicked the tip of her tongue over it and smiled when her lover groaned with gratification. Taking her time to lavish the bud, Colbie cupped the other breast and tenderly squeezed.

Panting, Alicia ran her hands upwards and gripped expansive shoulders.

After twenty minutes, Colbie released the nipple with a "pop" and stared into brown orbs, "If I do something you aren't comfortable with or dislike, please tell me."

"You're doing a sterling job so far baby and I like the fact you are not rushing."

Smirking at the compliment, Colbie admitted, "That's because I find your breasts absolutely spellbinding."

"Oh Colbie," rejoined Alicia before being kissed down along her stomach.

Colbie settled between Alicia's thighs and the anticipation increased the wetness of the younger woman's already soaked labia. She shivered as Colbie slowly swept her tongue over the short thin line of black pubic hair leading to an engorged clitoris secreted between the folds of blood swollen flesh.

Reaching out, Alicia gripped the sheet and rode each delicate stroke that passed over the collection of ultra-sensitive nerve endings.

As the minutes ticked by, Colbie slipped her hands under Alicia's buttocks and gently caressed the taut mounds. Concentrating on the slow cadence she had created, she devoured the slick protrusion with a series of nibbles, suckles, licks, short bursts of air and placid kisses.

Withering underneath, Alicia alternated between her desire to topple over the edge into ecstasy or hold on and allow the mind numbing experience to endure.

Sensing her lover's approaching tremors; Colbie eased off and changed the rhythm to a slower pace then ran the flat of her tongue along the velvety passage and gradually rimmed the opening.

"Oh baby … oh Colbie," whispered Alicia in blind reverence.

Taking her time to relish the essence for twelve minutes, Colbie inched her way upwards and took the entire, rigid clitoris into her mouth and bestowed it with drawn out suckles.

Alicia responded by sitting up, clutching Colbie's head and screaming, "NOW!" Her legs shook violently and her frame tensed as fireworks burst into life behind her eyelids. Her release washed over Colbie's mouth and in turn, she greedily feasted upon the fluid.

When all essence was lapped up, Colbie brought Alicia to climax again before allowing her to float back down to earth and catch her breath.

Gasping in oxygen, Alicia opened her eyes and collapsed back onto the mattress. Wordlessly, Colbie crawled along the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. She nestled into Alicia's side, dropped an arm onto her heaving chest and closed her eyes.

By the time Alicia had the power of speech return Colbie was breathing evenly and sound asleep. Reaching out, she placed her hand on her lover's shoulder and uttered, "We only have twenty minutes before the alarm will sound my love." Smiling at her good fortune, she dozed.

-o-

Prising eyelids apart, Alicia grinned when she viewed Colbie standing beside the bed holding a tray containing two glasses of fruit juice and two plates of bacon and eggs with buttered toast on the side. Glancing at the clock, she sat up in panic, "Shit, I'm late for duty."

"Relax honey, you have the day off. Sergeant Guzman has relieved you for the next two days."

A grateful Alicia watched as Colbie placed the tray on the side table then climbed back into bed, "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"You do and I suspended work over at Spem too. Everyone has been working double shifts lately, so I decided to grant some down time."

Leaning over, Alicia pecked Colbie on the cheek, "Thanks and I'll be right back to enjoy breakfast in bed with you."

"Sounds good to me," replied Colbie while observing the well-toned body spring out of bed and enter the ensuite. She heard the shower running and grinned foolishly when it stopped seconds later.

Re-emerging into the bedroom, Alicia lifted the covers and climbed in, "This is nice of you to go to all this trouble Colbie."

"It's the least I could do after such a great date."

Taking hold of Colbie's hand, Alicia gazed into blue eyes, "It was amazing."

Colbie smiled then kissed her guest tenderly. When they parted, Colbie set the tray on the bed and the couple chatted in between mouthfuls of food.

When the last morsel was eaten, Colbie put the tray back on the table and asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"Stay right here and make love to you. I'd like to memorise every inch of you."

"That is a solid plan and Guzman has been advised not to contact me unless it's a life or death emergency."

Giggling, Alicia got up onto her knees then carefully straddled Colbie's lap and wrapped arms around her shoulders, "You are a very generous lover."

"Thank you and I would have done more except I ran out of steam."

"How are you feeling now?"

"I am extremely happy and content."

"Not tired?"

"Maybe just a little," answered Colbie while tilting her head to the side coyly.

"Then why don't we go back to sleep for a couple of hours?"

"It would be nice, but I have to do something first?" replied Colbie as her hands cradled Alicia's bosom.

Groaning deeply with pleasure, Alicia quipped, "I guess sleep can wait."

"Yes it can, but I can't. I want you so bad Alicia."

Alicia's heart and stomach did cartwheels of happiness, "I really do like hearing you say that."

In reply, Colbie tweaked stiff nipples twice and brought their lips together.

-o-

It was a tad past 1000 hours when Alicia snuggled onto Colbie's chest and panted, "That was brilliant and you've worn me out."

Tittering, Colbie ran her hands over Alicia's back, "It's come to my attention that our bodies mould into one another perfectly."

"Mmm, I noticed that last night."

"Honey."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

Lifting her head, Alicia's gaze met a warm smile and sparkling blue eyes, "Go right ahead baby, I'm an open book."

"How pissed off will you get when I remind you there is a town meeting at 1400 hours?"

"Shit, I completely forgot. I guess we'll have to revise our plan for time off."

Running a hand over the curve of Alicia's right shoulder, Colbie mentioned, "We only need a slight alteration because I'm thoroughly enjoying being alone with you."

"I am too," replied Alicia before stretching up and capturing waiting lips.

The kiss and those that followed lasted for some time before Alicia made her way out of bed and into the shower. Colbie eased off the mattress and removed the linen then took it to the laundry room. Loading the two sheets and pillow slips into the washing machine, she added bio-degradable powder and set the cycle. Walking back along the hallway, she stopped at the storage closet to retrieve a set of dark blue sheets and pillow covers.

When Colbie re-entered her bedroom, she heard the shower running and quickly made up the bed. Joining Alicia under the water moments later, she planted a soft nip on her right shoulder and snaked both hands around her waist.

Dropping her own hands over Colbie's, Alicia sighed, "I'm so tired."

"We can grab two hours sleep and then eat before the gathering."

"That's an excellent idea and thank you for all this thoughtfulness."

"I am really comfortable with having you here with me."

Revolving, Alicia stared into shiny orbs, "So what is the town meeting about?"

"When I spoke with General Brass a few days ago he informed me Commander Taylor is to receive a promotion."

Black eyebrows crept upwards, "That's awesome news and is General Brass coming to Terra Nova?"

"Yes. I have to meet him at 1300 hours and escort him here."

"Shit, this is going to be a big occasion."

"It's nothing you can't handle honey."

"I better dig out my dress uniform then and advise the others."

Snuggling in closer, Colbie suggested, "It can wait until we've rested, so hurry up and wash."

"Fuck, what if Brass finds out about us?" replied Washington in slight panic.

Grinning against warm skin, Colbie made comment, "He already knows. I informed him of our relationship and he wished us luck. Do you always curse more when you are weary?"

"He did and yes to the latter?"

"It's awfully cute and you can relax about Brass. Please pass the gel."

Alicia did then added, "Does Nathaniel know Brass is visiting?"

"No, but he is aware of the requirement for dress uniform. He is under the impression I am awarding medals to a selection of personnel."

A black right eyebrow rose, "And are you?"

"Yes," replied Colbie before seizing her lover's mouth in a heated kiss that effectively halted further conversation.

-o-

After donning her service "A" uniform, Alicia stepped out of her quarters and strolled over to the Command Centre. When she was some twenty yards out, she noticed the band had set up their instruments and chairs beside a series of hastily constructed grandstands. Checking the time, she saw it was 1320 hours and the place was deserted.

Ascending the stairs two at a time, she entered the Control Room and greeted Sergeant Guzman, "Hey Gus, what's with the benches?"

"Oh hi Wash and sorry about you not having the whole day off. Colonel Adams left instructions yesterday that the mobile seating would arrive through the terminus this morning and the Alpha Team would put it together. Apparently there's going to be an awards presentation and the seats are for the citizens to use. Decorations, a dais and flags will be added once the work crews finish their break."

Not expecting such fanfare for the single promotion of her CO, Washington shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Have you seen Commander Taylor?"

"He left here with the Colonel at 1310 hours. They are expected back here before 1400 hours."

"Understood."

"Ahh Wash, Colonel Adams left you a PlexPad on the desk."

"Thanks Gus. I suppose I better read it and grasp some idea of what is expected."

"I believe it's a schedule and you are looking sharp in that uniform."

"Why thank you and you haven't scrubbed up too bad yourself."

Chuckling, Guzman returned his attention to the multi camera displays.

Alicia went and sat at the commander's desk and picked up the tablet. Pressing the open icon, she read:

_**Good afternoon Lieutenant Washington,**_

_**My apologies for not passing this on **_

_**earlier, but I am sure you understand **_

_**the absence of available time.**_

_**Commander Taylor and I have gone to **_

_**the terminus and below is the order of **_

_**events that will begin at 1400 hours precisely.**_

1400 hours Official Welcome & Greeting of Honoured Citizens

1410 hours Introduction to Military Personnel

1420 hours Colonel Colbie Adams address to community

1430 hours Commander Nathaniel Taylor address to community

1440 hours **Posthumous Presentation of Civilian Bravery Award to:**

Doctor Alice Marie CRAWFORD

Matthew John CRAWFORD

Jack Thomas LLOYD

Trevor Stephen HENDERSON

Mary Margaret STEWART

Grant Allan STEWART

Tracey Ann STEWART

William Sun TRAN

Fischer Albert MOSLEY

Trick Ian MCGREGOR

Shaun Michael PATRICK

Greta Eva STEIN

1450 hours **Posthumous Presentation of Silver Star to:**

Private Josephine Rhonda AIRLEY

Private Melissa Ann EAGERS

Private Jose Juan SPENCER

Private First Class Cornelius Ronald ANDREWS

Private First Class Bronwyn Rachel BROWNE

Private First Class Renee Lucy GOWER

Private First Class Thomas Richard GRANGER

Corporal Joseph Peter ATKINS

Corporal Andrew Matthew AWAN

Corporal Antonio Jon BELTEZ

Corporal William David DAWSON

Corporal Adam John DRAKE

Corporal Saxon Edward ILLES

Corporal Juan Jesus INNES

Corporal Bardon Reginald SINCLAIR

Corporal Brett Adam STOKES

Corporal Mary Ellen TANNER

Corporal Stephen George WALTERS

Corporal First Class Ashley Marge STUART

Corporal First Class Ming Lu XANG

Sergeant Edward Malcolm GRAVEN

Sergeant Walter Phillip JAKES

1540 hours **Presentation of Bronze Star to:**

Private Martin John ALLEN

Private Adam Michael ATWOOD

Private Joan Alexandra BLAIR

Private Matthew Paul BLACKBURN

Private Stone Guthrie CONNELLY

Private Malcolm Peter EDWARDS

Private Jody Lynn FLANDERS

Private Peter Michael FLYNN

Private Joshua Steven FAULKNER

Private Benjamin Allen JOHNSON

Private Madeline Helen JOHNSON

Private Maggie Patrice LOCKWOOD

Private Ronald Patrick O'HARA

Private Patrick Andrew MULDOON

Private Annette Elizabeth MILLER

Private First Class Helen Olga ABBOTT

Private First Class Paul Lindsey ANDREWS

Private First Class Owen Bryce BROOKES

Private First Class Gavin John BADEN

Private First Class John Devin CHRISTIANSTON

Corporal Clinton Mack DRIVER

Corporal Johnathan David ECHO

Corporal Edward John EDDYSTONE

Corporal David Laurence EDWARDS

Corporal Mary Louise DONALDSON

Corporal Bradley Steven DRAKE

Corporal Maxine Lorraine WEBBER

Sergeant Allison Joy BOTCHER

Sergeant Alexander Miles GUZMAN

Sergeant Katrina Amy RILEY

Alicia's eyes began to brim with tears as she read the remaining names. Regaining control over her emotions, she perused the last line and the droplets fell.

1610 hours **Promotions citation:**

Wiping away the tears with the back of her left hand, Alicia took a moment to remember those who had fallen during the Phoenix attacks. Her musings were interrupted when her comms activated.

"_Whiskey Alpha this is Alpha Charlie."_

"Go ahead ma'am – over."

"_Is this link secure? – over"_

"That's a negative – wait out." Looking towards Guzman, Alicia asked, "Gus, can you please give me the room?"

Standing, the Sergeant replied, "Sure thing Wash, I'll go give the work crews a hand with the decorations."

"Appreciate it," responded the Lieutenant with a smile. Returning to her comms, she transmitted, "We have a secure channel ma'am – over."

Dropping all protocol, Colbie asked, _"How are you feeling after viewing the list?" _

Buoyed by the Colonel's concern, Alicia answered, "I'm a little sad, but glad you contacted me."

"_I just wanted to let you know I am thinking of you and care deeply for your welfare."_

"You are going to make me cry again."

"_Well that just won't do honey. We can talk later, but for now I need you to oversee the last details of the preparations. The official visitors will be arriving at 1400 hours sharp and I require you to receive them at base."_

"Did you say visitors?"

"_Yes. General Brass has brought along President Bell."_

"Shit."

Giggling at her girlfriend's none too eloquent response, Colbie said, _"I advise you not to swear when you are introduced to them. Sorry, but I have to go Alicia. Nathaniel is on his way back from showing our guests Deadman Valley. See you soon – out."_

A stunned Alicia remained still for several minutes while taking in the news. Having to receive the President was the last duty she had expected to perform. Shaking her head, she went downstairs and assisted with final preparations. While working away, she couldn't keep the smile from her face and several times was forced to advise the other soldiers to "can it" when they eyed her suspiciously.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Colbie stood by proudly as Alicia officially welcomed President Bell and General Brass to the Terra Nova community. The raven haired beauty was all style and formality when introducing herself, the remaining members of the Security Team and the various heads of the departments. She accepted each man's firm handshake and then escorted them towards the dais after a short conversation.

Colonel Colbie nodded to the Lieutenant and took over. "This way Mister President, General Brass," she directed while motioning to the steps that lead up to the stage.

Once Bell and Brass were seated, Colbie addressed the crowd and then Nathan spoke about the early days of Terra Nova's establishment. He then invited the President and General to assist in the Medal and Awards Ceremony.

Time ticked by before Alicia joined her fellow soldiers in receiving a Bravery Award and a Unit Citation. She humbly stood beside Taylor as Sergeant Guzman was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and her smile grew when her Commander was endorsed to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel.

When the loud applause and cheering ceased, Alicia was stunned when Colbie instructed her to step forward and she was promptly awarded the Medal of Valour by the President.

Once the prestigious medal was placed over her head, Bell added, "Congratulations Lieutenant and please stay where you are."

Before Washington had time to register the comment, Colbie began the verbiage for her promotion to Captain. Standing tall, Alicia received her new rank insignia from Brass then recited her affirmation.

Colbie stepped forward and handed Alicia the Official Written Orders then took a step back and saluted her.

Returning the gesture, Alicia beamed and noted the tears in her lover's eyes, "Thank you ma'am."

"Well deserved Captain Washington."

President Bell moved to the microphone as the Security Team left the platform and he talked of his pride for the citizens of Terra Nova and all they had achieved. He spoke about the hopes for Novam Spem and joked about expecting some neighbourly rivalry between the two communities in the not too distant future. The comment drew a laugh from the audience and more clapping. Bell ended his speech by saying he would be staying overnight and would endeavour to chat with each and every townsperson during the remainder of the evening and the following day.

Colbie concluded the ceremony by inviting everyone to stay for refreshments and the planned festivities.

The assembly responded with a deafening ovation before leaving their seats.

Colonels Adams and Taylor took President Bell and General Brass on a tour of the compound and Control Centre prior to the foursome joining the celebrations.

-o-

Alighting from the stage, Alicia was immediately engulfed in Riley's embrace and a steady stream of congratulations began. Sometime later, she was approached by the Shannon Family and hugged all over again.

"Thank you guys," she finally got out.

"By the look on your face," began Jim. "You had no idea?"

"I was clueless. Colbie played it close to her chest and congrats on your awards Jim and Elizabeth."

"Thank you," replied the doctor. "I must say, I didn't expect the President to visit or to be so open and friendly. I was imagining it to be a rush in and out affair with the General."

"So did I," agreed Washington. "But I was aware of Bell's attendance at the last moment."

Leaning in, Elizabeth noted, "The Colonel never took her eyes off of you the entire time. She was absolutely enthralled."

Grinning madly and trying to keep her cheeks from blushing, Alicia remarked, "I caught her looking a few times and it was hard not to gawk at her."

"You make such a striking couple," pointed out Elizabeth.

"Thank you and please excuse me; I need to speak with Boylan about the alcoholic beverages. I'll catch up with you all later."

-o-

Colbie walked Bell and Brass through the Infirmary with Nathaniel and once the two men has chatted to all the staff on duty, the Colonel turned to Taylor. "Colonel, would you like to show President Bell and General Brass the school while I have a word with Lieutenant McQueen and organise a Rhino for a tour of Novam Spem before nightfall?"

"It would be my pleasure ma'am."

"President Bell, General Brass, "I will rendezvous with you at the Command Centre in thirty minutes."

"Very good," replied Bell. "And I've been unequivocally impressed with what I've seen so far Colonel Taylor."

Colbie took her leave as Nathaniel replied, "I'm very proud of the community spirit Mister President."

Walking briskly, the Colonel neared the Command Base and located Jackson talking with several townspeople and his family. He was holding his son Trent and gently running his fingers through the sleeping child's fair hair.

As Colbie moved closer, Corporal Reynolds cut her off and asked, "Excuse me ma'am."

"What is it Reynolds?"

Nervously, the young soldier enquired, "I was wondering if I could join your work detail when you return to Spem? I have a few days off coming up and would like to help out."

Smiling at the proposition, Colbie answered, "I appreciate you offering up your spare time and will see you Saturday morning at 0700 hours."

"Yes ma'am."

As the enthusiastic man moved away, Colbie made contact with Jackson and arranged for him to drive the official party to Novam Spem. She remained in conversation with him and his family until Taylor returned with the visitors.

-o-

President Bell was taken aback by the progress made at the construction site and when the group of five entered the Control Centre, he praised Colbie and her workers.

Thirty minutes passed and the touring party was back at Terra Nova where the revelry was in full swing.

True to his word, Bell mingled with the population while Colbie sought out Alicia. After an extensive search, she came up empty and engaged in festivities with the members of her team for a short time before climbing the stairs of the Command Centre and relieving Private Shale from duty. She directed him to partake in the gathering and he was gracious in following that order.

Sitting down in front of the bank of monitors, Colbie withdrew her comms and radioed Alicia. Receiving no response, she reviewed the recordings of camera 1C that covered the area designated for the seats and dais. Going back to when Washington received her medal and promotion, Colbie zoomed in on her image and tracked her movements.

Keeping her growing concern under control, the Colonel observed people congratulating Alicia then anger rose within when she witnessed Wallace approach and pull Alicia into an embrace while attempting to kiss her on the lips.

"You bastard," Colbie seethed as Washington physically pushed the doctor away. He stumbled backwards and the Captain stormed off towards the bar.

Splitting the screen, Colbie watched Alicia enter the drinking establishment and tracked Wallace as he strolled out of camera range.

Switching monitors, a heart racing Colonel played back the digital feed and picked the doctor up as he walked into the Infirmary. Going to the inside cameras; she witnessed him enter the drug room. He collected a vial from one of the shelves along with a hypospray.

With her blood boiling, Colbie watched as the man loaded the medication into the dispenser before leaving the room.

Replaying footage from the bar, the Colonel viewed Alivia as she purchased a beer then made her way to a few colleagues sitting at one of the crowed tables. Swapping her attention back to Wallace, she observed his trip to Boylan's then contacted Taylor and Jim via her comms. She asked them to join her in the Control Room A-SAP.

When the men arrived, she swiftly explained the situation while playing a section of film displaying Wallace accidently bumping into Washington at the bar counter. He then followed her to the table of soldiers.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Nathaniel. "Did that prick drug her?"

Looking at the screen, Colbie replied, "Yes. He jabbed her in the neck with a hypospray." Pointing, she rewound then played the captured scene in slow motion.

Jim straightened up and demanded, "What's his game?"

"Keep watching," suggested Colbie. "Washington starts to fade and by the looks of it, Wallace offered to walk her home."

"I'll kill the fucker if he's hurt her," promised Taylor. "I gather you've checked her home Colonel?"

"I have and while I was waiting for you, I did a quick count of vehicles in the settlement and Wallace's Rover is missing."

"Jesus Christ is there footage of him leaving with Wash?" asked a fuming Nathaniel.

"No. I couldn't get a clear lock on the vehicle as it was hidden from camera view. While you were on your way here, I also located Wallace's and the Captain's bio signals. The fucker is headed for Snakehead Falls. If we take a Rhino, we'll get there a few minutes after he does. We have more speed available than he does in the Rover."

"What are we waiting for?" questioned Jim as he headed for the door.

Without speaking, Colbie went to the armoury and drew a pistol. Setting it to stun, she ran out of the building and jumped into the nearest Rhino. Punching in the ignition code, she waiting for the other two and then took off at full speed.

-o-

Turning off the headlights, Colbie cruised the ATV to a stop two hundred yards behind the parked Rover. Getting out, the trio withdrew their weapons and covered the doctor's vehicle.

Opening the driver's door, Colbie's green laser sight roamed over empty seats. "Fuck," she uttered as Taylor checked the rear compartment.

"Clear," he stated.

"I've got drag marks," declared Jim as his gun's torch light skimmed over the surrounding dirt.

Without conferring, Colbie took off after the boot prints at a fast pace. Nathaniel and Jim followed her through the jungle and the threesome halted when they came upon a small area of the river bank illuminated by a camping lantern.

Washington was lying on a blanket and Wallace was straddling her thighs.

Pointing her pistol directly at the doctor's back, Colbie encroached and signalled for the other two to fan out on either side of her.

It was obvious the Captain was unconscious and Wallace had only had enough time to unbutton her jacket. There was a soft sigh of relief from all three.

As she inched closer, Colbie spoke, "Wallace, stand up and move away from Captain Washington."

Turing his head, the doctor blinked and strained to focus, "Get away, she's mine. I saw her first."

Without looking away, Colbie addressed Taylor, "I think we have a problem here. He is having some sort of psychotic episode."

"I agree and we need to move fast before her does something stupid."

Standing, Wallace pivoted and protested, "Stop talking, I can hear you and Alicia loves me."

"Sorry Doctor, but it's bedtime for you," announced Colbie as she fired.

Wallace slumped to the ground and Jim kidded, "That's one way to defuse a situation and save time negotiating." He moved forward and rolled the doctor onto his back.

Rushing in, Colbie and Taylor knelt and checked Alicia. Her breathing was normal and there didn't appear to be any injuries.

Glancing up, Taylor caught the tears forming in Colbie's eyes, "She'll be okay and we need to get out of here before we are joined by slashers or Nykoraptors."

"I'll carry her if you want to lend Jim a hand?"

Nodding, Nathaniel went over to the doctor and lifted him up by the right shoulder. Jim took the left and the pair hauled him to the Rhino.

Standing, Colbie gently placed her arms under her girlfriend's underarms and lifted her dead weight into a comfortable fireman carry position.

Picking up the lamp, she walked to the vehicles and saw Wallace had been tossed into the back of the Rover. Closing the door, Jim volunteered, "I'll drive him back to the Clinic for treatment."

"Thanks Sheriff and it's my guess he has a virus or a parasite of some kind," acknowledged Taylor as he opened the rear door of the Rhino and assisted Colbie in placing Alicia into the compartment.

Climbing in, Colbie sat on the floor and cradled Alicia's head in her lap, "Gentlemen, I'd like to keep this little episode from our guests."

"Not a problem," concurred Jim before moving to the driver's door of the Rover.

"I think we can avoid ruining the festive atmosphere," stated Nathaniel with a smirk.

Smiling, Colbie noted, "Washington will try to tear Wallace a new one when she wakes."

"In that case, we better post a guard at her bedside."

"I'll stay with her once she's been seen to," offered Colbie. "I'll leave it for you to entertain Bell and Brass if you don't mind?"

"That's all right with me."

-o-

Alicia came to and immediately sat up on the biobed. Colbie stretched out and rested her right hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Easy honey, you're okay."

Locking onto blue orbs, Alicia asked, "Why am I in the Infirmary?"

"Lie back and I'll explain," responded Colbie as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Alicia's forehead.

"Mmm, that feels nice," murmured the patient while returning to a semi-reclined position.

Bringing her hands forward, Colbie tenderly framed the other woman's face and began, "You were drugged."

"Say what now?" questioned Alicia with wide eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Furrowing her brow, Alicia thought hard and tried to recall, "Uhm, I went to Boylan's and hung out with Peterson, Grey, Fellows, Torres, Martin and Riley. I had a beer then went to order another and literally ran into Malcolm." She glared at Colbie and reached to the side of her neck, "Shit, I felt a sting and thought it was an insect bite."

"Wallace jabbed you with a sedative."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" posed Alicia angrily as her body tensed.

Kissing her temple again, Colbie soothed her escalating rage, "Relax honey. You're supposed to rest while the drug works its way out of your system."

Sighing, Alicia's frame uncoiled, "Mmm, okay."

Smiling broadly, Colbie continued, "Wallace is a couple of beds down from you. He was not quite himself at the time. During a research trip last week he was infected by a parasite and it lodged itself into his frontal lobe. It basically turned him into a sexual predator."

"Oh shit, did he touch me Colbie? Please tell me he didn't?"

"He didn't sweetheart. Nathaniel, Jim and I found you at Snakehead Falls before he could."

"But it was his plan, right?"

"Yes honey."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I went looking for you and was alarmed by your absence. I ended up reviewing the camera footage and located you in the bar" Colbie went on with the rest of the details as Alicia held her hand tightly. "You have no injuries other than a couple of bruises to your butt and legs."

"Thank you for rescuing me and can you kiss my blemishes later?"

Grinning, Colbie pecked Alicia on the lips, "I certainly can and I'm so relieved you're okay."

"That makes two of us and how long was I out?"

"It is now 0315 hours Friday."

"Shit, I've been unconscious eight hours?"

"Yes honey."

Elizabeth joined the pair and smiled at the Captain, "I see you are awake and alert. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," insisted Alicia with a radiant smile.

"No headache?"

"No."

"Good. You're clear to go home, but I want you to take it easy for the next two days."

"Yes Doctor and how is Malcom doing?"

"I successfully removed the organism and he will be fully recovered in a day of two."

"That's good to hear," replied Alicia as she looked to Colbie. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course I can and thank you Elizabeth."

"You are welcome and I best be off to collect Jim from Boylan's. I think he's had quite enough partying with the President for one night."

Sliding off the bed, Alicia asked, "Festivities are still going?"

"Oh yes. The last time I checked on my husband he was playing darts alongside President Bell and up against General Brass and Nathaniel. The bar was packed to the rafters and everyone was in fine spirits."

"Well good luck in getting Jim out of there Doc," joked Alicia as Colbie took hold of her right hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight ladies."

"Night Elizabeth," said Colbie as she walked Alicia out of the clinic.

After a couple of seconds, the younger woman asked, "Did you stay with me the whole time?"

"I did."

"Thank you and I'm sorry you missed the party."

"It's fine and our visitors were informed I was called away."

Snuggling into Colbie's shoulder, Alicia husked, "Would you like to stay at my place?"

"I'd really like to honey, but I'm actually on duty in two hours' time."

"I thought you were off for another day?"

"I was, but apparently Bell has decided to stay for another day and go fishing with Taylor at the Bluffs. Besides you my girl, will be resting in bed. There'll be lots of hangovers in the morning, so I expect sick parade to be horrendous and you get to miss out on all the whining when I send them off to the Infirmary for a vitamin B12 shot."

Giggling, Alicia draped an arm around Colbie's midriff, "True and I like the way you are so thoughtful of others."

"It's just one of the responsibilities of command that I take seriously."

"By the way, you look good in service dress."

"Why thank you Miss Sexy. You look incredible and congratulations on your medals and promotion."

"Thank you baby." Alicia stopped at her front door and turned, "I hope you intend on coming inside for a while."

With a devilish grin, Colbie answered, "Well, I have to ensure you go to bed."

"That's what I thought," replied Alicia as the door opened and she dragged the Colonel inside.

Colbie was gently pushed up against the door after she secured it and Alicia pressed into her back. Hands roamed over shoulders and soft kisses were delivered to the nape of her neck. Moaning deeply, she started unbuttoning her tunic then Alicia's hands snaked to the front and took over.

Once by one the brass fasteners were popped and a warm tongue glided over smooth skin as it was exposed.

When the jacket fell from her body, Colbie felt the dampness gather at the junction of her legs and she groaned.

"That's it baby," coaxed Alicia from behind. "Let me show you my gratitude." Her tunic quickly joined Colbie's on the floor and two under shirts, two bras, two belts and Colbie's trousers followed next.

"You have an amazing touch," Colbie declared as her breasts were covered by her lover's hands.

Gentle squeezes ensued and wet kisses trailed over her back. A deep guttural moan escaped her lips when fingers tweaked her nipples. Suddenly, the hands vanished as did her underpants.

Alicia hurriedly removed her own trousers, panties and footwear before she knelt and slipped off Colbie's socks and boots.

Colbie jerked when Alicia kissed along her right buttock and brought a hand around to delve into her hairless and soaked vulva.

"Oh dear god," she whimpered as two digits grazed over her hardened clitoris. Her head dropped forward and hit the door. She groaned when Alicia stood and pushed her own dampness into her bottom.

Moaning, Alicia slowly penetrated Colbie's tight channel and twisted. "Colbie," she muttered lightheadedly.

"Oh yes … honey," came the hushed response. Swaying into the motion, Colbie kept time with Alicia's thrusts.

Alicia ran her left fingertips over the scars on Colbie's shoulder then travelled downwards until she reached around and cupped a firm breast. Her own need for release plateaued out and she concentrated on her lover.

With tender caresses, she manipulated the stiff teat and deepened her strokes inside the ribbed passage.

"Oh honey," cried Colbie moments later as Alicia passes over the raised, spongy interior nub. "Feels amazing," she said while her hips pistoned faster. She chased after fulfilment and her senses heightened when a thumb lazily ran over her clitoris.

Feeling Colbie shudder in prelude to organism, Alicia nipped at her back and ran her tongue over the elevated scar tissue, "That's it baby, rock into it. I'm right here for you."

With the husky, verbal encouragement ringing in her eyes, Colbie's body tensed and she spiralled into bliss. Her hands reached back and she gripped Alicia's hips. The motion pushed Alicia over the precipice and she tumbled into heavenly liberation.

Panting heavily, Colbie spun around and seized upon smiling lips. The kiss was fierce and she pulled Alicia plush again her own body. Groaning, she cradled her hands under taut buttocks and lifted her lover up.

Moisture met her stomach and Colbie pulled from the kiss. Looking into diluted pools of black, she beamed, "I'm taking you to bed now to show you how much you mean to me."

Buoyed by the comment, Alicia deliriously wrapped her arms around Colbie's neck and crashed their lips together.

Taking small steps towards the bedroom, Colbie felt along the wall then slid the door open. She returned the kiss twofold while carrying her girlfriend to the edge of the mattress. Lowering Alicia carefully, Colbie pulled out of the kiss and looked down at pure perfection.

Dropping to her knees, Colbie pecked up the inside of Alicia's left thigh while tenderly caressing her right hip.

Alicia's body arched off the bed when Colbie blew a short wisp of breath across her labia. She groaned loudly as talented fingertips glided upwards from the base of her clitoris to the hooded tip. "Oh heavens above Colbie," she panted out before gripping the covers with both hands.

Spurred on by the vocal approval, Colbie spent the next thirty minutes bringing Alicia to orgasm on a rolling cascade of ecstasy.

As Alicia's mind numbed for the final time, Colbie lovingly hoisted her off the bed and pulled back the linen. With small pecks to the forehead, she laid her precious cargo onto the mattress and kissed the near asleep woman on the lips.

"Sleep well darling," whispered Colbie after withdrawing.

Going into the living room, she picked up the scattered pieces of her uniform and dressed. Running to her quarters, the Colonel showered then donned a blue tiger stripe uniform. Gathering her combat leg holster and gun, she put in on before leaving the house and picking up breakfast from the market place.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: Much appreciation for the review, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Rolling onto her left side, Alicia prised her eyelids apart and stared at the bedside clock. It read 11:06 and she grinned while stretching the kinks out of her legs and arms. Her nostrils filled with the lingering scent of love making and her smile turned into a devilish smirk. Images of Colbie's delicate and unselfish attention played out in her mind and she sighed with contentment.

Tossing back the covers, the brunette got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a leisurely shower.

With marginally damp hair and dressed in navy blue shorts and a white tank top, Alicia prepared herself breakfast before attending the building that housed exercise equipment for the soldiers.

Once she'd completed two hours of weight lifting, Alicia travelled home for another shower and change of clothes. Deciding to do housework, she just finished when there was a knock on the front door.

Opening the entrance, Alicia was confronted with an enormous bouquet of brightly coloured flowers.

Polly Madden from the Market popped her head out from behind and cheerfully said, "Afternoon Captain, special delivery."

"Well hello Polly and since when did you go into the floral business?"

With a smile to light up the sky, the thirty year old blonde replied, "Ever since a certain person asked me to locate roses and carnations in the agriculture section early this morning."

Taking possession of the arrangement, Alicia noted, "You may have found yourself a new business venture besides organic vegetables."

"At fifty terras profit, I think you may be right. Enjoy your gift, goodbye."

Bringing the flowers towards her nose, Alicia breathed in the aroma and beamed. Her heart performed several backflips and she felt a joy wash over her. Serenity followed and she took the blossoms to the kitchen counter to organise a vase.

When the bouquet was placed on the low table a short time later, Alicia strolled to the Market Place and sought out Casey Durwin.

-o-

After bidding farewell to President Bell, General Brass, Taylor and Reynolds earlier in the morning, Colbie watched from the Control Centre as their Rhino set out for the bluffs. Moments later, she went for a walk along the perimeter to check the towers before returning and commencing a diagnostic review of the Centre's outer security network.

With a record number of soldiers unfit for duty, Colbie found herself working a double shift and once the handover to Riley was complete, she wandered through the Market then entered her quarters.

Stripping, she showered then donned a pair of grey boxers and a black singlet. Rustling up some dinner, she ate before contacting Alicia and enquiring about her day.

"_I did a workout and read. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful and fill the house with a wonderful fragrance."_

Grinning at the image of Alicia on the Vid Link, Colbie suggested, "How about you come over here and stay the rest of the night?"

In reply, Alicia severed the communication, put together a uniform and toiletries and ran to Colbie's.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted with a toe curling kiss and tender caresses along her hips.

Moments passed and Colbie stepped back, "I missed you today and am so glad to see you've fully recovered."

"I missed you too and thanks for the invite."

Taking the bag and uniform, Colbie walked into her bedroom and placed them in the wardrobe, "You are welcome and you will be pleased to know our visitors caught a swordfish each." Returning to the living room, she looked at Alicia and added, "Bell and Brass asked to speak with you before they depart at 0800 hours."

"They are still here?"

"Yes and staying with Nathaniel."

Giggling, Alicia took hold of Colbie's hand and led her to the couch. Seating, she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and wrapped her arms around expansive shoulders, "I have a feeling those two may become regular drop-ins."

"You could be right," agreed Colbie while nuzzling into long black hair.

Placing a hand on the side of Colbie's head, Alicia confessed, "I could get accustomed to this."

"Mmm, there is a strong possibility I will too." Turning into the touch, Colbie pressed her lips against Alicia's wrist, "You taste appetising."

With her tone dropping several octaves, Alicia proposed, "Let's go to bed baby."

"You got it," responded Colbie prior to standing and reaching for Alicia.

-o-

_**Saturday 14th February, 2150**_

Colbie draw back her eyelids when she heard the front door close and she noticed the absence of Alicia from the other side of the bed. Extending her legs, she got off the mattress and went to investigate.

Her girlfriend was positioned behind the kitchen counter busily adding ingredients to a mixing bowl. She looked up and grinned at the nude figure walking her way. "Good morning baby," she said in greeting before returning her attention to cooking.

"Yes it is and have you been to the Market?"

"I have and thought I'd make breakfast for a change."

Moving in behind the cook, Colbie pulled aside long black hair then placed a soft kiss to the nape of neck on display, "Thank you and I appreciate you allowing me to sleep in."

Picking up a whisk, Alivia began to beat the mixture of eggs, cheese, shallots and tomato and ignore the urge to abandon the kitchen and have her way with the woman delivering bolts of desire along her skin, "You are welcome and I ran into Elizabeth while I was out. She invited us to her place for dinner tonight. Nathaniel and Linda will be there and I said I'd check with you first."

Running the tip of tongue over a pulse point, Colbie slipped her hands inside the front of Alicia's tee shirt and made gentle circles across the expanse of knotted abdominal muscles, "I'd like to go and you were wonderful last night."

Groaning, Alicia's resistance waned. She dropped the utensil and rotated, "So were you and I see you are ready for more."

With a tiny smirk, Colbie pecked the end of Alicia's nose, "I certainly am and I think I require a double dose of you."

"You know, after six weeks of unadulterated bliss, I'm so glad it hasn't diminished."

"So am I and I personally don't see that changing for a very long time, if ever."

"Damn, you are a smooth talker."

"You bring it out in me and I want you to understand how fortunate I feel in having you in my life."

A lone tear fell from the corner of Alicia's left eye as the extent of the words floored her, "I feel the same way and have never experienced so many emotions before."

"Never?" questioned Colbie with a smug grin.

"No never. I've been in love before, but with you every aspect is heightened and I am so happy."

A swift frown covered Colbie's face and her body tensed.

Alicia backed out of the embrace and apologised, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that; it's way too soon." Trying to avoid any further awkward conversation, she pivoted and prepared a hot skillet for the omelettes. She heard Colbie retreat and cursed, "Fuck it. You've ruined everything." Her heart sank a fraction more when the sound of the shower pierced the silence.

Pouring the egg mixture into the pan, Alicia focused on cooking and refrained from obsessing over Coblie's reaction to the mention of love.

The water in the ensuite stopped running and the Captain braced herself for the expected wall Colbie would have erected while alone. Flipping the first omelette, she turned her head when her girlfriend approached.

Wearing dark blue boxers and a black singlet, Colbie smiled and kept her left hand behind her back.

"Breakfast is ready," declared Alicia while slipping the food onto plates. "What are you hiding?"

"Happy Valentines," answered Colbie as she presented a colourfully wrapped box.

Alicia took a nanosecond to get over the fact things had taken a completely different direction, "Oh baby, Happy Valentines to you too." Receiving the gift, she swiftly ripped off the paper and gasped when a jewellery box was revealed. Opening it, Alicia stared at the ornate gold chain with a diamond amulet for several seconds before gawking at Colbie, "Oh … my god … it's beautiful. Thank you so much baby."

"You're welcome. When I spotted it in Casey's collection, I thought it would look really good on you. "

"I'll wear it tonight on our dinner date."

Grinning at the suggestion, Colbie sat on the bench stool, "Does that mean you'll be wearing a dress?"

Taking a seat, Alicia put the case down and kissed Colbie senseless for over six minutes. When their lips parted, she teasingly stated, "Maybe."

"Oh I hope you do."

"We'll see and I have your present in my bag."

"I look forward to receiving it and these eggs are really scrumptious."

"Thanks and I have a question for you."

"Fire away honey."

"Has Nathaniel spoken to you about a possible mission to the Badlands?"

"I walked in on a Comms link he was having with Brass yesterday and a recon of the area was mentioned."

"I gather the matter wasn't discussed with you."

"No and I didn't broach the subject. Maybe Nathaniel will speak to me about it tonight, but I do know Bell is eager to ascertain the viability of the land."

Had Alicia had a mouthful of food, it was a safe bet she would have choked at the precise moment, "Say what?"

"I received a communique from the President yesterday and he advised me Brass would be visiting soon to gauge whether the desert could be utilised for future development."

"No way and why didn't you tell me all this sooner?"

Putting up her hands in mock surrender, Colbie replied, "Whoa, back up a little honey. You were OTG for the majority of yesterday and you may recall I was at Spem working my ass off. If I remember right, I came home late and you my stunning temptress; attacked me at the door. Conversation was the last thing on my mind."

Blushing deeply, Alicia leaned into Colbie, "Your memory is correct and you are forgiven."

"Somehow I don't understand why I was guilty of any wrongdoing in the first place."

Giggling, Alicia jested, "Just go with it baby and I'll punish you later."

"I'll pull rank Captain," taunted Colbie. "And turn the table."

Laughing louder, Alicia reached out and grazed a thumb over Colbie's left cheek, "I really enjoy mornings like this."

With tears welling, Colbie put down her fork then returned her eyes to glimmering orbs of warm brown, "I do too and I'd like to thank you for bringing laughter back into my life. I know I hold back a part of myself from you Alicia, but that tower I purposely built around my heart is slowing falling away. I care very deeply for you and treasure our relationship. Give me a little more time and I will not continue to hurt you when you speak of love."

Tentacles of adoration gripped Alicia's cardiac muscle and it took all her years of military discipline not to burst into tears. Instead she cradled her lover's jaw and replied, "I fell in love with you knowing your heart belonged to another. I willingly accepted that condition. You have been nothing but upfront about that and what we have together is beyond all my expectations. I love you Colbie and promise to be here for you whenever you need me."

Teardrops coursed down Colbie's face and she nodded. Too torn to respond verbally, she pulled Alicia onto her chest and held on firmly.

After several moments of silence, Alicia spoke, "I've never been this vulnerable before or been able to express my feelings so openly."

"I like the sense of ease between us," sniffled out Colbie.

"Me too and let's finish eating so I can hand over you gift."

Leaning back slightly, Colbie nestled into soft raven locks and her voice broke, "Thanks for understanding me."

"You will never have to doubt that Colbie."

Running fingers along the curve of Alicia's spine, Colbie grinned, "I won't."

-o-

Colbie was placing the last dish into the dishwasher when Alicia exited the bedroom carrying a medium sized, brown parchment wrapped present. Blue eyes locked onto the Captain's naked form as Colbie closed the sliding door on the counter top. "I gather you being lusciously nude is the second gift?" she sassily implied.

"It is."

Pulling Alicia into her embrace, Colbie kissed her soundly then picked her up by the hips and tenderly lowered her onto the bench.

Groaning into the kiss, Alicia wrapped her legs around Colbie and dropped the present onto the kitchen top surface.

Strong arms caressed over the swell of her buttocks and she found her own fingers entangled in soft strands of black hair. The throb in her centre picked up pace when Colbie's digits trailed forwards and began a journey towards aching nipples.

Deft touches found erect nubs waiting and Colbie felt moisture seep through the cotton material of her singlet. Tweaking the stiff teats, she pushed against her lover's soaked core and a long, drawn out whimper followed.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Colbie held Alicia's gaze, "You are incredible honey."

Before replying, Alicia looked down at the hands cupping her bosom and reclined several inches, "I want you inside me."

Answering with a lip crashing kiss, Colbie took control and ran her left hand down along a taunt tummy then gradually teased the hard clitoris that met her arrival.

Pushing up, Alicia slowly lunged against the strokes and grabbed at Colbie's shirt. The garment was lifted and Colbie ended the kiss to allow her paramour to discard it.

"You are so beautiful," she husked before focusing on brown pools of lust.

Rocking in time with the fingers, Alicia sucked on her bottom lip when Colbie lazily ran her palm over a pliant breast. Her breath hitched when two digits rimmed vagina and slithered through the abundant wetness.

Smiling, Colbie entered the warm, inviting canal and swore when interior muscles clamped around her, "Shit, I love how much control you have."

Gripping onto Colbie's left shoulder, Alicia panted, "It's all the practice we've been having and oh … dear … god that feels really good."

Watching her lover grind into the penetration, caused a trickle of liquid from Colbie's opening and when Alicia closed her eyes and moaned, she came unstuck. Her body shook as the orgasm ripped through every pore and she gasped, "Crap that has never happened before."

Alarmed, Alicia opened her eyes, but kept up with the rhythm, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes honey, how about you?"

"I'm flattered and about to follow you."

"Not yet Alicia, I want you to enjoy a little longer."

"Trust me baby, I already am."

"Mmm, you sure are. Touch me honey."

Reaching down, Alicia placed her right hand over Colbie's left breast and fondled, "How is that?"

"Really nice," replied Colbie as she pressed in further.

"Oh god baby," cooed Alicia. "It feels great."

"Yes it does," agreed Colbie before tracing a thumb over the collection of ultra-sensitive nerve endings. "Especially this place right here."

With a slight jerk, Alicia bore down on the permeation, "Why yes it does and oh shit, oh yes baby … I'm nearly there."

Easing off a fraction, Colbie confessed, "I am too … oh honey … pull my nipple."

Surprised by the openness of the instruction, Alicia nevertheless complied and was rewarded with the heart stopping expression of pure bliss on her girlfriend's face. It was enough to send her into her own spiral of release. On the next thrust, Alicia felt the heat blaze behind her eyes and the shudders started to run through every inch of her body.

Colbie struggled to stay upright as tiny spasms hit her while she drew the last of Alicia's climax from her. She winked at her lover and admitted, "That was very satisfying."

Nodding, Alicia found purchase with Colbie's shoulder and asked, "Stay inside me, I'm not done."

Grinning madly, Colbie assented, "That would be grand and suit my plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes my beautiful warrior. I am going to take you on every flat surface in this place before we get to the bed."

"I may have mentioned this before, but I really do like your logic."

"And I like everything about you."

Alicia commenced riding the fingers deep inside her once again and rotated her hips, "Mmm, ditto on that baby."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but real life is taking over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Jumping out of bed when the alarm sounded, Colbie looked down at the leather bound edition of Jules Vern's _"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea"_ and tittered with the memory of receiving the gift from Alicia eight days previously.

Since Valentine's Day, the couple had grown closer and several times Colbie had three words right on the tip of her tongue before being plagued with guilt. She had chastised herself at the time, but was relieved to find she no longer withdrew her affections from Alicia.

The incidents had not gone unnoticed from the Captain and her own euphoria had resulted in the Colonel being on the receiving end of a few surprise visits to the building site at Spem. The unexpected drop-ins had concluded with sexual encounters in the newly constructed Community Hall, the Infirmary's entire collection of bio-beds and the desk in the Command Centre. The traffic had been completely one way with Colbie being left a quivering mess while Alicia remained fully clothed and glowing.

Now, as Colbie walked into the ensuite, she heard the beeping of her Comms followed by Taylor's voice, _"Base to Alpha Charlie."_

Running to the bedside table, Colbie answered, "Go ahead."

"Ma'am, General Brass is on the way for a briefing."

"Acknowledged Tango November, be there in ten – out." Putting down the Comms, Colbie collected underwear before returning to the bathroom.

Nine minutes passed and Colbie walked into the Terra Nova Command Centre, "Good morning Taylor and Riley."

"Good morning ma'am," responded the two Security Team members.

"General Brass is twenty mikes out," added the Sergeant from her position at the Control Station.

"Roger that," replied Colbie while looking to Nathaniel.

Standing, Taylor ushered Colbie out onto the balcony, "During the handover Wash asked I pass on a message."

Smiling at the mention of her girlfriend, Colbie enquired, "I hope she had an uneventful night?"

"She did and told me to inform you she would be available after 1300 hours if there was a need to contact her."

The grin on Colbie's face widened, "Alicia bet me there would be a visit from Brass before Friday."

"I see and Wash will expect to go on the expedition."

"That may not be the case or do you not plan on leaving her here in charge?"

"I was thinking of leaving Gus as OIC and avoid having Wash pissed at me."

"That may be a wise move my friend and as previously discussed, I'll remain with the work detail over at Spem. There is just too much do be done and I can't afford to get behind schedule."

"Not a problem and Jackson informed me construction of the family quarters is underway."

"We broke ground yesterday and the foundations have been laid."

"I have to say the effort you guys have put in has been outstanding and on a personal note, I like this ever smiling look on you."

"I'm really happy and extremely content with life. Quite frankly, I feel like coming here has revitalised me and Alicia is the reason I get up each day."

Slapping his friend on the left shoulder, Nathaniel remarked, "I'm pleased for the two of you and the woman is hopeless for you. Have you given any thought to moving in together once Spem is complete?"

"The subject hasn't come up yet, but I'm keen to ask. Although logically, it would mean one of us will be ten miles away from work and emergencies."

"True and that my friend is all up to you and Wash to figure out."

Nodding, Colbie rubbed the end of her chin, "I also need to consider someone for the position of Sheriff."

Grey eyebrows looked on with interest, "Don't you have a candidate arriving with the Twelfth Pilgrimage?"

"There will be two; a Jonathon Metcalf who is a Detective Sergeant with Population Control and a Vanessa Armitage. She is an Investigator with Homeworld Security and served fifteen years with the Military."

"What about Metcalf, does he have any Military experience?"

Scrunching up her features, Colbie answered, "He has ten years on the Force and nada on the Military side."

"Why the expression of doubt?"

"Nepotism played a huge part in Metcalf securing a position with Chicago Metro. His father just happens to be the Assistance Commissioner and he pulled a few strings. He even cashed in a favour to have Metcalf Junior nominated for the job of Sheriff."

"I gather that information does him no favours as far as you are concerned."

Dipping her head twice in agreement, Colbie leaned against the railing, "When Jim returns with Brass I'll be making arrangements for a quiet chat. I'm hoping he'll have some vital data on Metcalf."

"How does his file read?"

"Divorced after six months and his service record is solid, but there's nothing that stands out or gives me any cause to choose him. His promotions weren't merit based and that's a worry."

"It sounds like you've already made your decision."

"My gut is telling me to go with Armitage. Her service record is undeniably the better of the two and I have the feeling Metcalf's is missing several entries."

"Then go with your instinct Colbie."

"I will and Metcalf will have to be satisfied with the position of Deputy, if I offer it to him."

"That's a good plan and changing the subject, are you and Wash available to have dinner with Linda and me Saturday?"

"We are and I'm thoroughly enjoying this double dating caper."

Chuckling, Taylor agreed, "It's a nice slice of normal life."

"I'm all for that and how is Corporal Lansing doing?"

"Much improved and his report on his first encounter with a Slasher was a masterpiece."

"He was lucky to have the services of two brilliant doctors as his disposal and still be alive."

Smirking, Nathaniel joked, "Are you trying to sell me a line?"

"Oh I don't think that is necessary Nate. The way you look at Linda tells me all I need to know."

"What can I say, she's bewitching?"

The conversation was interrupted with news of Brass' impending arrival over the Comms. The two senior Officers descended the staircase in preparation.

-o-

Once greetings were over, Taylor led Brass, Jim and Colbie into the Control Centre.

Brass handed over a PlexPad then removed his hat. "Those are your orders Colonel Taylor," he explained while taking a seat. "At 0900 hours tomorrow I will be joining you and ten of your soldiers on a recon of the Badlands. The mission is to search for signs on the previous population and determine the prospect of developing the area for future inhabitants."

"Understood Sir, my team will be ready."

"Excellent and Adams, I expect you to join us."

"Begging your pardon General, but there is much to be done at Novam Spem."

"I'm sure there is, but your work crews are a month ahead of schedule."

"We are?" queried Colbie with raised brows.

"Yes and I'd like to spend some time with my old 2IC."

Grinning at the reference, Colbie replied, "As you wish Sir."

"Now that's settled; where is the delightful Captain Washington?"

"She was on night duty and is currently sleeping Sir," answered Nathaniel.

"Oh that's shame. Adams, contact her at a more convenient time and have her meet the four of us for lunch at Tom's. Jim, you do the same with your charming wife and sister in-law."

"Yes Sir," chorused Jane and Colbie together.

"Excellent. Adams, how about you drive me over to Novam Spem so I can say hello to everyone and check out the progress?"

"Yes General."

As Brass got to his feet, Colbie glanced at Taylor and caught the roll of his eyes. Since New Year Brass had visited twice and each time he was more relaxed and stayed longer.

-o-

After a short drive, Colbie and the General inspected the finished buildings then Brass marvelled at the agricultural pastures.

"Simply outstanding Colbie; a job well done by you and your crew. I can see the energy allotted to this community and am impressed with what we've managed to achieve in a relatively short period of time. You should be proud of your people."

"I am Sir and the storage facilities will be well stocked when the Twelfth Pilgrimage arrives."

"Good news and how is it with Captain Washington?"

Any attempt to keep the grin off her face was futile, so Colbie didn't try, "Couldn't be better Sir and how is Maxine?"

"She is as beautiful as always and eager to see you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She will be accompanying me on my next visit."

"That's great and I look forward to speaking with her again face to face."

"It is Colbie and what's with the Sir shit?"

"Sorry, habit."

"You're excused and Maxine insisted she visit you after I told her all about Alicia."

"Shit, she's bound to bombard me with questions for hours."

Jonas let out a brief chuckle, "That's a given. Now tell me how Taylor has been."

"He hasn't faltered once. Things have returned to normal and the tragedy of Phoenix is a distant memory for most of the settlement as life goes on."

"I'm pleased to hear that and you look well established."

"I am and relish each day."

"This is between you and me, but if the Badlands can be populated, I'll be heading up the colony."

"Wow, that is fantastic news, but why so far away from here?"

"The Relocation Committee has only sanctioned one other settlement."

"Only three in total?"

"Affirmative, they don't want to overcrowd New Earth."

"Makes sense, but what about 2150 Earth?"

Jonas' reply was tinged with sadness, "In the past two months four billion people have perished due to an outbreak of fighting when Europe declared war on all African Nations."

"Did you deploy troops?"

"Yes, but the worst of the destruction had already been done. In the wash up, all of Europe's countries have been excluded from the Transfer Program and are now battling each other for control. We have been advised to keep out of it and are quite happy to do so."

"I guess that's one way to decrease the population."

"It's all rather gruesome and the reason why I accepted the offer to oversee Ver Valley."

"Spring Valley?" translated Colbie.

"Yes. We are aware of several natural springs in the area to the north, but never had the time to explore the region beyond."

With a cocked left eyebrow, Colbie enquired, "There's more to your request I tag along tomorrow, isn't there?"

"You always were observant Colbie and I want your full unit to travel with us."

"You're concerned some of the Phoenix soldiers made it their new home?"

"Affirmative. After interrogating Mira a second time, she confirmed at least ten broke away from the main group well before the Sixers departed company with Lucas. They were heavily armed and took sufficient supplies to strengthen the theory they survived."

"Why did Mira withhold that information earlier?"

"Lucas Taylor may have played her for a fool, but she wasn't about to be as stupid with us."

"She used it as a bargaining chip?"

"Correct. I traded fortnightly visits with her daughter along with a rebreather for the co-ordinates of the route taken by the soldiers. Their leader is Lieutenant Welsh and apparently he disagreed with Lucas' decision to slaughter the majority of the population of Terra Nova and use the survivors as slave labour to work the mines."

"Shit, are you taking about Roger?"

"Unfortunately I am."

"I'm sorry to learn that Jonas. I supposed the mission includes seeking him and the others out then eliminate the threat."

"You are correct and I thought the Alpha Team was better suited for the Op."

"Nathaniel and his people are more than capable Jonas."

"Don't get me wrong, the two teams will track the insurgents, but I don't want to brief the Security Team until we are OTG. I don't want mad hysteria from the citizens if word gets out."

"I understand and Lieutenant Guzman will be left in charge.

"He's a good man and the settlement will be well protected. From the reports I received from Nathaniel last week, there has been no indications of outsiders traversing the outer boundaries of Terra Nova or Novam Spem."

"As a precaution, I refigured both communities' long range sensor arrays and there is now a fifty mile circumference under constant surveillance. Nothing, including wildlife steps inside those zones without radar or visual detection."

"Effective use of defensive technology Colbie."

"After the attempted coup, the citizens were more than a little anxious regards others coming through the gate unannounced. Once I rectified the issue, Nathaniel held a town meeting and explained the new upgrades."

"I admire the way you and Nathaniel express genuine concern for the people here."

Colbie smirked at the compliment, "I had a brilliant CO who instilled the true value of a human life to my interpersonal skills repertoire."

"This is true and have you made a decision on the Sheriff candidates?"

"No, but Armitage is the frontrunner."

"I suggest you stick with that."

"Okay, what do you know that wasn't in Metcalf's file?"

"I'll leave it for you to have that conversation with Jim. He has personal knowledge of the man."

"Wait, I thought that name was familiar. He was the Officer who arrested Jim and eventually ensured he went to prison."

"He was, but only after Jim struck him while trying to protect his scared daughter."

"I'm no expert on human dynamics, but that is just asking for trouble having the two of them in the same place."

"You'll get no argument from me and originally, I did ask for Metcalf's name to be deleted from the transfer list."

"Let me guess, good old dad traded in another favour and vouched for him?"

"You got it. Warren Gosling the newly appointed Chairman of the Relocation Committee, served with Metcalf Senior."

"Shit."

"Listen Colbie, as far as Gosling and Tobias Metcalf are concerned, they are unaware you possess any of this information."

"That's a valid point and on experience alone, Armitage is the superior candidate."

"Precisely, so I'll inform Gosling and the President upon my return. I will also suggest Metcalf was unsuccessful in obtaining the Deputy's position too and you have decided to appoint a local."

"I appreciate it. Are there any updates on the Twelfth Pilgrimage's departure time?"

"At this stage is it still pencilled in for Saturday seventh of November. Although, your medical and additional security members will be here on the first of September. That will give then a full two months to acclimatise and fine tune everything before the population increase."

"We will be ready."

"Your grandfather would be proud of your achievements Colbie. You're a master builder and I particularly like how you've designed your own quarters."

"Considering I was allowed to make the alterations, I'm satisfied with the result."

"It's a beautiful home and do you have plans for the extra rooms?"

With a wink, Colbie confessed, "I most certainly do. I need the extra space for when you visit."

"Very funny, now if it's not too much trouble, could you take me to Memorial Field? I'd like to pay my respects."

"I go there once a week and discuss what's happened."

"Alicia doesn't mind?"

"No, in fact she encourages me to visit. She has a great understanding of my need to hold onto my family's memory."

"You've found yourself a remarkable woman Colbie."

"I have been most fortunate and Alicia provides all I need."

"You're like your old self again and for that, I am very thankful to her."

"I'm more flexible these days and see the beauty in life once again."

"Wise words and we better make a move."

-o-

Alicia's eyes popped open when she heard the front door of her house creak. Checking the time, she saw it was 1305 hours and grinned when Colbie appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Hello honey," the Colonel said in greeting while removing her all weather jacket.

"Hi and this is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you to drop in."

"I've been over at Spem with Jonas and he asked if you could have lunch with him, but I invited to dinner at my place so you could sleep longer."

"Thanks for the consideration, but it still doesn't explain why you are here and not hanging out with the General."

Smiling brightly, Colbie draped the outer garment over the back of an armchair before removing her vest and boots, "I've finished for the day and Nathaniel has taken Jonas over to Devil's Canyon."

Sitting up against the bedhead, Alicia declared, "Oh, I like where this is going."

Colbie took one look at her girlfriend's exposed chest and melted, "It is leading to me stripping, showering then snuggling under the covers with you."

"Yee haw, hurry up and I see it's been raining."

"On and off and just perfect for bed."

The remaining uniform items swiftly landed on the chair and a butt naked Colbie raced into the ensuite. She re-emerged minutes later and slid onto the mattress when Alicia lifted the covers. Snaking an arm over a warm hip, Colbie pressed in closer and captured waiting lips.

The kiss lasted some time before Alicia's hands palmed over Colbie's shoulders. She was shocked to feel the texture of smooth skin. Pulling back, she gazed at her smiling lover. "Turn around," she instructed.

Complying, Colbie presented her scar free shoulders and upper back, "Elizabeth removed a portion of tissue last night. It will take another five treatments before it's completely gone."

"Oh baby," cried Alicia before wrapping her left arm around Colbie and kissing the unblemished flesh repeatedly.

With heightening senses, Colbie closed her eyes and relished the contact. Her body was alive with desire for the woman paying homage to her skin and tears fell like raindrops when the pecks reached the middle of her back.

"I love you so much Colbie," murmured Alicia before rolling Colbie onto her back. Looking into tear filled eyes, she asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Your gentleness and reaction got to me."

"The scars never bothered me."

"I know, but it was time I let go of the last reminder of my family tragedy. Juliette and Claire are in my heart. They always will be and I want to cherish their memory and not dwell on the horror."

Realising Colbie had taken a huge leap towards healing the pain of her past, Alicia whispered, "I am right here for you."

"That gives me such comfort Alicia. I want you to know how grateful I am for your support."

Wiping away her own tears, Alicia smiled, "I am very proud of you."

Blue orbs locked onto brown, "Thanks but my courage comes from you."

"Jesus, I'm never going to stop crying if you keep up with that kind of talk."

"You big softie," taunted Colbie as she pulled Alicia to her chest. "In all seriousness, the past two months with you have been the happiest moments I've experienced in a long time."

"I can say the same thing about you."

The conversation was halted when Jim's voice transmitted on Colbie's Comms, _"Alpha Charlie, this is Sierra Juliette."_

Reaching out her right arm, the Colonel picked up the communications device, "Go ahead Sheriff."

"_I'm on my way to your quarters – over."_

"You better change direction and meet me at Washington's."

"_Roger that – out."_

"Do you know what all that is about?" enquired Alicia while untangling herself from Colbie's legs.

"I have a pretty good idea and it won't take long." Climbing out of bed, Colbie redressed and told Alicia all about Metcalf and Armitage.

Throwing on a pair of briefs and a sports bra, Alicia grabbed linen trousers and a purple tank top from the cupboard, "I don't suppose Jim will be too impressed with the news."

There was a rap at the front entrance and Colbie left her girlfriend to dress.

Pulling back the door, she immediately asked her friend, "Have you been speaking with Brass?"

"I have and he told me you had some questions for me."

"Come on in and we'll talk."

Alicia strolled into the living room and offered, "I'll make us some lemonade."

"Thanks honey," replied Colbie while motioning for Jim to take a seat. "How much did Brass tell you?"

"He said you needed information about a former colleague of mine."

"Was your arresting Officer a Jonathon Metcalf?"

With a creased forehead, Jim answered, "He was. I slugged the bastard when he prevented me from comforting Zoe once she'd been located in the air vent."

"I've read the report, but Metcalf's Christian name wasn't given, so I wasn't sure if it was the same person. Under the circumstances you were treated harshly by a fellow Officer."

"Thanks."

"Metcalf has been put forward as a candidate for the position of Sheriff for Novam Spem."

"What?" exclaimed a stunned Jim.

"Relax my friend. The final choice is entirely mine and from what I've learnt about Metcalf, he would be highly unsuitable."

"You got that right. The man's a goon and overstepped his authority."

"That's the impression I got from Brass and he will be informing the Committee that the other candidate has the job."

"Thank you Colbie," responded Jim as Alicia passed over a tumbler.

Taking a seat beside Colbie and passing over a glass, she enquired, "Does Metcalf still get to transfer?"

"No honey," replied Colbie with a smile. "Because he wasn't chosen by the lottery, he isn't automatically given a free ride and I won't be offering him the Deputy's job either."

"That's a relief," sighed Jim. "I suspect his father Tobias will be less than happy with the outcome."

"I took his involvement into consideration and after all the corruption enlisted by the Phoenix Group, I wasn't about to be swayed by the threat of more. Brass will be making an official complaint to the appropriate authorities once he returns."

Alicia rested her free hand on Colbie's knee, "Will you be joining us for dinner Jim?"

Nodding, the Sheriff swallowed a mouthful of drink before replying, "Colbie invited us earlier."

"Awesome."

The three friends chatted for a further fifteen minutes until Jim made his departure and returned to the Command Centre. Colbie collected the glassware and placed it into the sink while Alicia quickly tidied up the main bedroom.

When Colbie stunk up behind her, the pair ended up in a jumble of limbs and flying clothing on the mattress and Alicia made a closer inspection of Colbie's back.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Terra Nova: New Earth – New Hope

Summary: This story takes place after Lieutenant Alicia Washington sacrifices herself to create a diversion that in turn, enables the escape of the Shannon family and the settlement's Sheriff's eventual return to Earth 2149 to thwart plans for the Lucas Taylor led Phoenix Group. Alternative Universe.

Pairings: Alicia Washington & Original Female Character. Elizabeth & Jim Shannon.

Rating: M for mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by the telling of this tale. All characters other than original remain the property of Creators Kelly Marcel & Craig Silverstein; Amblin Television, Chernin Entertainment, Kapital Entertainment, Siesta Productions & 20th Century Fox Television. This story includes a female/female relationship so be warned!

A/N: This chapter brings an end to this tale, but the Muse ensure a sequel will be on the list of her many stories. Much gratitude to the reviews, follows and favs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**Tuesday 24th February**_

The scout vehicle being driven by Reynolds came to an abrupt stop two hundred yards ahead of the other transport and the Corporal radioed Taylor, _"Tango November, Sierra One, I've picked up human life forms to the north – over."_

From his position in the second Rhino, Nathaniel answered, "Copy that. Are they on the move or stationary? – over."

"_Stationary Sir. I count eight in total – over."_

"Distance Reynolds? – over."

"_Eight hundred yards Sir – over."_

"Copy, hold position – out.

Five Rhinos converged behind Reynolds and the soldiers swiftly disembarked. Brass gestured for the Security and Alpha Teams to reform then he issued instructions.

"We will walk the rest of the way. It appears Welsh and his renegades have set up a community at the first spring. Taylor, take your team and approach from the left flank. I will join you and Adams, take the right. Stay alert people. It is possible two soldiers are in positions outside the range of our scanners, so watch each other's' backs. Fortunately we have the advantage of nightfall, so use the cover accordingly."

After acknowledgements, the two units formed into defensive formations and moved out.

-o-

Within minutes Colbie and Nathaniel were surveying a small campsite comprising of five tents, a camp fire and two sentries pacing the outer perimeter. Using hand signals, the Colonels dispatched a soldier each to eliminate the lookouts.

Once the path to proceed was clear, the reaming six hostiles were captured and secured without resistance.

Welsh was separated from his comrades and led into a copse of palm trees. Forced onto his knees by Taylor, he looked up at Brass and smiled.

"Kudos General, I never expected to see you again," he said to his long ago Commanding Officer. The dark haired male in his early fifties, turned to Colbie and shook his head, "I did however think I would meet up with you at some point."

Colbie remained disappointed and silent as Jonas spoke, "And I never contemplated witnessing your betrayal."

"We do what we can to survive General and considering you are here with an Alpha Team; I suppose it is correct to assume another gate has been constructed."

Jonas' voice was devoid of emotion, "You are correct in your hypothesis, but as far as survival goes, yours is about to come to an abrupt end."

"Such is life Jonas," replied Welsh deadpan. "Before you carry out my execution, can you tell me if the others made it?"

With a slight nod, the General answered, "Lucas Taylor was sentenced to death along with his marauding group some months back and the Sixers imprisoned for life back on Earth 2150."

"I see. You know, after all this time, I really thought no one would come looking for us. You are the last person I expected to leave his career behind to settle here."

"I'll let you in on what's occurred since you fled Terra Nova. The Phoenix Group is no longer in existence and every single traitor is now accounted for. Two way travel between the two Earths is a reality and that is how I am here."

Dark eyebrows rose, "Well I'll be damned."

"Your words are more than ironic Roger and it's time to pass judgement upon you."

"Can I have one final request?" enquired the prisoner hopefully.

"Go ahead."

"May I be permitted to stand," Welsh asked as his eyes focused on an approaching Alicia. "Hang on, I watched Lucas shoot you."

Smiling, Alicia spoke, "He always had lousy aim."

Welsh let out a laugh, "That's true and quite frankly, I didn't agree with his actions. You're one hell of a solider Washington and it was a pleasure to have served with you all those years ago." He turned his head and locked eyes with Brass.

The General's shoulders slumped, "Get him up Colonel Taylor."

Placing a hand under Welsh's left armpit, Nathaniel hauled him to his feet and shoved him up against the nearest tree trunk.

"I appreciate the gesture Jonas and tell Maxine I am truly sorry for losing sight of right and wrong and the true value of family."

Bobbing his head twice, Brass stepped forward while withdrawing his handgun, "I will. Roger Welsh, you are guilty of carrying out acts of treason against the United States of America and of twenty four counts of murder. By the authority of President Bell, you are hereby sentenced to death." Moving his right index finger against the trigger, Jonas lifted his arm and aimed at Welsh's temple. Depressing, he fired one shot and the condemned man fell to the ground.

Taylor knelt and felt for a pulse. He shook his head and the General walked away.

Colbie reached out and squeezed his left shoulder as he passed by.

"Thanks," he whispered while moving on.

Alicia noted the exchange and her questioning eyes bore into Colbie's.

The Colonel mouthed a single word, "Later."

The Captain dipped her head and Colbie joined Taylor beneath the tree. Silently, the two Officers began to dig up the soil beside Welsh.

-o-

At the completion of a debrief given by Brass back at Terra Nova, Colbie took the General to Tom's for dinner with the others, and then escorted him to the terminus. After an emotional farewell, she drove back to the settlement and strolled over to Alicia's home.

Her knock went unanswered, so Colbie went to her quarters. When she entered the kitchen, she found a PlexPad with a message on the counter.

**Sorry honey, **

**Been called to fill in for nightshift.**

**Will talk to you in the morning.**

**Sweet dreams.**

"Crap," complained Colbie out loud before turning off the lights and heading for the bedroom.

-o-

**_Friday 27th February, 2150_**

Alicia stepped out of the shower and reached for a fresh towel. As she dried off, her communicator activated with a request for her to join Colbie and Nathaniel for breakfast at the Market Place. She readily accepted and quickly dressed in black fatigue trousers and a black tee shirt. Putting her still damp hair up into a ponytail, she made the short trip in less than three minutes.

The Captain beamed radiantly when she spotted her girlfriend sitting outside the newly erected pastry and coffee stall.

Colbie looked up to find Alicia walking towards her. She stood and pulled out a chair, "Good morning sweetheart."

Taking a step closer, Alicia hugged Colbie, "Hello babe, I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," replied the Colonel before kissing Alicia on the side of her neck.

"Mmm, that feels incredibly nice," murmured Alicia throatily.

"So do you," countered Colbie as she let go and sat.

With sparkling eyes, Alicia took a seat and asked, "Where is Nathaniel?"

"He'll be here shortly. I'm sorry for keeping you from going to bed."

Grinning, Alicia shook her head, "It's fine and I gather you need to talk."

"I do and it concerns Nathaniel also."

Intrigued, Alicia reached out and clasped her girlfriend's right hand, "Will Brass be joining us?"

"No honey, he travelled home last night."

Black eyebrows rose, "Really, I must have been out on patrol and missed his exit?"

"On the trip back from Ver Valley, he had a change of plans."

Alicia was about to ask another question when Taylor approached.

"Good morning ladies," he said while taking the seat beside Alicia.

"Morning," chorused the two women.

"I'll grab us some food," offered Colbie while getting to her feet.

Once she reached the counter, Alicia turned to Nathaniel, "Brass went home."

"Yeah, Colbie informed me last night."

"She mentioned a change of plans."

"It will be about Ver Valley," surmised a slight perplexed Taylor.

"It is," interjected Colbie prior to placing three mugs of juice and a plate of danishes onto the table.

"Thanks babe," said Alicia while picking up a drink. "I'm famished."

Sitting back down, Colbie glanced at Nathaniel, "Brass is recommending Ver be settled, but not straight away."

"Did he give any reason for the delay?"

"He suggested it would be forcing too many environmental changes on the planet. He will be putting forth a proposal to the Committee for a building start date of January first 2151."

"That's quite the turn around," noted Alicia mid-bite of a danish. "Does this have anything to do with the comment Welsh made about Brass's wife?"

"Only to a small degree."

"Pardon?" remarked Taylor. "I'm not following you."

Finishing her juice, Colbie explained, "As you would have ascertained from the conversation between the General and Welsh, they had served together in the past, as did Alicia and Welsh."

"Yeah, I picked that part up."

"What you both don't know, is that it was some twenty years ago and they were the best of friends. Brass married Welsh's sister shortly afterwards."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alicia. "Maxine is Welsh's sister?"

"Yes."

"Jesus," sputtered Taylor. "So Brass executed his brother in-law?"

"He did and he doesn't what to return to Ver Valley for some time, especially with Maxine by his side."

"That's completely understandable and certainly does clarify his departure."

Colbie put down her pastry and countered, "Roger disappointed his family when he suddenly resigned from the Army and it only got worse when it was discovered he had gone rouge. Every principle of the Phoenix philosophy went against the values and beliefs that Roger previously held close to his heart. His wife and two daughters turned their backs on him once they were aware of his actions." Wiping away a tear that was falling from her eye, Colbie grew silent.

Alicia placed a hand on her knee and soothingly offered comfort, "Did you know him well?"

"Yes, he was Claire's godfather."

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry."

"Roger was Juliette's uncle."

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Nathaniel. "So that makes Brass her father and your ex-father in-law. What a small world."

"You've got that right. Brass swore me to secrecy about our former connection until he was comfortable enough to address the subject with you in person," remarked Colbie as she interlocked her fingers with Alicia's. "I need to make a move for Spem. I'll see you both later."

Getting up, Nathaniel gripped her shoulder, "I'll buy you a beer after shift."

"You're on."

As Taylor left, Colbie brought Alicia's hand up to her lips and gently kissed the palm, "Thank you for understanding my position honey and for not berating me for not telling you sooner."

Leaning in, Alicia rested her head against Colbie's, "You were under orders babe. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"I do," replied Colbie as she pressed in closer.

The couple remained in that position for several minutes before parting ways and reporting for duty.

-o-

_**Saturday 9th May, 2150**_

Colbie woke to the light caress of fingers dancing across the small of her back. Stretching, she opened her eyes and remarked. "I gather you're off duty."

"I finished ten minutes ago and picked up some breakfast," the Captain replied while snuggling into her girlfriend.

With naked flesh plush against her own, Colbie groaned, "Good grief you feel wonderful and good morning."

"Yes it is and Zoe asked if we could babysit her this afternoon while her parents are OTG at the falls."

"I hope you said yes and where will Maddy and Josh be?"

Trailing her fingertips upwards, Alicia answered, "I did and Josh will be working while Maddy has a date with Reynolds."

Rolling over onto her side, Colbie looked at Alicia, "Are you tired?"

"A little, but I'm sure I have enough energy for you."

"Hold that thought while I go pee."

Alicia watched as Colbie entered the bathroom then return moments later, "I see Elizabeth has finished with your back."

"I dropped into the Infirmary last night," responded Colbie before latching onto her lover's lips.

-o-

Zoe jumped onto Alicia's lap and asked, "Do you love Colbie?"

"I do."

With a nod of approval, the youngster continued, "Good, she makes you smile."

"Yes she does and how is school?"

"Oh, it is fun and do you want to marry Colbie?"

Alicia glanced over to Colbie who was busy making lunch in the kitchen and grinned, "It would be nice and what's with all the questions?"

Leaning in, Zoe whispered, "I saw Colbie buying a ring from Casey yesterday."

Trying to stop her heart from racing, Alicia calmly enquired, "What did the ring look like?"

"Well, I told mommy and she screamed and so did Maddy. When daddy came home, he went all funny and danced around the house with mommy."

Alicia's expression was one of total shock, "Oh … my … god, he did?"

Nodding, Zoe giggled at her friend, "Mommy always tells me not to make funny faces. She says the wind might change and I will be stuck with that face. Lucky you are indoors with no wind."

Laughing at the comment, Alicia tickled her young charge, which only increased the level of hilarity.

Colbie put the last of the sandwiches on a platter and looked over to the squirming, chuckling child, "Do you need some backup Zoe?"

In between bursts of giggles, she replied, "No … no … I've got it."

A flashback to a similar scene with Juliette and Claire swept over Colbie and she smiled. Forgetting the food, she ran to the couch and proceeded to tickle Alicia under the ribs.

Once Zoe was free due to the distraction, she jumped onto Alicia's legs and tickled her bare feet.

"NOT FAIR!" yelled the Captain before rolling off the furniture and landing on the floor mat. Leaping to her feet, she roared with merriment when Colbie renewed an attack on Zoe.

The child's laughter echoed throughout the house for several minutes before Colbie finally stopped.

"That was a lot of fun," admitted Zoe as she sprung onto Colbie's back and wrapped arms around her neck.

"It sure was," commented Colbie. "But now it's time to eat."

"Okay. Can we play again later?" enquired Zoe as she settled onto the floor.

Alicia ruffled the girl's hair and smiled, "We sure can."

"Good, you make the best fun."

Colbie stood and pulled Alicia onto her chest, "How about we go to the playground after lunch?"

Zoe jumped up and down and clapped, "Can we Auntie Alicia?"

"Sounds good to me."

Running towards the table, Zoe shouted, "YAY!"

Alicia nestled into the side of Colbie's neck, "How cute is that child?"

"Pretty cute, but I'm sure we can do better with a few of our own."

Floored by the remark, Alicia held her breath, "What did you say?"

"We will discuss it tonight honey."

"Oh … okay."

The rest of the day was a blur as Alicia attempted to refrain from blurting out she knew about the ring. When the couple returned to Colbie's after dropping off Zoe, Alicia offered to cook dinner.

Colbie accepted and took the opportunity to take a shower.

She returned to the kitchen dressed in high cut white cotton briefs and a white singlet. Sidling up to Alicia, she pecked the cook on the cheek, "Smells yummy honey and thank you for a fun day."

"You're welcome and dinner is ready."

"I'll set the table."

"Okay and I like that outfit on you."

Giggling, Colbie opened the counter drawer, "I wanted to be comfortable."

Running the palm of her left hand over the curve of Colbie's back, Alicia was full of admiration, "Babe, you look very relaxed."

"I am and while I was in the shower Nathaniel called."

"Is there a problem?" enquired Alicia while dishing up two meals.

"No, he invited us over to his place for a barbeque lunch tomorrow." Picking up the plates, Colbie took them to the dining table.

"He has really taken to entertaining," pointed out Alicia while sitting.

"He has found his peace honey."

"I think that's predominately due to the arrival of Linda."

"She has given him reason to look towards a future that includes not being alone."

"I'm just happy for them both."

"Love has a way of changing everything."

Failing to keep the smile from her lips, Alicia replied, "That is very true."

Without making eye contact, Colbie commented, "I know it's changed me."

Putting down her fork, Alicia glared at her girlfriend, "Do you what to run that by me again?"

With a sideways glance, Colbie engaged Alicia's probing eyes, "I am leading into something here."

"Oh, I definitely picked that up babe."

A grin formed on Colbie's lips, "I know you know I bought a ring. I overheard Zoe telling you."

Taking hold of Coblie's left hand, Alicia leaned in, "Let's pretend I don't and you can continue with your plan."

"I like that idea and will be back in one second." Jumping out of her chair, Colbie jogged into the bedroom and come back holding a small blue velvet box.

Surprisingly, Alicia started to tremble when Colbie knelt on her left knee. Her nerves were shot and she burst into tears, "I can't believe this is happening. I love you so much Colbie."

Blue eyes melted into brown as Colbie began to cry, "I've fallen in love with you Alicia. You bring such joy into my life and I don't want another day to pass without you knowing how I feel. When we first started to date, I was old fashioned with my approach and I'd like to continue the trend by asking you to be my wife."

With a shaking hand, Alicia wiped away Colbie's teardrops, "I would be honoured and your style is very endearing. I have longed to hear your words of love and couldn't be happier."

"I never thought I would have the capacity to love again, but you my darling, beautiful Alicia have managed to capture my heart. I am ready to begin our next journey together."

Tears fell down Alicia's face unchecked while she grinned madly, "You have my love for all time and I really would like to take a look at my ring."

Chuckling, Colbie presented the case once Alicia let go of her hands, "I'm kind of nervous and forgot the next part."

Alicia's love filled heard did a triple somersault, "God, you are so adorable."

Opening the lid, Colbie withdrew the gold band embedded with a cluster of white diamonds.

"Oh … my … god babe, it's stunning," gushed Alicia while the ring was placed on her wedding finger. "The dishes can wait; I need to take you to bed."

"All right, I can go with that and you are amazing."

"Oh no, that is you," countered Alicia before gently running her hand over Colbie's jaw. "I'm so freaking happy."

"So am I and you need to shower while I clean up."

"Okay, but I expect you to be naked and in bed waiting by the time I exit the bathroom."

Overcome with elation and desire, Colbie got up and grinned like the proverbial Cheshire Cat, "Damn it, how about I just help you in the shower instead?"

"You have yourself a deal fiancée."

Smitten with the terminology, Colbie thanked her lucky stars for finding the woman before her, "Good god, I love you so much Alicia."

Getting up, Alicia kissed Colbie on the chin, "I love you and race you to the shower."

"Yes ma'am," replied Colbie with a titter. "I'll let you boss me around this one time."

Roaring with laughter, Alicia took off, "And I'll let you think this will be a one off deal."

The End

**To be continued with more adventures and romance in _"Terra Nova: Moving On"_**


End file.
